The Outcast
by starlustr
Summary: [HIATUS] Karena keadaan yang memaksa, Luhan harus bekerja di sebuah mansion milik seorang konglomerat yang misterius. Semuanya memang terlihat normal; mansion dan pelayan yang normal. Namun ternyata ia salah, Luhan dan pelayan lainnya harus memakai topeng ketika bertemu dengan tuan Oh, majikannya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan majikan misteriusnya? [a HunHan story]
1. The Mansion

**xselumate 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : The Mansion**

* * *

"Luhan, tolong bersihkan meja nomor 5 ya!"

Lelaki bersurai coklat yang tadinya sedang mengantarkan kopi ke pelanggannya itu sontak menoleh sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke udara dengan senyuman manis yang terhias di wajahnya.

Luhan melepas seragamnya dan menggantungnya di gantungan dinding, "Jonghyun-ssi, aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Hati-hati di jalan Lu!" Luhan membalas lambaian tangan Jonghyun sampai keluar dari kafe dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya.

Seperti itulah pekerjaan Luhan setiap harinya. Ia bekerja di sebuah kafe kecil yang berada di pinggiran jalan sibuk kota Seoul. Auranya yang cerah seperti sinar matahari di pagi hari membuat banyak pelanggan kafe tersebut mencintai sesosok Luhan. Namun siapa tahu jika pada malam hari, ia akan bekerja sebagai penari malam di sebuah klub terkenal di Seoul.

Luhan memiliki dua pekerjaan, yang pertama sebagai pelayan yang ceria dan hangat di sebuah kafe pinggiran, dan yang kedua sebagai penari malam di klub 'Ox2' yang terkenal diantara para pria maupun wanita.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri gang kecil agar bisa lebih cepat sampai ke klub. Setelah berada didekat daerah klub, dengan lincah ia melepas sweaternya yang bermotif bintang dan menggantinya dengan jaket kulitnya yang berwarna hitam dengan kancing berbentuk runcing di daerah bahunya. Ia juga menata rambutnya ke atas dengan gel agar terlihat lebih maskulin.

Setelah siap, Luhan segera memasuki klub malam yang sudah ramai walaupun jam masih menunjukkan angka 10. Banyak para wanita yang berpakain terbuka menyapanya dengan genit. Bahkan belum sampai 10 menit ia berada di tempat itu, seorang wanita mendatanginya dengan pakaian yang minim, bahkan Luhan bisa melihat belahan dadanya dengan jelas.

Wanita itu dengan seenaknya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Luhan dengan manja, "Hai tampan, mau bermain denganku malam ini?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum miring sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari wanita itu karena jujur, ia merasa tidak nyaman ketika payudara wanita itu menempel ke lengannya.

"Aw, sangat disayangkan. Jarang sekali ada orang yang menolakku. _Well,_ mungkin di lain waktu ya sayang."

Tidak. Dan tidak akan mungkin ia akan mau bermain dengan wanita itu walaupun sampai presiden Obama menjadi presiden India. Hell, Luhan bahkan tidak straight sama sekali.

"Hey Lu!"

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna ketika melihat seorang lelaki yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya berjalan menghampirinya dengan pakaian kasual, bahkan pakaian bukan pakaian untuk pergi ke klub sama sekali.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan memeluk lelaki itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda. "Kau mau apa kemari? Bukannya kau sudah tidak bekerja disini?"

Baekhyun, atau biasa dipanggil Becky—nama panggungnya—di klub. Jika Luhan menjadi penari, maka Baekhyun justru seorang penyanyi yang paling banyak digemari di klub. Mereka kenal dekat karena mereka sering bepergian bersama di hari libur mereka dulu. Semenjak Baekhyun keluar dari klub 1 bulan yang lalu, Baekhyun jadi jarang menghubungi Luhan.

"Aku ingin berbicara tentang hal penting denganmu,"

"Tentang apa?"

Baekhyun bungkam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tentang Yeri."

* * *

Dentuman musik keras membuat orang-orang yang berada di klub semakin menggila. Bahkan ada yang sampai bercumbu di atas kursi sofa, seolah-olah semua orang berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Dan sinilah Luhan dan Baekhyun, berada di salah satu meja dengan 2 gelas _cocktail_ _Pina Colada_ diatasnya.

"Lu, aku tahu kau sangat membutuhkan banyak uang untuk biaya pengobatan Yeri," Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lemah sambil menenggak _Pina Colada_ nya. "Ditambah biaya sekolah privatnya karena ia tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, "Tentu saja kau butuh uang yang sangat sangat banyak. Apalagi Yeri adalah anggota keluargamu satu-satunya yang tersisa. Walaupun dia saudara tirimu, tapi kau masih sangat menyayanginya kan?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Kau pikir dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang akan melunasi hutang-hutangmu untuk mengobati adikmu? Tidak Lu. Gaji dari pekerjaanmu sebagai pelayan hanya cukup untuk biaya hidupmu sendiri. Sedangkan gaji dari klub ini juga tidak menjamin bisa cukup untuk adik dan pelunasan hutangmu." Baekhyun mengambil napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan aku kemari untuk menawarimu sebuah pekerjaan."

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya. "Pekerjaan? Memangnya ada pekerjaan yang memiliki gaji besar untuk orang yang hanya memiliki ijazah sekolah menengah keatas?" Luhan terkekeh sambil menenggak minumannya sekali lagi.

"Oi, dengarkan aku dulu! Kau kira aku keluar dari sini karena apa? Tentu saja karena gajinya jauh lebih besar dari sini! Sekitar... 5 kali lipat dari bekerja disini."

Luhan hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya dari mulutnya begitu mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Kau serius?"

Baekhyun meringis pelan, "Tentu saja! Memangnya aku bercanda? Untuk apa aku rela keluar dari tempat ini jika pekerjaanku kali ini gajinya lebih banyak? Apalagi namaku terkenal disini,"

Luhan mendesah pelan, "Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

"Pelayan."

Luhan hampir saja menuangkan isi gelasnya ke rambut Baekhyun jika saja ia bukan orang yang penyabar. Maksudnya, pelayan mana yang bisa mendapatkan gaji sebanyak itu? Jika saja itu adalah pelayan pribadi yang melayani nafsu—tunggu, apa maksud Baekhyun adalah pelayan 'seperti itu'?

Dengan cepat Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Y-ya! Bukan pelayan seperti yang otak kotormu pikirkan Luhaaaan! Ini adalah pelayan sungguhan! Jadi kau harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga bodoh!"

"O-oh..."

"Kau mau atau tidak? Masalahnya yang ingin bekerja disana bukan kau saja,"

Luhan berpikir sejenak, jika ia bekerja disana, tentu saja gaji dari tempat itu bisa melunasi hutang-hutangnya dengan jangka waktu yang pendek. Ia bisa bekerja disana selama setahun dan semua hutangnya akan terbayar. Ia juga bisa membayar tagihan rumah sakit adiknya. Apalagi jika hanya menjadi pelayan yang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah bagi Luhan karena ia tinggal sendiri sejak ia berumur 18 tahun.

"Baiklah, aku mau."

* * *

Disinilah Luhan, berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang raksasa dengan tinggi 8 meter yang menutupi bangunan dibaliknya. Luhan tidak tahu harus apa sekarang. Pasalnya gerbang mansion itu sangat tinggi, bagaimana caranya orang di dalam sana tahu jika ada orang di luar?

Luhan mendesah panjang sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk menghubungi Baekhyun sekarang. Harusnya ia meminta Baekhyun untuk mengantarkannya kesini, bukan hanya meminta alamat saja. Jika sudah seperti ini, dia harus bertanya kepada siapa? Ditambah mansion besar ini berada di sebuah kawasan elit yang sepi dan tidak berpenghuni.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk ke mansion ini?"

 _"Ya ampun, memangnya kau ini datang dari pedalaman? Kau lihat kan tombol berwarna abu-abu di ujung gerbang? Tekan lalu katakan apa tujuanmu kemari,"_ Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan mendekati tombol yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun. _"Oh ya, jangan lupa katakan '_ Wings _' jika mereka bertanya—"_

 _Tuuut._

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan? Lalu sekarang dia harus bagaimana?

Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk menekan tombol abu-abu yang Baekhyun maksud. Kemudian ada suara pria paruh baya mulai terdengar dari alat tersebut, _"Apa tujuan anda kemari?"_

"Um... U-untuk melamar pekerjaan,"

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Apa suaraku tidak terdengar? Apa aku harus bicara lebih keras lagi?

 _"Baik. Tetapi sebelum itu, sebutkan kodenya terlebih dahulu."_

Kode? Kode apa? Memangnya bagaimana caranya ia tahu apa kod- tunggu, apa kodenya yang Baekhyun sebutkan tadi?

"Uhm... _Wings_?"

Tidak ada jawaban selama 5 menit. Hal itu membuat Luhan menyerah dan hampir membuatnya menelpon taksi untuk menjemputnya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari arah gerbang raksasa tersebut.

Dagu Luhan hampir menyentuh tanah ketika melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Ia bisa melihat jelas sebuah jalan yang sangat panjang untuk menuju ke mansion. Di pinggiran jalan tersebut terdapat banyak jenis pohon, seperti pohon oak, pohon cherry, pohon pinus, pohon apel, dan masih banyak lagi.

Luhan menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam pintu gerbang ragu-ragu. Saat ia sudah berdiri di dalamnya, tiba-tiba saja pintu gerbang raksasa di belakangnya itu tertutup secara otomatis. Tentu saja Luhan terkejut ketika melihat pintu gerbang tersebut tertutup. Lelaki itu sempat berpikir, bagaimana jika ia terperangkap di balik gerbang ini selamanya? Apalagi kesempatannya untuk melompat dari balik gerbang itu adalah 0,1%.

Kemudian Luhan mendengar suara mobil dari kejauhan menuju ke arahnya. Sebuah mobil mewah yang biasanya digunakan oleh para politikus dan konglomerat di televisi, kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya kebingungan. Berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai muncul di dalam benaknya, kenapa mobil itu berjalan ke arahnya?

Mobil tersebut berhenti tepat didepannya, seorang pria berpakaian rapi keluar dari mobil itu dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan, mempersilahkan dia masuk.

Di dalam mobil, Luhan hanya terdiam tanpa kata. Suasana terasa mencekam bagi Luhan. Mungkin karena pria disebelahnya ini terlihat sangat dingin dan mengerikan, ditambah dengan kesunyian dan keheningan yang sangat intens. Hanya suara mesin mobil yang bisa terdengar oleh keduanya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk melihat keluar jendela, melihat daun-daun yang menguning dari pepohonan mulai berjatuhan di musim gugur yang cerah ini. Ia sempat berpikir jika majikannya pasti sangat kaya sampai-sampai orang harus memakai mobil jika ingin sampai ke mansionnya.

"Jalan menuju mansion ini dikelilingi oleh perkebunan apel dan jeruk milik tuan Oh. Maka dari itu kau harus menggunakan mobil untuk sampai ke mansion." Ujar pria berkulit tan tersebut tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan.

Sontak Luhan menoleh ke arah pria yang berada disebelahnya tersebut. "A-ah... Jadi b-begitu..." Luhan berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terlihat canggung.

"Hey, jangan terlalu gugup! Aku Kim Jongin, supir mansion tuan Oh yang pertama." Pria berkulit tan, atau Kim Jongin itu menoleh ke arah Luhan sambil mengukir sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Yang pertama?"

"Iya, mansion ini memiliki 3 supir. Aku, Jongdae, dan Taehyung. Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan mereka ketika kita sudah sampai disana!" Ujarnya lagi dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Well, pria disebelahnya ini tidak seburuk yang Luhan pikirkan. Ia kira semua orang di mansion itu memiliki wajah yang kaku dan tegang. Ia tidak mengira jika ada orang seramah Jongin di mansion mengerikan ini.

"Oh ya, aku Luhan-"

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin memotong perkataan Luhan, "Apa kau dari China?"

Luhan tertawa renyah dan membalas, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, di mansion ini juga ada yang berasal dari China!" Tuturnya sambil terus memandang ke depan.

Baru saja Luhan akan membuka bibirnya untuk berbicara, tiba-tiba Jongin menghentikan mobilnya. Sontak ia menoleh ke arah luar jendela dan mendapati sebuah bangunan mansion yang luar biasa megah dan indah berdiri dengan kokoh didepan matanya.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, ia sampai tidak sadar jika Jongin sekarang sudah berada didepan pintu mobil, bersiap-siap untuk membukanya. Luhan baru sadar dari dunianya sendiri ketika Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya dan tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

"Ayo! Kau tidak akan terus-terusan berada disini kan? Ini baru luarnya, jika kau sudah didalam, kau pasti akan lebih terkesima oleh arsitektur mansion ini!"

Dengan semangat Luhan melompat keluar dari mobil dan menutupnya kembali. Ketika ia berdiri didepan mansion itu, tiba-tiba sebuah angin kencang menerpa tubuhnya, membuat Luhan semakin mengeratkan syal berwarna krem yang menggantung dengan sempurna di lehernya. _Angin di musim gugur memang sangat kencang akhir-akhir ini,_ pikirnya.

Jongin berjalan melangkah menuju pintu utama mansion itu, yang otomatis diikuti oleh Luhan yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Seperti sulap, tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka secara otomatis. Hal ini lagi-lagi membuat Luhan berpikir tentang bagaimana kayanya majikannya ini. Pasalnya semua di mansion ini serba otomatis, mulai dari gerbang mansion, sampai pintu mansion.

Luhan semakin terpukau dengan apa yang ia lihat; sebuah hall yang sangat luas dengan ukiran indah di setiap pilarnya, lampu kristal _chandelier_ yang menggantung sempurna di tengah ruangan, lantai marmer yang tampak mengkilat seperti tanpa noda sedikitpun, hiasan dinding yang seperti terbuat dari emas dengan taburan kristal dipinggirannya, serta lukisan-lukisan terkenal yang Luhan yakini harganya bisa mencapai puluhan atau bahkan ratusan juta menempel di dinding berwarna coklat keemasan tersebut.

Semua hal didalam mansion itu membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa orang mempunyai banyak uang untuk membeli semua itu. Karena sejak orang tua Luhan meninggalkannya dan Yeri, ia hanya tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil dan sempit yang hanya memiliki 2 kamar tidur dan 1 kamar mandi. Belum lagi dapur dan ruang tamunya yang bergabung menjadi satu. Luhan bahkan lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki rumah yang luas dan lebar seperti yang dulu ia tinggali bersama orang tuanya.

Sekarang Jongin dan Luhan sedang berada dilantai dua, berjalan di sebuah lorong yang beralaskan karpet beludru merah dan dinding yang dilapisi oleh wallpaper berwarna merah marun dan coklat tua. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, sedari tadi ia hanya melihat beberapa lukisan dan hiasan di dinding. Namun tidak ada satupun foto dari pemilik mansion mewah ini. Ditambah ia juga tidak melihat satu pun pelayan dimansion ini.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Jongin dan berbisik, "Jongin, kenapa mansion ini sangat sepi?" Jongin hanya melirik Luhan sebentar sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya. "Katamu mansion ini mempunyai banyak pelayan?"

"Sekarang masih jam setengah 7 pagi, dan kebanyakan para pelayan pasti masih berada di dapur atau masih bersiap-siap."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Bersiap-siap? Bukannya seharusnya mereka bangun pagi-pagi dan mulai berkerja?"

"Well, hal seperti itu tidak terjadi disini." Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Tuan Oh tidak akan senang jika para pelayan sudah menampakkan diri mereka di mansion utama sebelum jam 7 pagi." Jelasnya sambil terus berjalan menyusuri koridor yang tampak sepi dan sunyi itu. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, menandakan jika ia paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria berkulit tan itu.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai didepan sebuah ruangan yang memiliki dua pintu yang pinggirnya terdapat sebuah ukiran yang terbuat dari emas. Pria tan itu meraih gagang pintu tersebut dan membukanya perlahan, menampakkan sebuah meja dengan seorang pria duduk di kursinya.

Jongin dan Luhan melangkah maju menghampiri pria tampan bersurai coklat yang seolah-olah sedang duduk diatas tahtanya dengan angkuh. Siapa orang ini? Perasaan pemilik mansion ini bermarga 'Oh', bukan 'Park'.

"Tuan Park, ini adalah Luhan yang akan melamar pekerjaan disini." Jongin menarik pergelangan Luhan untuk menghadap lelaki yang Jongin panggil 'Tuan Park' barusan.

"Saya permisi dulu." Jongin membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan. Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan, ia membisikkan kata ' _goodluck_ ' ke telinga Luhan.

"Silahkan duduk," pria berambut coklat tua itu mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk dikursi yang berada didepannya.

Hening. Pria didepannya itu hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah-olah ia akan menelan Luhan hidup-hidup. Mengerikan. Sangat mengerikan. Kenapa orang-orang disini memiliki wajah yang mengerikan?

"Jadi kau akan melamar pekerjaan disini?" Tanyanya. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga kan?" Luhan kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa tenggorokannya seperti tercekat, seolah-olah ia sedang melakukan _interview_ untuk bekerja di sebuah perusahaan terkenal.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu kontraknya besok, setelah itu kau bisa meminta Jongin atau Jongdae untuk mengantarkanmu mengambil pakaian di tempat tinggalmu. Selama bekerja disini, kau juga harus tinggal disini. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan lingkungan mansion ini, kecuali jika ada perintah dariku atau tuan Oh dan ada urusan mendadak dari keluargamu. Mengerti?" Jelas pria itu panjang lebar.

"M-mengerti!"

"Tidak usah gugup Luhan-ssi, santai saja. Namaku Park Chanyeol, aku adalah asisten pribadi tuan Oh. Sekarang tuan Oh berada di luar kota, jadi aku harus mengirimkan email tentangmu kepadanya dulu nanti malam. Maka dari itu kau baru bisa resmi bekerja besok. Maaf ya." Suara pria yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol ini ternyata sangat berat. Benar-benar tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang imut seperti anak sekolah menengah.

"Terima kasih tuan Park atas kerja sama anda. Kalau begitu aku, eh, s-saya permisi dulu." Luhan dengan cepat bangkit dari kursi dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat lalu dengan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sesampainya di luar ruangan, Luhan tidak mendapati satu orang pun disana. Hal itu membuatnya mendesah pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Oh well, lihat siapa yang akan tersesat hari ini,"

* * *

Luhan menatap pohon oak itu kagum, seolah-olah ia sedang menemukan sebuah harta karun yang berisi uang ratusan juta won dan ratusan batangan emas. Um... Mungkin tidak berlebihan seperti itu, hanya 'hampir' mendekati.

Pohon oak itu terletak di taman belakang mansion utama tuan Oh, tepatnya didekat sebuah gazebo dan danau buatan yang juga tidak kalah indah dari pohon oak tersebut. Namun entah apa yang membuat pohon tersebut sangat indah dimata seorang Luhan. Pohon itu sangat unik menurut Luhan, bentuknya sedikit membengkok ke kanan sehingga daun-daunnya hanya bisa menutupi apa yang ada disebelah kanan. Luhan hampir saja menyentuh batang pohon itu jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"LUUUHAAAAN!"

Seorang lelaki berambut merah muda berlari ke arahnya dengan baju seragam seperti pekerja hotel bintang 5. Ah, jadi seperti itu nanti baju seragamnya?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akhirnya bisa masuk kesini!" Serunya sambil memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan hanya bisa tertawa renyah ketika melihat sahabatnya yang bertingkah menggemaskan itu.

"Oh ya, kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan tuan Park kan? Bagaimana? Bukankah dia sangat tampan?"

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau akan berusaha menggodanya!"

"Aww, sayangnya aku akan berusaha untuk menggodanya." Baekhyun tertawa sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon yang berada di belakangnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat sahabatnya tertawa lebar seperti ini. Akhirnya dia bisa bekerja bersama lagi dengan Baekhyun. Di tempat kerja tanpa seorang Byun Baekhyun sangat membosankan bagi Luhan. Baginya, Baekhyun seperti pewarna pada kehidupan Luhan yang datar dan membosankan.

"Oh ya, bagaimana caranya kau bisa berada disini dan tidak tersesat?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya berjalan, lalu kemudian sampai disini." Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. "Bukankah pemandangannya sangat indah disini?" Tanyanya, matanya menerawang ke pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan mata Luhan. Danau buatan yang sangat cantik dengan sebuah gazebo berwarna putih dipinggiran danaunya. Ditambah dedaunan pohon cherry yang berjatuhan tepat diatas permukaan air, seekor burung merpati yang sedang bertengger diatas batang pohon oak, dan ikan-ikan koi yang sedang berenang di dalam danau. Semuanya begitu indah dan terlihat magis. Baekhyun yang sudah berbulan-bulan bekerja disitu baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja angin kencang menerpa keduanya. Membuat Luhan mengeratkan jaketnya sekali lagi. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya melompat-lompat kecil sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan bergidik. Angin musim gugur memang bukan main!, pikir mereka.

"Ayo Lu, kita masuk! Disini terlalu dingin!"

Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan ke arah mansion. Luhan sempat menoleh ke arah danau dan ia bersumpah, ia baru saja melihat burung merpati yang tadinya sedang bertengger di atas pohon oak tiba-tiba terjatuh ke permukaan tanah, seperti tertembak oleh sesuatu.

Sontak Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan mulai menggoyangkan lengan Baekhyun. "B-baek! Lihat, burung tadi itu tiba-tiba jatuh!"

Baekhyun otomatis menoleh ke arah pohon oak dimana burung merpati tadi bertengger.

"Mana? Itu buktinya masih ada!"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah pohon oak itu lagi. Dan benar saja, merpati itu masih bertengger dengan sempurna di atas batangan pohon kokoh tersebut.

Mulut Luhan membuka sempurna, ia benar-benar bersumpah jika burung itu tadi barusan saja jatuh! Tidak mungkin kan ia salah lihat?

"Tap—"

"Sudahlah Lu, ayo masuk. Mungkin kau sedang lelah," Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan sekali lagi dan menyeretnya dengan paksa agar mengikutinya.

Tanpa keduanya ketahui, sepasang mata sedang menatap mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya ke arah Luhan.

"Jadi benar, dia adalah orang yang tuan Oh cari..."

* * *

"Kenalkan, ini Minseok, asisten kepala chef, dan ini adalah Kyungsoo, kepala chef di mansion ini. Sedangkan ini adalah Jungkook dan Tao, mereka juga pelayan rumah ini seperti aku dan kau nantinya." Jelas Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu milik Tao dan Jungkook. "Dan yang diluar itu adalah Yixing, dia kepala pengurus taman dan perkebunan disini." Lanjutnya sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah luar jendela yang menampakkan seorang lelaki tampan berwajah bak malaikat yang sedang memotongi dedaunan layu di tanaman.

"Hai! Namaku Luhan dan umurku 25 tahun. Aku juga berasal dari China, mohon bantuannya!" Luhan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat dengan menampakkan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

Dari arah dapur, Kyungsoo dan Minseok menyerukan, "Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan-ssi!"

"Tao dan Yixing juga berasal dari China! Kalian akhirnya bisa membentuk geng _'The Chinese Holy Trinity'_ disini!" Celetuk Baekhyun yang disambut gelak tawa oleh orang-orang disitu, termasuk Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang berada didapur yang jaraknya tidak seberapa jauh dari tempat dimana mereka sedang berkumpul.

"Ah hyung, apa kau masih melajang?" Tanya Jungkook yang disambut satu jitakan dari Baekhyun, yang otomatis membuat Jungkook merintih kesakitan.

"Hyung! Aku kan cuma bertanya!"

Luhan terkekeh ketika melihat Jungkook dan Baekhyun beradu mulut seperti anak kecil, sedangkan Tao yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka sekarang sedang berusaha menenangkan keduanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti benar-benar berada di 'rumah'. Padahal ia baru beberapa jam berada disini, mungkin karena rekan kerja barunya sangat ramah dan baik sekali kepadanya.

"Aku masih lajang, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidaaak, aku cuma bertanya kok. Tapi aneh, Luhan hyung kan sangat imut, kenapa tidak mencari pasangan saja?"

Luhan baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, namun Baekhyun dengan cepat memotong sambil memukul kepala Jungkook yang malang dengan koran.

"Sudah anak kecil! Berhenti bicara atau aku akan meminta Yixing untuk memotong kepalamu dengan gunting rumput!" Ancam Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jungkook dengan koran.

"Dasar orang tua!"

Dengan secepat kilat Jungkook berlari menjauhi Baekhyun karena ia masih ingin melihat dunia ini untuk 40 tahun ke depan. Ia juga tidak ingin nyawanya melayang sia-sia di tangan Baekhyun.

"Jungkook umur berapa memang?"

"Umm... Sekitar 19?"

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna ketika mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Di umur yang begitu muda, Jungkook sudah bekerja menjadi pelayan? Luhan bahkan mulai bekerja disaat umurnya genap 20 tahun. Itu saja ia tidak seberapa serius, justru ia sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain bersama Baekhyun dan Taemin. Sayangnya Taemin pergi ke Jepang untuk _entah-hanya-Tuhan-dan-Taemin-yang-tahu._ Sejak saat itu ia dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk lebih serius melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

"Oi! Jangan melamun terus! Kyungsoo sudah memanggil kita untuk makan _brunch*_ bersama di ruang makan!"

* * *

Di meja sekarang sudah tersedia sejumlah bacon yang baru saja diangkat dari penggorengan, setumpuk pancake dan sirup maple disebelahnya, setumpuk roti bakar lengkap dengan macam-macam selai berbagai rasa, beberapa telur mata sapi, dan segelas jus jeruk untuk setiap orang.

Dengan mulut yang hampir berair—mengingat jika Luhan bangun pagi-pagi untuk kemari sampai lupa untuk sarapan—, Luhan dengan semangat mengambil 5 bacon, 2 pancake, dan 1 telur mata sapi lalu melahapnya seperti orang yang tidak makan selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan Minseok tertawa kecil saat melihat Luhan melahap makanannya seperti anak kecil.

"Pelan-pelan hyung makannya, nanti kau tersedak." Tegur Tao sambil terus melahap daging baconnya bak ratu Inggris.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan melintas dikepala Luhan, "Oh ya, apa kalian boleh menggunakan bahan makanan dan ruang makan ini untuk kalian sendiri?"

"Eh, tentu saja! Semua fasilitas di lantai dasar memang diperuntukkan untuk para pekerja di mansion ini. Mulai dari dapur, ruang makan, ruang bersantai, sampai ruang bermain. Tapi untuk tempat tinggal, kami semua berada di mansion kedua. Karena kamar disini biasanya hanya diperuntukkan untuk tamu yang ingin menginap." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar sambil tak lupa mengiris pancakenya pelan-pelan.

"Lantai sekarang ini berada di lantai satu atau lantai dasar. Di lantai satu ada perpustakaan, ballroom, ruang makan utama, dapur utama, dan ruangan khusus pelayan. Sedangkan di lantai dua ada kamar dan kantor milik tuan Park, ruangan untuk minum teh, ruang bersantai, dan 5 kamar tidur untuk tamu." Kali ini giliran Minseok yang menjelaskan tentang isi mansion utama.

"Di lantai tiga ada bar, ruang bermain, ruang rapat, dan 7 kamar tidur untuk tamu. Dan yang terakhir adalah lantai empat, yang hanya terdapat kantor utama dan kamar tidur utama milik tuan Oh. Hanya kepala pelayan saja yang memiliki akses kesana." Sambung Baekhyun dengan raut wajah serius.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung, mengapa hanya kepala pelayan yang bisa kesana? Memangnya ada apa di lantai paling atas? Apa yang disembunyikan oleh tuan Oh?

"Kepala pelayan? Siapa?"

"Kim Junmyeon. Dia adalah orang yang telah hidup dan tinggal bersama tuan Oh sejak tuan Oh masih kecil. Maka dari itu Junmyeon sunbae sangat dipercayai oleh tuan Oh."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Muncul berbagai pertanyaan di benak Luhan saat itu, seperti misalnya, kenapa tuan Oh hanya memperbolehkan kepala pelayan ke lantai empat? Bukannya itu sangat mencurigakan?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol? Apa dia boleh ke lantai empat?"

Tao menghela napas pelan, "Tentu saja! Dia kan asisten pribadi tuan Oh. _Pribadi._ Tentu saja dia memiliki akses ke lantai empat, bahkan akses ke seluruh penjuru mansion ini."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menepuk tangannya keras yang spontan membuat seluruh mata teralih ke arahnya.

"Aku baru ingat! Kemarin kudengar dari Seokjin kalau ternyata Park Chanyeol itu adalah anak dari pelayan di mansion ini dulu. Dan katanya lagi, tuan Oh dulu sering melukai si Park Chanyeol itu semasa tuan Oh masih remaja. Maka dari sampai sekarang Park Chanyeol sangat setia pada tuan Oh karena ia sangat takut jika tuan Oh menyakitinya lagi!"

Semuanya terkejut saat mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. "Astaga tuan Oh kejam sekali..."

Luhan melahap daging bacon terakhirnya sebelum bertanya, "Memang tuan Oh itu orangnya seperti apa sih?"

Hening. Semua orang yang berada disitu mulai saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Seolah-olah berusaha mencari jawaban dari setiap orang yang berada disitu. Lalu dengan serempak mereka mulai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan-pelan.

"Kalian tidak pernah melihat tuan Oh secara langsung?"

Mereka kembali menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Bahkan di foto?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya menerima gelengan dari mereka.

Luhan baru menyadari bahwa dia menjadi pelayan di mansion yang menyimpan banyak rahasia. Semua ini membuat Luhan penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya tuan Oh dan apa alasan tuan Oh menyembunyikan wajah dan identitasnya.

Dan tanpa Luhan sadari, ia sudah selangkah lebih dekat untuk menuju permasalahan di mansion Oh.

* * *

*brunch : singkatan dari breakfast (sarapan) dan lunch (makan siang).

* * *

Hai hai~

Maaf ya Sehun belom menunjukkan wujudnya di chapter ini! Sehun bakal muncul di chapter selanjutnya kok! Ini masih chapter perkenalan, jadi masih agak aneh gitu ._.

Oke, kalo ff ini udah nyampe ke 60 komen, chapter 2 bakal aku upload langsung!

See ya~!


	2. The Contract

**xselumate 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : The Contract**

* * *

Luhan memegang dagunya, berpikir. Kira-kira apa yang kurang? Ia sudah membawa beberapa buah t-shirt, empat celana, tiga pasang piyama, beberapa dalaman, sebuah jaket, tiga _hoodie_ , dan dua sepatu _sneakers_. Tak lupa barang-barang pribadinya seperti sikat gigi, bantal kesayangan, beberapa beanie, novel, dan lain sebagainya. Dan semua barang-barangnya itu ia kemas ke dalam 2 koper berukuran besar.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Chanyeol memerintahkan Jongin untuk mengantar Luhan ke rumahnya untuk mengambil barang bawaannya karena Luhan akan tinggal di mansion itu. Setelah mengambil barang-barangnya, ia bisa secara resmi menanda tangani kontraknya dan mulai bekerja di mansion itu.

Setelah memastikan barang bawaannya sudah lengkap, ia segera mengambil mantelnya yang berwarna coklat muda dan syal merah hati yang terbuat dari wol. Ia juga tidak lupa membawa ponsel dan dompet bersamanya.

Saat ia akan keluar dari kamarnya, tiba-tiba kopernya menyenggol meja belajarnya dan membuat sebuah bingkai foto terjatuh. Untung saja bingkai foto itu tidak jatuh ke lantai dan pecah.

Dengan hati-hati Luhan memungut bingkai tersebut dan melihat sepasang suami istri yang berumur paruh baya dan dua anak lelaki dan perempuan sedang tersenyum manis di foto tersebut. Itu adalah orang tuanya, Luhan, dan Yeri. Foto itu diambil 6 tahun yang lalu, saat Luhan masih berumur 17 tahun, sedangkan Yeri masih baru menginjak umur 11 tahun. Saat itu Luhan tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan pekerjaan dan biaya rumah sakit Yeri. Yang ia harus lakukan adalah belajar sampai ke perguruan tinggi. Sedangkan Yeri masih berada di sekolah dasar, ia juga masih dalam keadaan sehat. Tapi sekarang...

Kemudian Luhan menyadarkan dirinya sendiri sebelum kemudian ia akhirnya mengambil bingkai foto tersebut dan menyelipkannya ke dalam kopernya. Lalu terdengar suara bel apartemennya berdering, menandakan jika sudah waktunya ia pergi. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Luhan menarik kedua kopernya keluar apartemennya.

Diluar sudah ada Kim Jongin yang menunggunya. Dengan setelan jas formal, Jongin tidak sama sekali terlihat seperti seorang supir. Pria tan itu lebih pantas dipanggil seorang CEO atau seorang model terkenal. Jongin benar-benar memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus, dengan dada yang bidang, bahu yang lebar, serta tinggi badannya yang sempurna untuk seorang laki-laki. Terkadang Luhan berpikir mengapa orang yang memiliki fisik se-sempurna Jongin justru memilih bekerja menjadi supir?

"Sudah siap, tuan putri?"

"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku tuan putri!" Sentaknya sambil memukuli punggung Jongin, yang dibalas tawaan jahil dari lelaki itu.

Saat keduanya sedang di lobby, tiba-tiba Luhan membuka mulutnya dan bertanya, "Jongin, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan tuan Oh?"

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku secara tiba-tiba?"

"Aku dengar pekerja di mansion Oh tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemilik asli mansion tersebut. Jadi aku bertanya kepada kau sebagai supir setia mansion Oh, apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Serius?"

"Yap. Bahkan Taehyung yang merupakan supir pribadi tuan Oh saja tidak pernah melihat wajahnya." Jelasnya sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Lagipula Taehyun juga hanya mengendarai mobil _limousine_. Di mobil itu kan ada pembatas antara supir dan penumpang. Jika tuan Oh ingin menggunakan mobil _Mercedez_ atau _Audy_ atau bahkan _Range Rover_ nya, ia akan meminta tuan Park untuk mengendarainya."

Tak terasa mereka sudah berada diparkiran basement apartemen Luhan. Dengan gesit, Jongin memasukkan kedua koper Luhan ke dalam bagasi mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

"Silahkan masuk tuan putri,"

Luhan melebarkan matanya. "Aku bersumpah jika kau berkata seperi itu lagi, siap-siap saja kau ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada hidupmu!"

Jongin tertawa sambil berlari ke arah kursi kemudi. "Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Um... Jongin, bisa tidak kau antarkan aku ke rumah sakit?"

* * *

 _Kamar 1207._

Dengan perlahan, Luhan membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit adiknya tersebut. Ia berjalan ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan rambut panjang coklat keemasannya yang tergerai indah. Seperti Putri Tidur, Aurora.

"Yeri-ah!" Bisik Luhan pelan sambil mengelus kepala adiknya itu. Yeri, gadis berumur 17 tahun itu sontak membuka matanya dengan senyum yang terukir indah di bibirnya.

Luhan merengkuh tubuh kurus gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sudah seminggu ia tidak mengunjungi adiknya dirumah sakit, tentu saja ia sangat merindukan adiknya itu. Ditambah Yeri adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang Luhan miliki.

Yeri sudah bertumbuh dengan baik, ia sekarang memiliki rambut yang indah, wajah cantik yang menyerupai ibunya, serta senyum manis yang diwarisi dari ayahnya. Andai saja orang tua mereka masih hidup, pasti mereka sangat bahagia memiliki anak gadis secantik dan sebaik Yeri.

Yeri mengidap penyakit kanker hati stadium 2. Maka dari itu Luhan bersikeras untuk merawat Yeri dirumah sakit agar penyakit itu bisa sembuh. Tidak peduli ia harus menghabiskan jutaan won untuk membayar tagihan rumah sakit, jika itu untuk anggota keluarganya, maka Luhan tidak keberatan.

"Oppa, kenapa kesini?"

"Oppa akan bekerja ditempat yang lebih baik. Disana, gajinya jauh lebih besar daripada yang di kafe. Disana juga ada Baekhyun dan teman-temannya yang baik sekali. Maka dari itu, mulai sekarang oppa akan jarang menjengukmu."

"Benarkah? Sekarang oppa mau kerja dimana?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Di suatu tempat." Balasnya singkat. "Kau jangan khawatir, oppa akan baik-baik saja. Kau disini saja ya? Agar kau cepat sembuh. Kalau kau bosan, panggil suster untuk membawamu ke ruang bersantai atau ke taman. Oh ya, jika Chorong kemari, kau harus dengarkan apa yang dia terangkan ya? Kau juga harus belajar darinya, mengerti?" Jelas Luhan panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas anggukan malas dari Yeri.

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan Chorong unnie..." Keluh Yeri sambil memainkan rambutnya.

Dahi Luhan berkerut, "Kenapa? Bukannya dia sangat baik? Dia juga bisa menjadi kakak sekaligus guru yang baik untukmu,"

"Lebih baik Seulgi unnie daripada dia. Chorong unnie sangat genit kepadamu oppa! Bahkan dia bertanya-tanya kepadaku semua tentangmu. Seperti warna favoritmu, baju kesukaanmu, makanan favoritmu, bahkan ukuran celana dalammu! Belum lagi jika dia menggunakan alasan 'aku tidak membawa mobil' agar oppa mengantarkannya pulang, ih! Intinya aku tidak menyukainya!" Keluh Yeri panjang lebar sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Luhan terkekeh ketika mendengar pernyataan adiknya tersebut, "Seulgi sekarang sedang sibuk mungkin, nanti jika dia ada waktu luang, pasti aku akan menyuruhnya kemari."

Yeri menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembari membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang rumah sakit. "Oppa, kapan aku keluar dari sini?"

Hening.

"Secepatnya."

* * *

Untuk kedua kalinya, Luhan berdiri di depan mansion tempat dimana ia bekerja. Lagi-lagi angin bertiup dengan kerasnya, seolah-olah angin tersebut menyambut kedatangannya ke mansion itu. Kemudian Jongin menepuk bahu Luhan pelan agar lelaki itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ayo masuk,"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga pintu utama, namun Jongin menahannya dan berkata, "Jangan lewat pintu utama, kita lewat pintu belakang saja."

Dahi Luhan berkerut, kenapa tidak boleh? Apa pintunya sedang rusak?

"Kenapa?"

"Tuan Oh baru saja kembali pagi ini. Dan sekarang masih belum jam 7 pas. Tuan Oh pasti tidak akan senang jika ada orang yang menginjak mansion utama sebelum jam 7."

Aneh. Kenapa begitu? Maksudnya, peraturan macam apa yang tidak memperbolehkan pelayannya bekerja sebelum jam 7?

Luhan tahu sesuatu yang aneh pasti telah terjadi di mansion ini. Jika ditanya apakah Luhan ingin tahu sejarah mansion ini, pasti jawabannya adalah iya. Mansion kokoh ini terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalamnya. Dan yang Luhan harus lakukan adalah mencari tahu. Tapi Luhan harus bertanya kepada siapa? Semua pekerja di mansion ini bahkan tidak tahu siapa dan seperti apa majikan mereka.

"Jangan melamun terus, ayo terus jalan!"

Luhan mengikuti langkah Jongin yang mengikuti jalan setapak yang dipinggirnya dipenuhi dengan pepohonan rindang dan bunga-bunga. Luhan benar-benar tidak menyangka jika mansion ini akan seluas ini. Bayangkan betapa luasnya daerah mansion ini, mulai dari perkebunan, mansion utama yang memiliki 4 lantai, mansion untuk para pekerja mansion, ditambah taman belakang yang sangat luas, sampai-sampai bisa membuat danau buatan sekaligus kolam renang.

 _Ugh, membayangkan total pembangunan mansion ini saja sudah membuatku mual!_ Pikir Luhan.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Lalu di belakang Baekhyun sudah terdapat Kyungsoo dan Tao yang sedang membawa cupcake kecil yang bertuliskan ' _welcome_!' dengan lilin diatasnya.

Tentu saja Luhan terkejut, pasalnya tidak ada yang memberitahunya jika ada pesta penyambutan.

Kemudian Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo, memeluknya erat dari belakang, yang membuat Luhan kebingungan. Apa hubungan mereka berdua?

"Kalian?"

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin dan langsung memukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tangannya. Yang tentunya membuat Luhan semakin bertanya-tanya tentang apa hubungan yang mereka miliki.

"Ah, Luhan-ssi, itu tadi bukan apa-apa! Anak gila ini saja yang kelainan kemudian memelukku. Aku dan Jongin tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa!" Jelas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis, sangat kontras dengan Jongin yang sekarang sedang berusaha berdiri sambil mengelus kepalanya yang malang.

"Hyung! Sampai kapan kau akan menolak cintaku yang tulus ini?" Tanya Jongin sambil berancang-ancang akan memeluk tubuh kecil milik Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin! Kau- kembali bekerja sana! Hari ini kau harus mengantarkan Junmyeon sunbae ke Incheon kan? Sana!"

Jongin mendecih kecil sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum miring, ternyata orang setampan dan semanis Jongin juga bisa ditolak juga.

"Ya... Selamat datang di mansion Oh, dan hal ini akan menjadi tontonanmu selama kau masih bekerja disini." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sarkastik, yang kemudian disambut oleh pandangan mematikan dari Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Tao? Lagi-lagi dia berusaha menenangkan kedua rekan kerjanya yang lebih tua itu.

Kemudian Luhan baru teringat jika ia harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol hari ini seusai mengambil bajunya untuk menandatangani kontraknya. Dengan terburu-buru, Luhan pamit dengan ketiga lelaki tersebut dan langsung berlari ke tempat dimana Chanyeol berada.

Sesampainya di lantai dua, Luhan berusaha mengingat-ingat jalan menuju kantor milik Chanyeol. Untung saja Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya hari ini. Ia bisa menemukan ruangan milik Chanyeol tanpa harus tersesat.

Dengan langkah yang penuh percaya diri, Luhan membuka pintu tersebut. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Luhan ketika melihat ruangan itu bersimbah darah. Disana nampak terdapat 5 orang pria sedang tergeletak di lantai dengan genangan darah disekitarnya.

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya melemas. Kemudian, ia menjerit sambil menutup kedua matanya. Luhan sangat ketakutan.

Kemudian terdengar suara berat dari belakangnya, tangannya sekarang sedang menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan. Sontak Luhan membuka matanya dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang berada didepannya sambil memasang wajah penuh pertanyaan.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Luhan menunjukkan tangannya ke arah pintu ruangan Chanyeol yang tertutup.

Chanyeol yang memahami bahasa isyarat Luhan dengan cepat membuka pintu itu. Tapi—

Tidak ada apa-apa diruangan itu. Itu hanyalah kantor seorang Park Chanyeol yang bersih dan rapi. Tidak ada darah yang menghiasi dinding dan lantai. Tidak ada 5 orang pria yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa di lantai.

Semua ini terlalu abstrak bagi Luhan. Luhan yakin 100% jika melihat semua hal itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun setelah Chanyeol membuka pintu itu, semuanya kembali menjadi normal. Ini bukan acara kamera tersembunyi kan?

"Ada apa Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan berusaha bangkit sambil mengusap airmatanya. Tubuhnya jelas masih bergetar. Entah apa yang membuat ia ketakutan setengah mati, yang jelas ia seperti merasakan _deja vu_. Seolah-olah Luhan pernah mengalami hal ini.

"T-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya yakin. Ia tidak akan mengecewakan Chanyeol di hari pertama ia bekerja. Apalagi dengan gaji yang sangat besar, tidak. Luhan tidak akan menyerah pada pekerjaan ini!

"Apa kau yakin bisa masuk ke ruangan ini?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan anggukan kepala. Kemudian Chanyeol mempersilahkan Luhan masuk dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia didepan meja milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi rodanya sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Pantas saja Baekhyun ingin menggoda orang ini, pikir Luhan sambil mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi.

Kemudian Chanyeol mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari lacinya dan memberikannya kepada Luhan. Disitu tertulis bermacam-macam syarat dan kondisi untuk menjadi pelayan di mansion.

 ** _1\. Semua pekerja boleh aktif bekerja di mansion utama pada jam 7. Jika ada pekerja yang sudah berada mansion utama sebelum jam 7, maka akan diberi sangsi._**

 ** _2\. Para pekerja hanya diperbolehkan ke mansion utama mulai dari jam 7 pagi sampai jam 11 malam. Lebih atau kurang dari jam 11 malam, maka akan diberi sangsi._**

 ** _3\. Semua pekerja diwajibkan memakai seragam ketika sedang bertugas._**

 ** _4\. Semua bekerja diwajibkan memakai topeng yang disediakan oleh pihak mansion ketika ada/bertemu tuan Oh. Jika tidak, maka akan diberi sangsi yang berat._**

 ** _5\. Tidak boleh diam-diam mengintip dari balik topeng ketika sedang bertemu dengan tuan Oh. Jika mengintip, maka akan diberi sangsi yang berat. Karena di topeng terdapat alat pendeteksi mata._**

 ** _6\. Para pekerja hanya menerima perintah dari tuan Oh, tuan Park, dan Kepala Pelayan Kim._**

 ** _7\. Pekerja tidak boleh ke lantai 4, kecuali jika memang diperintahkan._**

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat kata-kata 'diwajibkan memakai topeng'. Kenapa harus memakai topeng? Memangnya ada apa sebenarnya dengan tuan Oh? Bukannya ini sangat mencurigakan? Atau jangan-jangan tuan Oh adalah seorang buronan yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh polisi?

Beribu-ribu pertanyaan seolah-olah mengambang dipikiran Luhan. Jadi ini alasan mengapa tidak yang tahu seperti apa tuan Oh?

"Jadi... Apakah kau setuju?" Suara berat Chanyeol membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan ragu-ragu, Luhan mulai menandatangani surat kontrak itu dengan bolpoin yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

Setelah itu, Luhan mulai meletakkan bolpoin itu secara perlahan, seolah-olah ada perasaan bersalah di dalam benaknya. Bagaimana jika ini adalah pilihan yang paling terburuk yang pernah Luhan pilih? Bagaimana jika ternyata tuan Oh adalah buronan sungguhan?

"Apalah ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah mengambil surat kontrak dari Luhan.

Jujur, Luhan memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuk dipertanyakan. Namun sekarang sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat, ditambah sesudah Luhan melihat hal yang aneh di dalam ruangan ini. Tentu saja itu membuat bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri.

Jadi dengan berat hati, Luhan harus menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak memiliki pertanyaan apapun. Kemudian Chanyeol memberikan Luhan sepasang seragam dan sebuah topeng aneh berwarna putih polos. Bahkan topeng itu tidak memiliki lubang mata! Jadi bagaimana caranya ia bisa berjalan jika benda itu menutupi wajahnya?

"Um... Tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa berjalan dengan topeng ini?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Coba saja dulu,"

Dengan ragu-ragu, Luhan mencoba memakai topeng itu. Namun ternyata ia dapat melihat semuanya dari balik topeng aneh itu. Ahh... Jadi lubang mata tidak terlihat ya? Pikir Luhan sambil tersenyum kagum.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau masih tidak bisa berjalan dengan topeng itu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membungkuk badannya 90 derajat. Kemudian ia pamit kepada Chanyeol untuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Luhan-ssi!" Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memanggil Luhan ketika ia hendak membuka knop pintu kantor Chanyeol. "Setelah ini kau bisa ganti baju seragam dan tolong selalu bawa topengmu kemana-mana ya?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.

Setelah kepergian Luhan, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Kemudian ia membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bingkai foto yang mengabadikan gambar 3 anak laki-laki dan 1 anak perempuan yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Tuan Oh, aku berhasil menemukannya."

* * *

"Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Kau sangat imut dengan seragam itu Lu!" Puji Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Luhan gemas, yang kemudian pernyataan Baekhyun tadi disetujui oleh Jungkook, Tao, Minseok, dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memukul kepala Baekhyun pelan.

"Jadi... Kalian tidak mengetahui seperti apa tuan Oh itu karena kalian harus memakai topeng ketika bertemu dengannya?"

Tao, Jungkook, Baekhyun, Minseok, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan serempak.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa, tepat di tengah-tengah Kyungsoo dan Jungkook. Kemudian ia melontarkan pertanyaan sekali lagi, "Tapi... Jika menurut kalian, tuan Oh itu seperti apa?"

Jungkook adalah orang pertama yang menjawab. "Menurutku, tuan Oh adalah seorang pria yang berumur 30an yang senang marah-marah dan sangat dingin. Kemungkinan rambutnya klimis dan licin seperti orang jaman dulu. Oh, oh! Mungkin saja ia memiliki kumis yang tebal dan senyuman seperti pedofil!" Canda Jungkook yang disambut gelak tawa dari Baekhyun dan Tao. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Minseok—yang notabene orang yang paling tertua disitu—hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

Luhan pun hanya bisa terdiam melongo sambil memikirkan seorang pria yang persis dengan apa yang Jungkook deskripsikan. _Ish, membayangkan saja sudah geli, apalagi bertemu dengan tuan Oh langsung!_ Pikir Luhan sambil bergidik ngeri.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menepuk tangannya sambil membuka matanya lebar, seolah-olah ia baru saja teringat akan suatu hal yang sangat penting.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku baru ingat! Aku dengar dari Seokjin kalau tuan Oh itu adalah seseorang yang sebenarnya berumur 144 tahun. Namun ia selalu berendam ke air ' _Eternity_ ' saat ia berumur 30 tahun. Maka dari itu ia berhenti menua walaupun umurnya selalu bertambah."

Hening.

Kemudian gelak tawa segera mengisi ruangan itu. Pasalnya cerita Baekhyun sangat tidak masuk akal. Maksudnya, apa-apaan air ' _Eternity_ ' itu? Ini jaman modern, tidak ada orang yang percaya dengan cerita dongeng seperti itu. Apalagi cerita dongeng murahan seperti itu, tentu saja mereka tidak percaya.

"Aish! Aku kan dengar dari Seokjin!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

Kemudian Luhan berkata disela-sela tawanya, "Astaga, sebenarnya siapa sih Seokjin itu?"

"Dia adalah raja gosip di mansion ini. Ia hampir mengetahui semua tentang hal di mansion ini, entah itu kebohongan atau kebenaran. Seolah-olah ia memasang telinganya ke seluruh dinding yang ada di mansion ini, setiap kejadian Seokjin pasti tahu." Jelas Minseok.

Kemudian setelah saat Luhan akan membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi penjelasan Minseok, tiba-tiba orang sedang mereka bicarakan, _aka_ Seokjin, berlari ke arah mereka sambil berkata, "Tuan Park menyuruh para pekerja mansion ini untuk menyambut tuan Oh di _hall_ utama! Ayo cepat!"

* * *

Luhan memasang topeng berwarna putih polos itu ke wajahnya. Luhan sangat terkagum-kagum oleh kehebatan fasilitas mansion ini, maksudnya, kenapa ada topeng tembus pandang jika digunakan dan putih polos didepannya? Apalagi setiap topeng memiliki kamera pendeteksi arah mata, apakah itu tidak akan mengeluarkan biaya yang sangat banyak?

"Baekhyun, sebenarnya mansion ini mempunyai berapa pekerja sih?" Bisik Luhan pada Baekhyun yang sedang membenahi dasi kupu-kupunya.

"Seingatku sih 33; 4 tukang kebun, 3 koki, 3 supir, 13 pelayan, dan 10 petugas keamanan."

"Eh? Banyak sekali..."

Kemudian seorang pria tampan dengan rambut coklat yang ditata ke belakang berjalan ditengah-tengah mereka sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya, meminta para pekerja mansion yang sudah terkumpul untuk memperhatikannya.

"Ah ya, itu Kim Junmyeon, kepala pelayan mansion ini."

Luhan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pria itu, menatapnya secara detail. Junmyeon, pria itu sebenarnya memiliki wajah yang hangat dibalik wajah yang kaku itu. Ia juga tidak terlalu tinggi, justru bisa dibilang pendek untuk ukuran laki-laki, sama halnya seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Kemudian Junmyeon membuka suara, "Sebentar lagi tuan Oh akan sampai, harap pakai topeng kalian yang benar dan jangan berani-beraninya kalian mengintip. Kalian harus membungkukkan badan kalian mulai dari..." Junmyeon melirik jam tangannya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Sekarang."

Dengan serempak, orang-orang yang bekerja disitu membungkukkan badan mereka. Luhan pun juga, hell, dia juga tidak ingin dipecat dari pekerjaan barunya. Maka dari itu Luhan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat agar bisa mengalahkan rasa penasarannya untuk melihat tuan Oh.

Kemudian ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang diikuti oleh langkah kaki orang lain dibelakangnya, yang Luhan yakini adalah tuan Oh dan tuan Park. Entah apa yang membuat Luhan keringat dingin, yang jelas ia sangat gugup sampai-sampai jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Sampai-sampai ia yakin jika Baekhyun bisa mendengar detak jantungnya.

Tak lama lagi terdengar suara pintu tertutup yang kemudian disusul oleh suara gaduh. Sontak Luhan menegakkan badannya dan menoleh ke arah seorang lelaki yang sekarang sedang di kelilingi oleh para petugas keamanan.

"Tidak! Kumohon maafkan aku! A-aku benar-benar tidak sengaja! Kumohon!" Jeritnya sambil meronta-ronta agar para pria berbaju hitam dengan badan yang besar itu melepas cengkraman tangan mereka.

Setelah para petugas berhasil membawa lelaki itu pergi dari mansion, semua orang yang berada disitu hanya bungkam dan kembali melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing, seolah-olah tidak ada yang aneh dengan adegan yang baru saja terjadi.

Luhan yang kebingungan itu otomatis menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan _jelaskan-apa-yang-telah-terjadi-barusan_. Sedangkan lelaki berambut merah muda itu hanya menghela napas panjang sambil menarik tangan Luhan menuju ruang penyimpanan.

Di ruang penyimpanan, Baekhyun mengambil dua buah pembersih kaca dan lap. Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan kebingungan sekali lagi, namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan lelaki China itu. Justru ia kembali menarik tangan Luhan menuju sebuah koridor dan menyuruh Luhan untuk membersihkan kaca jendela tersebut.

"Baekhyun? Apa kau tidak akan menjelaskannya padaku?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyemprotkan cairan pembersih ke arah kaca jendela.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghela napas, "Namanya Minhyuk. Ia mulai bekerja disini pada hari yang sama sepertiku." Lelaki berambut merah muda itu juga ikut menyemprotkan cairan pembersih ke kaca jendela. "Dan tadi itu adalah hukuman bagi orang yang mengintip tuan Oh. Sengaja maupun tidak sengaja, orang itu pasti dihukum."

Luhan bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Hukumannya apa Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan lalu kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun memilih untuk membersihkan kaca jendela dan menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Baek—"

"A-aku tidak tahu! Oke? Yang kutahu, setiap orang yang melihat tuan Oh pasti akan dihukum! Dia akan dibawa keluar dari mansion, tapi setelah itu dia tidak akan pernah kembali. Dan aku sendiri tidak tahu hukuman apa yang mansion ini berikan untuk para pelanggar Lu!" Suara Baekhyun bergetar, seolah-olah lelaki mungil itu ingin menangis. Jelas Baekhyun sangat ketakutan.

Tangan Luhan bergerak untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Kemudian ia mengelus pelan rambut merah muda sahabatnya itu. Jelas sekali ada hal yang aneh disembunyikan oleh mansion ini.

"M-maafkan aku Lu, bukannya a-aku sengaja membawamu kesini untuk mencelakaimu. Aku membawamu kesini k-karena aku tidak ingin kau terus-terusan terlilit oleh hutang." Baekhyun menangis terisak dalam pelukan Luhan. Hal ini membuat Luhan semakin kasihan kepada sahabat satu-satunya itu. Andai saja dulu ia tidak malas-malasan ketika masih sekolah. Andai saja ia pintar. Andai saja ia orang kaya, pasti Baekhyun dan dirinya tidak perlu bekerja ditempat aneh ini.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun, tenanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kau tidak perlu menangis, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mencarikanku sebuah pekerjaan yang memiliki gaji yang besar."

"M-maaf,"

Luhan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. Kemudian Baekhyun melepas pelukan Luhan dan berkata, "Sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil walaupun jejak airmatanya masih terlihat di pipinya. Luhan membalas senyuman Baekhyun dan mengambil lap yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Ayo,"

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan.

Luhan harus membersihkan mansion super besar ini, mulai dari dapur, perpustakaan, kamar mandi, kamar-kamar tamu, dan masih banyak lagi. Walaupun mansion ini mempunyai 13 pelayan, tetap saja mansion ini masih terlalu besar untuk dibersihkan oleh 13 orang.

Luhan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya seusai mandi, lalu memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas panjang. Kemudian Luhan merasakan ada angin menerpa tubuhnya dari arah luar jendela. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela dan mendapati jika jendela kamarnya itu masih terbuka dengan lebar.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan ke arah jendela dan berusaha menutupnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Luhan menemukan sesuatu di ranting yang berada di dekat jendela kamarnya, seperti sebuah kertas yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja disangkutkan ke ranting. Karena rasa penasarannya sangat besar, Luhan memutuskan untuk meraih ranting itu dan mengambil kertas tersebut.

Kertas itu berwarna putih polos dan terlihat masih baru. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dengan tinta yang masih basah. Jelas sekali jika kertas ini baru saja ditulis oleh seseorang. Luhan mengintip keluar jendela, namun nihil, tidak ada satupun orang di bawah ataupun di atas.

Aneh.

Luhan akhirnya hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil kembali menutup jendela kamarnya. Lalu ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan setelah dibuka, ia justru semakin dibuat kebingungan oleh isi kertas tersebut.

Kertas itu bertuliskan, ' _Sebuah jendela ilmu yang berdarah. Seri 5_ '

Luhan mendesah pelan saat melihat tulisan itu. Hell, Luhan bahkan mendapat nilai paling buruk di kelasnya dulu. Dan sekarang ia disuruh memecahkan misteri? Tidak, terima kasih.

Luhan meletakkan kertas itu di dalam laci dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Namun sayangnya kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, bahkan ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya karena terlalu penasaran. Akhirnya Luhan bangkit dari ranjang nyamannya dan melihat ke arah jam dinding.

 _10.24_

Luhan masih ingat jelas jika batas waktu pelayan berada di mansion utama adalah jam 11 malam. Jadi jika ia pergi sekarang pasti tidak apa-apa kan?

Luhan berencana pergi ke perpustakaan mansion Oh, ia yakin 100% jika tulisan di kertas itu adalah sebuah judul buku. Ia mengetahui itu karena di akhir kalimat terdapat tulisan ' _seri 5_ '. Seingat Luhan, hal itu hanya terdapat di sebuah buku atau film.

Akhirnya dengan penuh percaya diri, ia melangkah keluar kamar dan berlari menuju mansion utama dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Apapun yang terjadi, Luhan haru menguak rahasia mansion ini secepat mungkin.

Luhan berjalan berjingkat-jingkat, seolah-olah ia ingin mencuri sesuatu dari rumah ini. Untung saja mansion ini bukan tempat yang diisi oleh kamera cctv. Luhan sudah mengecek setiap ujung ruangan, jaga-jaga saja bila ada kamera cctv. Namun ternyata nihil, tidak ada satupun kamera cctv.

Setelah itu, Luhan berhasil menemukan sebuah pintu yang diatasnya bertuliskan ' _library_ '. Dengan penuh semangat, Luhan mulai menyentuh gagang pintu dan menariknya ke arah luar.

Luhan mengintip dan tidak mendapati satupun orang didalam. Dengan gesit, Luhan langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menutup pintu tersebut. Lelaki berambut coklat itu akhirnya bisa bernapas dengan lega sebelum akhirnya ia hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat perpustakaan itu ternyata sangat besar. Bahkan tiga kalinya apartemennya. Bagaimana caranya Luhan bisa menemukan buku itu?

Dengan hati-hati, Luhan berjalan ke rak-rak buku yang berjajar-jajar dengan rapi memenuhi ruangan itu. Kemudian ia mulai mencari ke setiap rak. Rak demi rak sudah Luhan lewati, namun nihil, tidak ada satupun buku yang berjudul seperti itu. Akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk istirahat sebentar ketika melihat area membaca dengan dua buah sofa yang menghadap sebuah perapian di tengah ruangan.

Ketika mulai mendekati area membaca tersebut, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya seperti mengabur. Dan ketika ia mengusap matanya, berapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika ia melihat seorang pria dan wanita sedang tergeletak di sofa dengan keadaan tidak bernyawa, ditambah dengan darah yang menodai pakaian mereka.

Luhan hampir saja menjerit jika saja tidak ada seorang lelaki berambut hitam pekat dengan raut wajah yang dingin membekap mulutnya. Mata Luhan semakin membesar ketika melihat mata pria tersebut,

Sepasang mata yang berwarna biru _cerulean_ *.

* * *

*biru cerulean : (jenis warna biru) biru jernih.

* * *

Ya ampun aku kaget banget waktu malem ini buka akun ffn dan ngecek ff ini udah punya 80 review! Astaga, rasanya pengen nangis haha T-T gak nyangka kalo bisa dapet respon sebagus ini. Aku kira ff ini bakalan bosenin, makanya aku pasrah aja deh kalo ff ini dapet review dikit. Eh ternyata malah berbanding balik sama yang aku kira, makasih ya buat pembaca yang udah mau review ^^

Oke, see ya in the next update!


	3. The Blue Roses

**xselumate 2015  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : The Blue Roses**

* * *

Luhan terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sedang berada di kamarnya yang baru. Kemudian ia memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut dengan nyeri. Lalu ia teringat dengan kejadian semalam, di perpustakaan mansion utama. Ia yakin 100% jika kejadian semalam bukan mimpi, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia terbangun disini?

Lalu gambaran seorang pria bermata biru _cerulean_ itu terlintas di kepalanya, langsung saja Luhan melompat bangun dari ranjangnya dan mengintip ke bawah ranjangnya. Bisa saja pria semalam itu masih berada di kamarnya. Namun ternyata tidak ada seorang pun di bawah ranjangnya.

Luhan menghela napas lega sebelum akhirnya ia berlari ke arah laci mejanya dan mengecek keberadaan kertas yang tidak sengaja ia temukan semalam. Ternyata kertas itu masih utuh dan berada ditempat yang sama seperti terakhir kali ia meletakkannya.

Jadi itu bukan mimpi, pikir Luhan sambil membaca kembali isi kertas itu. Tapi siapa pria itu? Dan kenapa warna matanya seperti itu? Ia memang tidak mengingat wajah pria itu secara detail, namun ia hanya mengingat satu, yaitu warna matanya yang sangat indah.

Malam itu, saat Luhan berada di ruangan perpustakaan, pria itu kemudian datang secara tiba-tiba. Dan pada saat itu juga pandangannya bertemu dengan mata pria itu. Matanya yang berwarna biru _cerulean_ adalah satu-satunya hal yang melekat jelas di ingatannya, karena begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan pria itu, tiba-tiba saja dirinya merasa menemukan sebuah ketenangan di tengah-tengah keadaan yang genting.

Namun setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

Sekarang Luhan berpikir, bagaimana caranya dia bisa pingsan ditempat itu? Apa karena ia kekurangan oksigen? Atau karena pria itu membekapnya dengan obat bius?

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah pintu kamarnya. Dengan cepat, Luhan kembali memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam lacinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Di luar sudah terdapat Baekhyun yang masih dibalut oleh piyama tidurnya. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, Baekhyun menerobos masuk ke kamar Luhan dan membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Sedangkan Luhan dengan santainya kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, seolah-olah hal itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar baginya.

Luhan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang melanjutkan mimpimya dan melirik ke arah jam dinding kamarnya.

 _05.30_

Dengan helaan napas panjang, Luhan berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya. Setelah itu, ia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi, tanpa menghiraukan seekor burung merpati yang masuk ke kamarnya dan memasukkan sebuah kunci ke dalam saku seragamnya.

* * *

"Ah, Kyungsoo-ssi, kau tidak usah repot-repot membawakanku sarapan..." Luhan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membawa nampan makanan. Kemudian ia meletakkan nampan itu ke atas meja dan duduk di sebelah Luhan yang sedang memainkan ponselnya di atas ranjang.

"Umm... Sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong,"

Luhan tertawa renyah sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu milik Kyungsoo, "Kau tidak usah repot-repot membawakanku sarapan jika kau hanya ingin meminta tolong kepadaku!"

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dan menatap mata Luhan. "Masalahnya ini adalah permintaan yang lumayan berat..."

"Eh? Permintaan apa?"

Kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk menutupnya dan menguncinya. Kemudian ia kembali duduk disebelah Luhan dan bertanya, "Apa Baekhyun ada disini?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, dia sudah pergi setelah aku mandi."

"Oh... Oke, sekarang dengarkan aku," Kyungsoo mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kemarin aku diberi tugas untuk mengantarkan makanan ke kamar tuan Oh untuk ke dua kalinya untuk bulan ini. Dan faktanya, aku mempunyai penglihatan yang cukup buruk. Jadi ketika aku memakai topeng itu, pandanganku menjadi mengabur. Biasanya aku akan menyuruh Jungkook atau Jongin untuk menggantikanku, tapi mereka berdua tidak ada disini sekarang, jadi... Apa kau mau menggantikanku?"

Hening untuk sementara.

Kemudian mata Luhan berbinar-binar setelah berhasil memahami permintaan Kyungsoo. Maksudnya, itulah yang ia harapkan sejak ia membaca kontrak bahwa yang ditugaskan saja yang boleh menginjak lantai 4. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo memintanya untuk sekarang? Tentu saja jawabannya iya!

"Kau serius? Kau ingin aku untuk pergi ke lantai 4?! Astaga! Kyungsoo, kau tahu kan betapa penasarannya aku dengan mansion ini? Tentu saja aku mau!" Luhan tersenyum dengan cerah, seolah-olah ia telah memenangkan uang sebesar 1 juta won.

"Eh? Benarkah? Wah, terima kasih!" Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang tersenyum dengan manis.

"Tapi kenapa Baekhyun tidak boleh mengetahuinya?"

Kyungsoo kembali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Eum... Apa ya... Ini seperti permintaan pribadi dari tuan Park. Karena tuan Park tidak bisa mengantarkan sarapan kepada tuan Oh sendiri, sedangkan Junmyeon sunbae tidak berada di mansion sekarang. Jadi dia memberikan kepercayaannya kepadaku." Kyungsoo menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau kan juga tahu kalau Baekhyun menyukai tuan Park sejak ia pertama kali bekerja disini, jadi aku merasa tidak enak jika mengatakan ini kepada Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin ia mengira aku memiliki hubungan spesial dengan tuan Park,"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda jika ia paham.

"Jadi... Mana sarapan milik tuan Oh?"

* * *

Luhan membawa nampan yang hanya berisi sebuah roti isi dan secangkir kopi itu dengan hati-hati. Melihat sarapan milik majikannya itu, Luhan jadi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kurusnya tuan Oh. Pasalnya, Luhan memakan banyak jenis makanan sewaktu sarapan. Sebuah roti isi dan kopi itu tidak akan membuatnya terisi sama sekali.

' _Kenapa orang-orang kaya justru tidak pernah memakan makanan enak dan mahal? Heol, aneh! Jika aku adalah orang kaya, pasti aku akan memakan pizza dan steak yang ditaburi dengan parutan emas!_ ' Batin Luhan gemas. Melihat sarapan milik majikannya sama dengan melihat sarapan kesehariannya.

Sesampainya di lantai 4, Luhan dengan cepat memasang topengnya dan menata seragamnya. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan menuju pintu yang berada di ujung koridor lantai 4, sesuai dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan kepadanya.

Luhan merasa gugup ketika berdiri di depan pintu kamar milik majikannya. Dengan ragu-ragu, Luhan mengetuk pintu tersebut. "P-permisi, saya k-kemari untuk mengantarkan sarapan milik anda," Suara Luhan bergetar hebat ketika mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Masuk."

 **Deg**.

Jantung Luhan rasanya sudah seperti berlari estafet dari tempatnya ketika mendengar suara berat milik tuan Oh. Ya tuhan, bahkan dirinya hanya mengantarkan makanan kepada majikannya _yang-sangat-misterius-dan-mencurigakan-itu_ , bukan kepada seseorang yang ia taksiri. Tapi Luhan justru sangat gugup, rasanya seperti saat gurunya membagikan nilai ujian matematika.

Dengan perlahan, Luhan menyentuh knop pintu tersebut dan membukanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu yang berada di belakangnya.

Saat ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan, ia sekali lagi hanya bisa mendecak penuh kekaguman. Kamar itu memiliki desain yang simple dan terkesan minimalis, berbanding balik dengan desain seluruh mansion ini yang lebih terkesan bergaya _victorian_.

Dengan sebuah ranjang berukuran _king size,_ rak-rak buku yang berjajar rapi mengelilingi dinding kamar, sebuah perapian, sebuah meja dengan komputer diatasnya, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia juga bisa melihat dua pintu yang Luhan yakini menuju ke arah kamar mandi dan lemari pakaian.

Luhan berjalan ke arah sebuah meja yang hanya dihiasi oleh sebuah vas yang berisi 15 tangkai bunga mawar biru yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

Setelah menata makanan milik tuan Oh, Luhan sempat terdiam sejenak sambil menatapi bunga mawar tersebut. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang spesial dengan bunga mawar tersebut, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari jika seseorang dengan balutan baju handuk itu sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau bisa mengambil semua mawar itu,"

Sontak Luhan terlonjak saat mendengar suara berat milik seorang pria dari belakangnya. Jantungnya seolah-olah berlari estafet dari tempatnya semula. Dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali menoleh dan melihat langsung wajah milik tuan Oh yang selama ini menjadi pertanyaan terbesar dalam hidup Luhan.

"A-ah, tidak tuan, saya hanya melihat bunga ini karena warnanya sangat indah." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas ujung pakaian seragamnya—gugup.

"Mawar biru memang indah. Sayang sekali jarang ada orang yang menjual mawar ini, padahal warnanya sangat indah, seperti batu _sapphire_." Ucap pria di belakangnya itu.

Napas Luhan seperti tercekat, jelas sekali bahwa ia tidak hanya sekali mendengar suara ini.

"Ambil vas itu dan bawa ke kamarmu." Perintah majikannya.

"T-tapi—"

"Ini _perintah_."

Lalu bunyi surat kontrak itu terngiang-ngiang lagi di otaknya, _**para pekerja hanya menerima perintah dari tuan Oh, tuan Park, dan kepala pelayan Kim.**_

Dengan tangan bergetar, Luhan mengambil vas kristal tersebut dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dari belakang Luhan, terlihat sebuah senyuman yang menyedihkan terukir diwajah tuan Oh—seolah-olah terdapat kesedihan dan rasa bersalah terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

Dengan mata terpejam, Luhan membalikkan badannya menghadap ke majikannya lalu membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. "Terima kasih,"

Luhan berlari keluar dari kamar majikannya sambil menutup pintu dengan hati-hati. Diluar kamar, Luhan hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu sambil menggenggam vas itu dengan erat. Dengan jantung yang masih berdetak tidak beraturan, akhirnya dia memilih untuk berlari menuruni tangga—meninggalkan lantai 4.

Sedangkan di kamar, tuan Oh langsung bersandar pada dinding kamarnya sambil berusaha untuk mengambil napas. Dahinya berkeringat, napasnya memburu, seolah-olah ia adalah buronan yang sedang dikejar oleh polisi.

Ketika tuan Oh mengangkat kepalanya, mata biru ceruleannya tampak menyala.

* * *

Luhan meletakkan vas kristal yang berisi bunga mawar biru itu ke atas meja kamarnya. Kemudian ia menatap bunga itu sekali lagi, entah kenapa Luhan merasa jika ia tidak hanya sekali melihat bunga itu. Sejak ia bekerja disini, ia menjadi sering mengalami _deja vu_.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut hijau _mint_ memasuki kamar Luhan tanpa mengetuk. Sontak saja Luhan langsung menoleh dan menatap lelaki itu kebingungan, sedang apa lelaki asing itu kemari?

Lalu lelaki itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat Luhan, kemudian ia segera membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf. "M-maaf! Aku kira ini kamarku!"

"O-oh... Tidak apa-apa! Itu normal!"

Kemudian lelaki itu masih menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sedang bersemu merah karena malu. Luhan mendekati lelaki itu dan bertanya, "Siapa namamu? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

"A-ah, aku sebenarnya sudah lama berada disini, tapi aku baru saja kembali dari rumahku kemarin jadi mungkin saja hyung tidak pernah melihatku..."

Luhan tertawa saat melihat lelaki didepannya ini masih berbicara sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Min Yoongi."

Lelaki berambut hijau _mint_ yang sedang berdiri didepannya bernama Min Yoongi. Lelaki itu tidak seberapa tinggi, namun jelas ia lebih tinggi daripada Baekhyun. Rambut hijau mintnya juga sangat cocok dengan wajahnya. Bagaimanapun juga lelaki bernama Min Yoongi itu juga pernah ia lihat di suatu tempat.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu hyung..."

Luhan tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda jika ia sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh kehadiran Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap bunga mawar biru itu dari kejauhan. "Sepertinya hyung sangat menyukai bunga itu ya? Pasti hyung mendapatnya dari kekasih hyung," spekulasinya.

Lalu Yoongi berjalan ke arah vas yang berisi 15 tangkai bunga mawar biru itu sambil memegang mahkota bunganya perlahan.

"Um... Itu... Aku baru mendapatkannya dari _seseorang_ "

Kemudian Yoongi menoleh ke arah Luhan sambil tersenyum manis, sampai-sampai matanya tidak terlihat.

"Tapi kau tahu hyung? Bunga ini bukan sekedar bunga. Bunga ini memiliki arti juga."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Arti?"

"Iya. Bunga mawar biru melambangkan kemisteriusan dan sesuatu yang mustahil. Alasannya sederhana, bunga mawar biru itu tidak _benar-benar_ ada di alam. Warna biru itu hanya pewarna atau hasil perkawinan silang dari bunga mawar putih dengan bunga lain yang bisa menghasilkan warna biru. Maka dari itu bunga mawar biru bisa dilambangkan sebagai kemisteriusan dan hal yang mustahil." Jelasnya sambil kembali menatap bunga mawar itu.

"Ah.. Jadi begitu..." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda jika ia memahami penjelasan dari Yoongi. Tapi anehnya, kenapa tuan Oh memberikan bunga itu kepada Luhan?

"Ah satu lagi, jumlah bunga mawar ini juga memiliki arti." Yoongi menghitungi bunga mawar tersebut dengan jarinya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "15. Mawar ini memiliki 15 tangkai. Seingatku jika seseorang memberimu 15 tangkai bunga mawar, itu artinya seseorang itu sedang sangat menyesal."

Menyesal? Kenapa tuan Oh menyesal kepadanya? Dan kenapa Luhan merasa jika mawar ini seperti sudah direncanakan? Maksudnya, kenapa tiba-tiba majikannya—yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal—memberikan bunga itu kepadanya? Bukankah itu sangat aneh? Pasti ada suatu hal lagi yang misterius dengan bunga mawar itu.

"Ah hyung, aku pergi dulu ya! Aku lupa jika kepala Kim menyuruhku untuk membersihkan taman belakang." Pamitnya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Namun sebelum Yoongi benar-benar menutup pintu kamar Luhan, ia berkata sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan.

"Kau tahu hyung, _dia_ bukan orang yang sesederhana itu untuk memberikan bunganya kepadamu."

Setelah kepergian Yoongi, Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa lelaki itu tahu bahwa Luhan lebih tua darinya?

* * *

3 hari berlalu, sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah melihat tuan Oh ataupun Yoongi.

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 9, tapi masih banyak pelayan yang masih sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka di mansion utama. Untungnya Luhan dapat menyelesaikannya sampai jam 9 sehingga ia bisa beristirahat di kamarnya.

Kemudian Luhan kembali teringat dengan kertas yang ia temukan kemarin. Ia bahkan belum sempat kembali ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku itu karena seusai melakukan semua pekerjaannya, ia selalu kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur.

Dan sekarang adalah kesempatan untuk Luhan, ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan membuka laci yang berada di samping ranjangnya lalu mengambil kertas itu lagi. Ia membacanya sekali lagi, namun tetap saja ia belum juga menemukan jawaban.

' _Sebuah jendela ilmu yang berdarah... Buku macam apa itu?_ '

Tiba-tiba nama Yeri terlintas di kepalanya. Ah, ia lupa jika adiknya sangat pintar memecahkan misteri.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di bawah bantalnya dan mencari kontak adiknya di ponselnya. Lalu ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

" _Oppa? Ada ap—_ "

"Ya! Ya! Apa kau tahu arti dari 'jendela ilmu yang berdarah'?"

" _Ish! Bicaranya pelan-pelan saja! Apa? Jendela ilmu yang berdarah? Eum.._."

Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah—tidak sabar.

"Cepaaat!"

" _Ya! Aku ini sedang berpikir oppa! Eh, oh! Aku tahu, pasti itu artinya sebuah buku yang berwarna merah!"_

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya "Hah? Buku berwarna merah?"

 _"Iyaa... Entah itu sampulnya atau kertasnya. Intinya pasti itu berwarna merah."_

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang mengerling, tanda jika ia sangat tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan ia temukan malam ini. "Baiklah, thanks sister!"

 _Pip_.

Luhan dengan terburu-buru berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju mansion utama, tepatnya menuju ke perpustakaan. Sesampainya di perpustakaan, ia segera membuka pintu besar itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sekali lagi, ia bisa melihat rak-rak buku itu berjajar-jajar diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Dengan penuh perjuangan, Luhan menyusuri setiap rak buku itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak ada satupun buku yang terlewati. Pada saat ia berada di rak ke-8, ia melihat sebuah buku berwarna merah pekat, kontras dengan buku-buku yang berada di setiap rak. Ia mengambil buku itu lalu melihat judul buku tersebut,

' _Crimson Red and Cerulean Blue'_

Luhan hampir saja melempar buku—karena buku itu hanyalah buku anak-anak—itu jika saja tidak ada berlembar-lembar kertas yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dari buku merah itu. Ia mengambil kertas-kerta yang berisi tulisan tangan dan membacanya dalam hati.

 _'Aku sangat menyukai buku ini! Buku ini memiliki tokoh yang persis seperti Sehun dan Serin unnie! Andai saja Serin unnie masih hidup, pasti dia akan membacakan buku ini untukku.'_

 _'Andai saja aku memiliki mata berwarna merah seindah milik Serin unnie, pasti Sehun akan tersenyum lagi! Kkk~'_

 _'Aku sedang bermain petak umpet dengan Sehun dan oppaku! Kkk~ mereka tidak akan menemukanku disini!'_

Luhan mengambil kertas terakhir dengan tangan bergetar.

' _Aku takut, banyak orang jahat dirumah ini. Mereka menakutkan! Mereka ingin membunuh Sehun juga! Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan Sehun dan oppaku!'_

Dibawah kertas itu terdapat bercak darah yang sudah berwarna coklat. Airmata Luhan tiba-tiba saja menetes dari matanya, ia bahkan tidak tahu maksud dari isi kertas itu. Tapi yang jelas ia sangat sedih ketika membacanya. Seolah-olah ia mengenal orang yang menulis di kertas ini.

Luhan melipat kertas itu dengan rapi dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya. Sedangkan buku merah itu masih berada di genggamannya. Ia membuka sampul buku tersebut dan melihat sebuah nama yang ditulis dengan bolpoin berada diatas halaman pertama,

 _'Luna Wu'_

Tiba-tiba saja dunia serasa berputar untuk kesekian kalinya. Rasanya sama saat ia melihat bunga mawar biru itu. Semuanya seperti tidak asing lagi baginya. Semua hal di mansion ini tampak familiar bagi Luhan. Bahkan Luna Wu, ia yakin bahwa ia mengenalinya di suatu tempat. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa Luna Wu itu.

Luhan bisa merasakan kakinya melemah, tubuhnya juga melemas. Ia yakin jika ia akan terjatuh sekali lagi di perpustakaan ini.

Tapi untuk kedua kalinya tubuhnya tidak terjatuh di lantai, melainkan dipelukan seseorang.

Seseorang yang hangat.

* * *

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya sedang berada digendongan orang lain. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat seorang pria tampan yang sedang membawanya. Kemudian ketika sinar bulan menerangi wajahnya, ia bisa melihat jelas mata biru cerulean itu menyala. Sudah kedua kalinya ia melihat mata biru yang menenangkan itu.

Karena merasa diperhatikan, pria itu menundukkan kepalanya, membuat pandangan kedua insan itu bertemu. Luhan berani bersumpah jika wajah pria didepannya ini tampan, bahkan bisa dibilang melewati kata tampan. Bibir kecil yang berwarna plum, alis yang terbentuk sempurna, hidung yang mancung, ditambah mata biru cerulean yang bebentuk seperti mata elang.

Benar-benar seperti pria yang baru saja melompat keluar dari buku manganya, pikir Luhan.

"Tidurlah Lu, perjalanan kita masih panjang."

Seolah-olah ucapan dari mulut pria itu sebuah mantra, mata Luhan kembali terpejam dan membawa dirinya menuju dunia mimpi.

* * *

Luhan benci ketika ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di ranjangnya. Seolah-olah semua kejadian di malam sebelumnya hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Jelas sekali jika kejadian semalam _benar-benar_ terjadi. Bahkan ia masih memakai baju seragamnya, ditambah kertas itu masih berada di sakunya.

Kemudian ia melihat buku merah yang ia ambil dari perpustakaan. Lalu ia teringat jika seorang pria membawanya. Pria bermata biru cerulean dengan wajah yang hampir mendekati kata sempurna. Apakah pria itu yang menolong dan membawanya kembali ke kamar? Siapa dia? Kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?

Luhan mengambil buku merah itu dan membaca judulnya sekali lagi,

' _Crimson Red and Cerulean Blue'_

 _Cerulean blue.._. Biru _cerulean_? Warna mata pria itu bukannya biru cerulean?

Luhan membuka halaman selanjutnya, kemudian selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya. Halaman demi halaman terlewati, tidak terasa ia sudah mencapai halaman terakhir buku tersebut. Buku itu tipis, seperti buku anak-anak kebanyakan. Maka dai itu Luhan bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan buku itu.

Buku itu menceritakan tentang dua ekor serigala, yang satunya memiliki mata berwarna merah crimson, sedangkan satunya berwarna biru cerulean. Mereka adalah sepasang adik dan kakak yang tinggal dihutan dengan bahagia, sebelum akhirnya penduduk di desa dekat hutan tersebut mengetahui jika terdapat serigala dihutan tersebut. Jadi mereka memburu kedua serigala tersebut. Tapi sayangnya, para penduduk hanya berhasil membunuh yang memiliki mata merah crimson. Sedangkan yang memiliki mata biru cerulean berhasil kabur dan selamat dari kekejaman manusia. Namun hal itu tidak membuat serigala itu bahagia, justru ia semakin murka dan pergi ke desa untuk membunuh setiap orang yang membunuh kakaknya. Pada akhirnya serigala itu menjadi penyendiri dan menyedihkan.

Saat melihat halaman terakhir, ia menemukan tulisan 'Book 5'. Kemudian ia kembali teringat jika cerita seri buku ini sama dengan cerita milik seseorang yang bernama Sehun dan Serin. Hal itu membuat Luhan ingin membeli semua seri buku ini.

Tiba-tiba suatu benda nampak seperti memukul otak Luhan dengan keras. Hal itu membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya dan kembali menyatukan semuanya, mulai dari pria misterius sampai buku merah ini.

Di kertas itu mengatakan jika cerita di buku merah itu mengingatkannya kepada Sehun dan Serin. Di buku itu pun sendiri menceritakan tentang dua serigala yang memiliki mata berwarna merah crimson dan biru cerulean. Serigala bermata merah crimson mati dibunuh oleh penduduk, menyisakan serigala bermata biru cerulean. Lalu Luhan juga bertemu dengan seorang pria misterius dengan mata berwarna biru cerulean, yang artinya—

Pria semalam adalah manusia setengah serigala.

"Ya! Kyungsoo, kau tahu? Aku bertemu dengan manusia setengah serigala semalam!"

Luhan berlari memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak di dapur. Kemudian tak lama terdengar suara Kyungsoo menertawakan Luhan, bagaimana tidak? Ini masih pagi dan omongan Luhan sudah kemana-mana. Ini 2015, tidak ada yang namanya 'manusia serigala'. Astaga, Kyungsoo harus menyuruh Luhan untuk berhenti berteman dengan Baekhyun.

"Manusia serigala? Tidak ada yang namanya manusia serigala di jaman sekarang Lu!" Ucap Kyungsoo di sela-sela tawanya. "Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Baekhyun, selalu percaya dengan hal-hal fantasi. Tolong jaga imajinasimu agar tidak terlalu tinggi ya Lu? Astaga, kau lucu sekali."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Tentu saja semuanya akan memiliki reaksi seperti itu. Ya, tidak mungkin manusia serigala itu ada. Kecuali jika Luhan hidup di jaman dahulu kala. Sekarang 2015, Luhan harus mengingat itu. Tidak ada manusia setengah serigala, adanya manusia setengah tikus—koruptor, pikir Luhan yang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh ya, kau kenal Min Yoongi tidak?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, "Dikatakan kenal sih tidak, aku hanya tahu saja. Dia pendiam dan penyendiri, jadi aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya." Ucapnya sambil kembali mengaduk adonan kuenya.

"Oh... Begitu... Kemarin dia mengajakku berbicara. Dan dia terlihat sangat misterius dan mengerikan."

"Benarkah? Aneh, padahal aku yang bekerja disini lebih lama saja tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Aku juga tidak pernah melihatnya berbincang dengan orang lain. Aku rasa... Dia hanya pemalu dan _introvert_ , itu saja."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang mengaduk adonan kue coklat.

"Kau membuat kue coklat?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya senang, "Hari ini ulang tahun Minseok, jadi kita akan merayakannya disini!"

"Benarkah? Aku akan membantumu!"

30 menit pun terlewati, kue sudah siap dimasukkan ke oven dan tinggal menunggu matangnya. Kemudian Luhan dan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi meja makan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Lu, jujurlah padaku, bagaimana jika ada orang disini yang menyukaimu? Bagaimana reaksimu?"

Luhan langsung mengerutkan dahinya, "Eh? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Memangnya siapa yang menyukaiku?"

Kyungsoo mendekatkan dirinya ke Luhan dan membisikkan sebuah nama ke telinganya.

"Apa?! Minseok men—"

Kata-kata Luhan terpotong ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun dan Jungkook berlari ke arah mereka sambil berteriak,

"Ya! Ke taman belakang! Sekarang! Sekarang!"

* * *

Di taman belakang banyak orang berkumpul, mengelilingi sesuatu. Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Jungkook yang baru sampai otomatis tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dikerumuni oleh orang-orang. Akhirnya mereka memilih untuk menerobos kerumunan dan menemukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka duga.

Seorang lelaki tergeletak disana dengan darah mengucur dari perutnya, seolah-olah ada orang yang menusuknya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan airmata mengalir di pipinya.

Kyungsoo berkata sambil terisak, "Padahal hari ini adalah hari spesialnya..."

* * *

Hai! Makasih ya reviewnya T-T sekarang The Outcast udah punya 190 review karna kalian! Makasiih~

Maaf ya kalo chapter ini kependekan, soalnya aku lagi uas, jadi ini nulisnya sambil nyempat-nyempatin waktu gitu xD oke, jangan lupa review ya ;)

See ya~

a/n : Luna Wu bukan penulis buku merah itu yaa


	4. The Crimson Red

**xselumate 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : The Crimson Red**

* * *

"Chanyeol-ah, kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu kepada temanku..."

Chanyeol menoleh ketika mendapati seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya berjalan mendekatinya.

Ruangan itu sangat gelap, hanya cahaya bulan saja yang bisa menerangi ruangan itu. Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang menghadap ke arah jendela sekarang membalikkan badannya untuk melihat lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Maaf, itu adalah peraturan."

"Biar kutebak, peraturan yang tidak tertulis lagi?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Apa peraturannya?"

"Tidak ada yang boleh mencuri sesuatu yang berharga milik tuan Oh." Ucapnya sambil kembali menghadap ke arah jendela. Lelaki itu akhirnya mengambil kesempatan untuk memeluk lelaki yang jauh lebih besar darinya dari belakang.

"Ah... Tapi bukannya itu terlalu mendadak? Kau bahkan belum sampai membunuhnya karena ada orang kan? Ckck... Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati sayang." Ucapnya sambil memainkan rambut Chanyeol.

Tidak ada balasan dari Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak seharusnya sampai sejauh itu Chanyeol, lagipula aku yakin tuan Oh tidak akan murka karena hal sekecil itu." Ucapnya yang berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol. "Tolong kontrol emosimu Chanyeol, tenang dan biarkan hal di sekitarmu mengalir. Matamu akhir-akhir ini sering berubah menjadi merah, kau tidak mau kan matamu menjadi warna merah permanen seperti tuan Oh dengan mata birunya karena dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya?"

Seolah-olah perkataan lelaki itu seperti lagu yang indah, Chanyeol justru memejamkan matanya, membiarkan lelaki itu tetap bersuara.

"Kau, berhenti berdiri di depan jendela saat bulan muncul! Aku tidak mau tiba-tiba kau berubah menjadi serigala, mengerti?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Menghirup wangi shampo yang khas milik kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Minseok?" Luhan berlari menghampiri Baekhyun ketika ia memasuki kamar Luhan.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, "Dia dalam keadaan koma sekarang."

Sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian itu—Minseok yang secara misterius hampir dibunuh oleh seseorang. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana dan kapan hal itu terjadi. Bahkan tidak ada bukti satupun yang tersisa. Seolah-olah yang menyakiti Minseok adalah makhluk astral.

Setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol hanya meminta agar semua pekerja di mansion ini tetap tenang dan kembali melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing. Dia juga berjanji bahwa dia akan menemukan siapa orang yang berniat jahat kepada Minseok. Well, setidaknya itu membuat keadaan di mansion lebih tenang.

Luhan tidak henti-hentinya berpikir, siapa yang dengan teganya berniat untuk membunuh Minseok? Seingat Luhan, Minseok tidak pernah bersikap menyebalkan pada satupun orang di mansion ini. Bahkan lelaki itu lebih cenderung pendiam dan penyabar. Tapi kenapa, kenapa ada orang yang dengan teganya melakukan itu kepada Minseok?

Hell, mansion ini benar-benar bermasalah. Luhan tidak akan terkejut jika ada orang yang mengatakan jika mansion itu berhantu atau terkutuk. Mulai dari majikan yang misterius, penglihatanan aneh yang ia lihat di beberapa tempat, pria bermata biru cerulean yang aneh, buku merah itu, dan sekarang ditambah dengan insiden tentang Minseok.

"Sudahlah Lu, ayo kita berkumpul ke hall sekarang. Seokjin tadi mengatakan jika hari ini tuan Park akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting."

Ketika Luhan dan Baekhyun sampai disana, mereka sudah mendapati banyak orang sudah berada disitu. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah berdiri dengan tegak di anak tangga dengan memasang wajah dinginnya. Dengan cepat Luhan dan Baekhyun ikut berbaris.

"Baik, apakah ada yang kurang?"

Hening.

"Karena tidak ada menjawab, maka aku simpulkan sudah lengkap semua." Chanyeol membenahi dasi hitamnya sambil berdeham.

"Psst, Luhan! Bukankah tuan Park sangat tampan pagi ini?" Bisik Baekhyun dari sampingnya. Luhan hanya membalas bisikan Baekhyun dengan memutar bola matanya bosan. Sedangkan lelaki berambut merah muda itu hanya tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya ia membenarkan dasinya.

"Lusa, tepatnya pada hari Minggu, tuan Oh akan mengadakan _masquerade ball_ (pesta dansa bertopeng) di mansion ini. Acara itu diadakan di _ballroom_ (aula) pada jam 7 malam sampai 12 malam. Yang akan hadir adalah tamu yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat dan terpandang. Jadi kalian harus membuat acara ini semewah dan semeriah mungkin, mengerti?"

Sontak semuanya menganggukkan kepala mereka sambil menyerukan kata 'mengerti'.

"Ah, kalian juga harus memakai topeng seharian penuh. Karena tuan Oh akan mengelilingi seluruh mansion untuk melihat keadaan. Ingat, tidak boleh mengintip! Kepala Kim, tugas ini akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu, oke?" Tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Junmyeon. Chanyeol hampir saja membalikkan badan sebelum akhirnya dia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, ini adalah asisten kepala chef pengganti Kim Minseok. Silahkan,"

Kemudian seorang lelaki berambut coklat tua berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Dengan senyum manisnya, ia mulai berbicara, "Perkenalkan namaku Jung Hoseok. Aku akan menjadi pengganti posisi Kim Minseok-ssi untuk beberapa waktu. Kumohon bantuannya! Khususnya bantuan dari Do Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kyungsoo yang berada di barisan yang paling depan sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Dalam hatinya, sebenarnya ia masih tidak terima posisi sahabatnya digantikan oleh orang asing. Dia sebenarnya bisa saja mengatur semua keadaan di dapur. Namun sayangnya akan ada acara lusa, sehingga ia harus membutuhkan seorang asisten agar pekerjaan tidak terlalu berat.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup. Kalian bisa kembali melakukan pekerjaan kalian lagi." Perintahnya. Semua orang yang berada disitu mulai membubarkan diri dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Jung Hoseok, lelaki itu sekarang justru membututi Chanyeol sambil bercakap-cakap dengan akrab dengannya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya mendecih sambil memutar bola matanya kesal. "Cih, dasar genit! Awas saja jika ia menyukai Chanyeol juga!" Geramnya sambil mengepalkan tangan kecilnya ke atas, seolah-olah ia akan melayangkan sebuah tinju ke kepala Hoseok.

"Um... Baekhyun, apa kau tidak terlalu overprotektif kepada orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal dekat?"

"Ya! Berhenti merusak mimpiku Luhan!" Serunya yang membuat Luhan memilih untuk lari terbirit-birit sebelum sebuah tangan melayang ke arah kepalanya.

* * *

Luhan menyeka keringat yang berada di dahinya sambil menghela napas lega saat ia berhasil membersihkan kamar tamu itu sendirian. Lelaki bersurai coklat itu memilih untuk melepas lelahnya dengan menempatkan dirinya ke sebuah sofa yang berada di dekat perapian. Ia sangat lelah, kamar ini lumayan besar untuknya. Pasalnya kamarnya tidak sebesar ini.

Chanyeol menyuruh para pelayan untuk membersihkan semua kamar tamu yang berada di mansion ini. Untung saja pelayan di mansion ini banyak, jadi satu orang yang mendapatkan tugas untuk membersihkan satu kamar. Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan membersihkan mansion ini sendirian. Bahkan dengan hanya berangan-angan saja hal itu sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Ketika ia sedang memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja ia bisa mendengar bisikan seorang perempuan tepat di telinganya.

 _"Buka matamu,"_

Sontak Luhan terlonjak dari tempatnya dan langsung bangkit dari posisi semulanya. Dengan was-was ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari suara bisikan tadi. Namun nihil, ia tidak mendapati satu orang pun berada disitu selain dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia berpikir, ini tidak mungkin perbuatan Baekhyun, atau siapa saja yang bekerja di mansion ini. Karena jelas-jelas itu tadi adalah suara perempuan. Dan faktanya, sejak hari pertama di mansion ini Luhan tidak pernah bertemu dengan satupun perempuan.

Jangan-jangan ini adalah arwah penasaran yang tinggal di kamar ini, pikir Luhan ngeri.

Luhan hampir saja berniat untuk berlari dari kamar itu secepat kilat jika saja bisikan itu tidak tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya sekali lagi.

"Tidak, jangan takut padaku! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Bisikan halus itu seolah-olah meyakinkannya jika makhluk _itu_ tidak berbahaya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Siapa kau?" Tanyanya sambil matanya menatap ke setiap sudut ruangan—mencari sumber suara tersebut.

 _"Wujudku sekarang tidak penting, aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan darimu."_

Luhan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Tangan, kaki, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, seolah-olah terjadi gempa bumi di ruangan itu. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya. Memangnya siapa yang tidak ketakukan ketika sesosok makhluk yang tidak terlihat mengajakmu berbicara dan meminta bantuanmu? Hell, itu sangat mengerikan!

"K-kau ingin aku untuk a-apa? Jika kau me-memintaku untuk membunuh o-orang, maka a-aku akan menolak!"

Kemudian suara itu hanya tertawa, membuat Luhan semakin ketakutan.

 _"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu,"_ Suara itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terdengar lagi. _"tapi bisakah kau menghentikannya?"_

Dahi Luhan berkerut, apa maksudnya? Siapa yang dia maksud dengan menghentikan _nya_? Lebih tepatnya siapa orang yang harus ia hentikan?

"Maksudmu siapa?"

Hening selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya suara itu muncul lagi,

 _"Dia... Dia yang bermata biru cerulean."_

* * *

"Tuan Oh, dia ada disini. Di mansion ini."

Pria yang tadinya sedang menghadap ke jendela sekarang berbalik ke arah Chanyeol dan menatapnya secara intens.

"Siapa?"

"Nona Oh, dia ada disini sekarang."

Pria bermarga Oh itu menarik alis sebelah kanannya, menandakan ia sangat tertarik dengan apa yang dilaporkan oleh Chanyeol. Kemudian ia menyeringai kecil sambil berjalan ke kursi besarnya yang berwarna hitam—kursi tahtanya yang seperti kursi para raja.

"Ah... Aneh, kenapa _dia_ tidak mengunjungiku terlebih dahulu?" Ucapnya dengan nada kecewa, sambil memutar-mutar gelas _wine_ yang berada di tangan kanannya. Seringaian tadi perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman pahit, seolah-olah ia sangat kecewa.

"Seharusnya kau mengunjungi adikmu terlebih dahulu, noona."

* * *

Luhan masih tidak mengerti dengan permintaan tolong makhluk-yang-tidak-terlihat itu. Setelah mengatakan 'hentikan dia yang bermata biru cerulean', tiba-tiba saja suara itu hilang seperti ditelan bumi, yang kemudian digantikan oleh sebuah kelopak bunga mawar merah yang jatuh—entah darimana—tepat di tangannya.

Sampai detik ini, Luhan masih memandangi kelopak bunga itu. Sekarang ia sedang berada di hall mansion utama, banyak para pelayan yang berada disitu, mulai dari membersihkan lukisan, hiasan dinding, lampu, cermin, dan lain sebagainya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya berdiri di tengah-tengah hall sambil menatap kelopak bunga itu terus menerus, seolah-olah ia terhipnotis olehnya.

Kemudian seseorang memegang bahunya pelan, membuat empunya terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan kelopak tersebut jika saja ia tidak dengan cepat mengambilnya.

Ketika Luhan menoleh, ia mendapati Jungkook sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Hyung? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

Jungkook semakin memberi Luhan tatapan aneh, "Aku perhatikan dari tadi, hyung hanya berdiri disini, lebih tepatnya di bawah lampu kristal ini selama 30 menit tanpa bergerak."

Apa? 30 menit? Tidak mungkin, Luhan merasa jika ia baru saja berdiri disitu sebentar. 30 menit itu terlalu lama, apalagi dengan hanya menatapi sebuah kelopak bunga. Kuulangi, sebuah kelopak _bunga_.

"A-apa? 30 menit? Hahaha, kau pasti bercanda! Aku baru saja sampai disini!"

"Hyung bisa tanya semua orang yang berada disini jika hyung tidak percaya. Bahkan hyung tidak merasa jika diberi tatapan aneh oleh orang-orang disini karena hyung berdiri disini seperti orang gila, ditambah hyung memandangi tangan hyung yang kosong itu seolah-olah hyung kehilangan pikiran!"

"Orang gila?! Ya! Bocah ini!" Luhan memukul bahu Jungkook. "Aku disi—tunggu, apa? Tangan kosong? Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas di tanganku ada kelopak bunga!"

Luhan menyodorkan tangannya yang terdapat sebuah kelopak bunga mawar merah diatasnya. Namun anehnya, Jungkook justru hanya tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Luhan pelan.

"Aigoo~ hyung! Aku tahu kau berusaha melucu kan? Memang sih suasanya sangat kelam sekali disini sejak Minseok hyung masuk ke rumah sakit. Aku tahu kau berusaha menghiburku dengan leluconmu yang menakutkan itu. Terima kasih hyung, aku benar-benar mencintaimu~"

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya terperangah saat melihat Jungkook yang seolah-olah tidak melihat kelopak bunga yang jelas-jelas berada di telapak tangannya. Tunggu, apa itu artinya hanya Luhan yang bisa melihat kelopak bunga itu?

Luhan terlalu sibuk berpikir-pikir sampai ia tidak mendengar perkataan Jungkook yang sedang mengeluh tentang pekerjaan hari ini yang sangat menumpuk dan sepinya hari ini ketika Minseok berada di rumah sakit. Namun tiba-tiba ia tersadar ketika ia merasakan adanya sepasang mata yang melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Jungkook. "Eh hyung, ada apa?"

Luhan tidak mengubris pertanyaan Jungkook dan tetap mencari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia sangat yakin jika seseorang sedang menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya terhenti pada seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di ujung lorong menuju pintu halaman belakang. Perempuan itu memakai gaun selutut berwarna putih dengan rambut panjang pirang keemasan terurai dengan indah. Satu hal yang membuat Luhan semakin tertarik, matanya. Matanya berwarna merah crimson.

Luhan menggoyangkan lengan Jungkook keras, "Jungkook, lihat! Apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah perempuan itu.

"Lihat apa sih hyung?"

Luhan memandang Jungkook tidak percaya. "Kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Memangnya ada apa? Hyuung, jangan menakutiku! Jelas-jelas tidak ada apa-apa disanaaa!"

Kemudian pandangan Luhan kembali teralih kepada perempuan itu yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding sambil mengulurkan tangannya, menandakan jika perempuan itu ingin Luhan mengikutinya sebelum akhirnya perempuan itu menghilang dari balik dinding.

"L-lupakan. Aku duluan ya!"

Luhan berlari meninggalkan Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Kemudian ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

Luhan mengikuti perempuan itu sampai ke gazebo yang berada di dekat danau, tempat yang ia pernah datangi saat ia pertama kali tersesat di mansion ini. Namun sesampainya disitu, ia tidak mendapati satu orang pun berada gazebo itu.

Luhan meringis pelan sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi yang berada disitu. Lalu ia menidurkan kepalanya ke meja. Gazebo itu memiliki satu set meja makan beserta kursinya yang berwarna putih, sesuai dengan warna gazebo itu. Ditambah dengan bunga-bunga yang mengelilingi pilar-pilar gazebo tersebut.

Saat Luhan merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi sedang meniup pelan rambutnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di depannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati perempuan bermata crimson tadi sedang duduk tepat di depannya.

Sontak Luhan terkejut dan terjatuh dari kursinya. Well, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika tiba-tiba ada orang yang duduk di depanmu secara mistis?

"K-kau! K-ke-kenapa...b-bisa..."

Perempuan di depannya itu hanya tersenyum manis tanpa dosa sambil memainkan kakinya. Luhan berpegangan ke kursi untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk lagi. Kaki Luhan rasanya melunak, seperti jelly. Bagaimana tidak? Perempuan di depannya ini jelas bukan manusia.

" _For your information_ , aku adalah suara yang tadi meminta bantuanmu."

Luhan yang masih syok hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata, membiarkan perempuan jadi-jadian di depannya ini berbicara.

"Kau sangat terkejut pasti? Maaf ya, aku hanya sangat senang ketika ada orang yang bisa merasakan keanehan di mansion ini."

"Eh? Keanehan?"

"Kau belum paham juga? Setelah semua yang kau alami disini? Ckck, jelas sekali jika kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang merasakan kejanggalan di mansion ini." Luhan masih menatap perempuan di depannya dengan tatapan aneh. "Ah.. Bagaimana caranya ya menjelaskan kepadamu..."

Luhan menatap perempuan itu dengan intens, seolah-olah ia meminta perempuan di depannya itu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Baik, seperti begini contohnya, Minseok telah menjadi korban pembunuhan 3 hari yang lalu. Tapi setelah itu tidak ada yang membahas tentang kejadian itu lagi kan selain orang-orang terdekat Minseok? Ditambah tidak ada orang yang ketakutan karena hal ini, bukannya itu sangat aneh?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja itu karena mansion ini! Perlahan-lahan mereka akan melupakan semua kejadian di mansion ini seperti uap air. Maka dari itu mereka sudah benar-benar lupa siapa korban dari kelicikan mansion ini."

Perempuan itu memainkan rambutnya dan kembali membuka mulutnya, "Mereka semua tidak sadar jika mansion ini setidak mengorbankan 1 jiwa setiap tahunnya. Namun mereka tidak akan mengingatnya, mereka hanya mengingat mansion ini hanya mengambil 2 orang dengan alasan 'melihat wajah tuan Oh'. Dan itu akan tetap seperti itu sampai beberapa tahun ke depan."

Luhan terdiam sambil berpikir, _hell, mansion ini benar-benar terkutuk!_

"Sebenarnya bukan mansion ini yang bermasalah, tapi orang-orang penghuni mansion ini yang bermasalah. Maka dari itu, Luhan, aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menghentikannya."

"Dia—"

"Iya, pria bermata biru cerulean itu. Kau harus menghentikannya, dan hanya kau lah yang satu-satunya bisa."

Luhan kembali tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya, kenapa dia? Kenapa harus dia? Bukannya Luhan tidak mau, ia suka 'misteri'. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyukai 'action'. Jika ia menghentikan pria itu dengan cara fisik, maka tentu saja ia akan menyerah terlebih dahulu. Luhan bahkan tidak bisa meninju orang dengan kepalan tangannya sendiri.

"Tapi... Sebenarnya kau itu siapa? Dan makhluk apa kau itu?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum simpul, "Kau bisa memanggilku Lin. Kau bisa menyebutku sebagai... Em... Arwah? Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu sebenarnya aku ini apa. Tapi yang jelas aku tidak tinggal di satu tempat terus menerus." Jelasnya dengan suara halusnya yang menggelitik telinga Luhan.

"Jadi... Kau tidak terus disini?"

"Tentu saja aku terus disini. Ini adalah tempat tinggalku, walaupun aku sudah lama tidak kemari selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkan dunia ini sebelum keinginanku terkabul..."

Dalam benaknya, Luhan sebenarnya tidak yakin bisa membantu perempuan itu—Lin. Ia bahkan tidak ingin ikut campur dengan semua masalah mansion ini. Memang benar ia ingin tahu rahasia mansion ini, tapi tidak sejauh ini. Ini sudah terlalu jauh. Tetapi bodohnya Luhan, ia justru tetap menyanggupi permintaan perempuan tak kasat mata itu.

* * *

"Jadi pria yang waktu itu menolongku adalah dalang dari semua yang terjadi di mansion ini ya... Ish, aku kira dia orang baik." Gumamnya sambil berjalan ke arah mansion untuk pekerja.

Setelah perempuan—yang ternyata bernama Lin—itu memberikan Luhan sedikit informasi, kemudian ia pergi begitu saja. Lin menolak untuk memberinya informasi tentang siapa dan ada apa dengan tuan Oh. Ia hanya membisikkan kata, 'seiring waktu berlalu, kau pasti juga akan tahu' sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar hilang dari hadapan Luhan.

Lin hanya ingin Luhan untuk menghentikan pria bermata biru cerulean tersebut. Dan sekarang Luhan berpikir, bagaimana caranya dia menemukan jalan untuk bertemu dengan pria itu sekali lagi?

Bagi Luhan, kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan pria itu adalah 1%. Karena ia tidak pernah melihat pria itu berada di kawasan mansion. Mungkin hanya waktu itu, ketika ia berada di perpustakaan. Lagipula ia selalu tidak sadarkan diri ketika bertemu dengan pria itu, lalu bagaimana caranya dia akan menghentikan pria itu?

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil mendesah pelan. Kemudian ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya, yang kemudian tangannya telah menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin di dalam sakunya. Lelaki bermata rusa itu menghentikan langkahnya untuk mengambil benda asing tersebut.

Kunci. Itu hanyalah sebuah kunci sederhana yang berukuran sedang dengan warna emas yang sudah berkarat di pegangan kuncinya.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa benda ini ada di sakunya? Ia tidak pernah ingat pernah menyimpan kunci di dalam sakunya. Seingatnya kunci apartemennya tidak seperti ini. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah melihat kunci tersebut seumur hidup—

Mata Luhan membulat ketika melihat kunci yang tadinya berdebu dan berkarat sekarang menjadi mengkilap seperti baru. Warna emas yang tadinya memudar, sekarang menjadi terang, seperti baru dibeli dari toko. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya kebingungan setengah mati.

Ketika Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kunci tersebut, ia semakin terkejut. Pasalnya sekarang ia sedang berada di tengah hutan antah-berantah. Kemudian ia mendapati sebuah pohon yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah rumah kecil, seperti rumah pohon untuk tempat bermain anak-anak.

Karena rasa penasaran Luhan sekarang jauh lebih besar dari rasa takutnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk memanjat tangga menuju rumah pohon tersebut.

Sesampainya disana, Luhan melihat ada lilin yang menyala di dalam rumah pohon tersebut. Saat ia ingin membuka pintunya, ternyata pintu itu terkunci. Dengan segera Luhan menggunakan kunci yang berada di tangannya itu untuk membuka pintu berwarna merah itu.

Saat pintu terbuka, ia melihat dua anak—satu laki-laki yang berumur 5 tahunan dan satunya lagi perempuan yang lebih tua darinya, mungkin berusia 12 tahunan. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, sedangkan anak perempuan—yang Luhan yakini adalah kakaknya—memiliki rambut berwarna pirang keemasan.

' _Pirang keemasan? Rambut itu... Bukankah itu_ —'

Luhan semakin terkejut ketika kedua anak itu berbalik dan menghadap ke arahnya. Ia bisa merasakan kakinya melemas. Kemudian ia membiarkan lututnya menyerah yang membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai kayu itu. Kedua tangannya yang bergetar itu ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya.

"K-kalian..."

Anak laki-laki itu memiliki mata berwarna biru cerulean, sedang anak perempuan itu memiliki mata berwarna merah crimson. Hal itu membuat Luhan langsung teringat kepada buku merah yang ia ambil dari perpustakaan.

Dengan suara bergetar, Luhan bertanya, "S-Sehun... Se-Serin... adalah nama kalian kan?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk sambil menggandeng erat tangan kakaknya. Sedangkan anak perempuan bermata crimson itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya sambil mengelus pelan rambut adiknya itu.

Luhan bersumpah jika ia pernah melihat kedua anak ini di suatu tempat. Apalagi anak perempuan berambut pirang keema—tunggu, rambut pirang dan mata crimson mirip sekali dengan...

Luhan membuka mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Lin adalah Serin?"

* * *

Pria bermata biru cerulean itu menatap ke arah lelaki berambut coklat yang sedang tergeletak di lantai dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat kunci emas yang berkarat itu.

"Makhluk yang malang..."

Dengan mudahnya pria itu mengangkat tubuh lelaki yang tadinya itu ke gendongannya. Kemudian ia melihat kunci yang tadinya di genggam oleh lelaki itu terjatuh di lantai. Dengan hati-hati ia mengambil kunci itu dan memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam saku celana lelaki itu tadi.

"Ckck... Kau masih sangat ceroboh ya? Bagaimana bisa kau tertidur di sembarang tempat lagi Luhan? Dasar merepotkan." Pria itu menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata Luhan dengan hati-hati agar lelaki itu tidak terbangun. Dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya, ia kembali berkata, "Untung saja aku masih berada disini. Bagaimana jika tidak? Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu Lu... Bahkan aku telah membunuh semua orang yang pernah menyentuhmu di area yang tidak wajar sewaktu kau bekerja di klub sialan itu."

Pria itu berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri sambil tertawa kecil.

"Lihatlah dirimu Lu, kau masih sama seperti kau yang dulu, kecil, rapuh..." Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Luhan. " _And so fucking beautiful._ "

Pria itu terus berjalan dengan Luhan yang berada di gendongannya. Kemudian langkahnya berhenti saat melihat banyak orang yang masih sibuk di hall utama.

"Ah... Lihat siapa yang akan menginap di kamar tamu," Pria itu tersenyum kecil. Dengan hitungan beberapa detik, mereka sudah berada di salah satu kamar tamu yang berada di lantai 3.

Dengan hati-hati, pria itu membaringkan tubuh Luhan ke atas ranjang. Kemudian ia menyelimuti tubuh lelaki yang seolah-olah bisa pecah kapan saja karena terlalu rapuhnya.

"Well... Selamat malam Luhan. Tetaplah bermain dengan ingatan dan penglihatanmu. Tapi jangan tergesa-gesa, ini masih terlalu awal untuk mengingat kenangan kita." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya ia melompat keluar jendela dan menghilang seolah-olah menyatu dengan kegelapan.

* * *

Hohoho~

Makasih ya reviewnya :' sumpah demi apa makasih banyak! Aku gak ngira kalo ff misteri bakal banyak yang suka, bahkan aku ngiranya ff ini bakalan garing, ga seru, membosankan, dan ga menarik. Maaf banget ya kalo disini momentnya hunhan itu dikit banget, soalnya emang ff ini aku fokusin ke rahasia tuan Oh sama mansion Oh. Tapi tetep kok hunhan jadi center di ff ini! Tapi kumohon dengan sangat buat sabar ya nungguin hunhan ketemu secara resmi. Buat kalian yang udah dengan baik hati sabar buat ngikutin alur cerita walaupun ga ada hunhannya, makasih banyak ya :)

See ya~

 _ **a/n : cerita ini bukan adaptasi atau remake ya :) alur cerita punya author, jadi ff ini murni imajinasi ~**_


	5. The Masquerade Ball

**xselumate 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : The Masquerade Ball**

* * *

"Baekhyuun~ kenapa bisa aku berada di kamar itu?"

Paginya, Luhan terbangun ketika mendengar jeritan seseorang. Jeritan yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Dan benar saja, ketika ia membuka kelopak matanya, ia bisa melihat Baekhyun—dengan wajah horrornya—sedang berteriak sambil menudingkan penghisap _vacum cleaner_ ke arahnya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, dengan Baekhyun yang masih membawa _vacum cleaner_ nya ke dalam kamar Luhan. Sedangkan lelaki bermata hazel itu sedang memasang seragam ke tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Lu, aku hanya ditugaskan untuk membersihkan kamar itu dan tiba-tiba saja aku melihat seseorang tertidur diatasnya. Tentu saja aku terkejut! Karena para tamu datangnya masih nanti malam, mana mungkin ada orang tidur disitu! Lagipula kau kenapa bisa berakhir disana?"

Luhan menatap bayangan dirinya di kaca sambil menata poninya. Kemudian ia mengendikkan bahunya karena ia juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa dia berada disana.

"Jangan-jangan..." Baekhyun memasang wajah horrornya sekali lagi, menatap ke arah Luhan. "Ada hantu yang memindahkanmu! Astaga, kan benar! Aku sudah bilang kalau mansion ini berhantu!"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar harus berhenti menonton film horror. Jelas-jelas semalam ia berada di sebuah...

Rumah pohon.

Seolah-olah menghantam Luhan, dengan cepat ia berdiri dengan tegak sambil berlari ke arah seragam kotornya yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya dan mulai mencari sesuatu di dalam sakunya. Hal itu tentu membuat Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau kenapa?"

Luhan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan sahabatnya dan tetap mencari benda itu di seluruh saku yang berada di seragamnya. Benda itu—kunci yang ia temukan semalam, yang tiba-tiba membawanya ke sebuah rumah pohon di tengah-tengah hutan.

Saat ia menyentuh bagian paling dalam saku celananya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengenai permukaan kulitnya. Dengan cepat Luhan meraih benda itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya sambil menatap kunci berkarat yang berada di telapak tangannya. "Eh? Kunci apa itu?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu. Semalam aku menemukannya di saku celanaku, tiba-tiba saja aku berada di sebuah rumah pohon yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Saat—" Luhan mengambil napas terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "—aku akan membuka pintu rumah pohon itu, ternyata pintunya masih terkunci. Jadi aku membukanya dengan kunci ini. Lalu saat pintunya terbuka, aku melihat dua anak kecil di dalamnya, sedang menatap ke arah luar jendela. Dua anak itu..."

Luhan berhenti sejenak, membuat Baekhyun menaikkan alis kanannya sambil berkata, "Dua anak itu?"

"Dua anak itu memiliki warna mata yang aneh, yang satu perempuan memiliki mata berwarna merah, dan yang satunya lelaki memiliki mata berwarna biru."

Hening sesaat. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tertawa kencang sambil memukul pelan bahu milik Luhan. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya kebingungan setengah mati. Kenapa Baekhyun tertawa? Bahkan Luhan tidak sedang bercanda.

"Baek—"

"Luhan-ah~ kenapa kau senang sekali bergurau hah? Ini masih terlalu pagi! Ckck... Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh dan ayo kembali bekerja. Hari ini banyak orang-orang terkenal kemari untuk pesta dansa! Ayo!"

Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri kaku di samping ranjangnya, dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat kunci tersebut.

Entah hanya perasaan Luhan atau apa, tapi pagi ini Baekhyun terlihat aneh. Ia terkejut ketika melihat reaksi sahabatnya saat ia menceritakan kejadian semalam. Pasalnya Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun menertawakan dan menganggap gurauan cerita Luhan, walaupun ceritanya sangat aneh, lelaki berambut merah muda itu selalu menanggapinya.

Namun kali ini Baekhyun seperti menghindari ceritanya. Seolah-olah sahabatnya itu mengetahui sesuatu—

Dengan segera Luhan memukul pelan pipinya, menyadarkannya dari semua pikiran buruknya tentang sahabatnya sendiri. Lalu ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja."

* * *

Chanyeol menatap kosong ke arah dinding ruang kerjanya. Kemudian ia bersandar di sandaran kursi kerjanya—kursi yang sangat mewah seperti kursi tahta dan dia adalah rajanya. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menahan dagunya, sedangkan tangan kanannnya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut milik seseorang.

Rambut itu berwarna merah muda. Pemilik rambut itu sedang duduk bersimpuh di lantai sambil menidurkan kepalanya di paha milik Chanyeol. Daripada terlihat seperti pasangan, mereka justru lebih terlihat seperti majikan dan peliharaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada lelaki di bawahnya itu.

"Ia baik-baik saja, terakhir kali aku melihatnya ia sedang tergeletak di lantai sebelum akhirnya tuan Oh datang dan membawanya ke kamar tamu."

Chanyeol menggumamkan kata 'jadi begitu' sebagai balasan.

"Nanti kau bisa kan menghampirinya lagi?" Pinta Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis ke arah lelaki tersebut.

"Tentu." Jawabnya dengan senyum manis terukir di wajahnya.

Kemudian lelaki berambut merah muda itu beranjak dari tempat asalnya dan berpindah ke pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia menggantungkan kedua tangannya ke leher lelaki jangkung itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah milik 'majikannya' itu.

Dengan suara erotis, lelaki itu membuka mulutnya. "Um... _Master_ , aku ingin bermain denganmu sekarang... Bolehkah?"

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai sambil membungkam bibir lelaki itu dengan bibirnya. Tanpa keduanya sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang mengintip keduanya dari balik celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Orang itu sedang memasang senyum lebarnya, yang terkesan menyeringai. Ia terkekeh pelan sambil menatap pisau yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

"Ckckck... Park Chanyeol, bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan terlalu dekat dengannya?"

* * *

Saat itu Luhan sedang menyiapkan meja makan untuk pesta dansa nanti malam, tiba-tiba saja Min Yoongi—lelaki yang sudah menghilang selama berhari-hari—menghampirinya dengan senyuman di wajahnya, yang kemudian disusul oleh Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arahnya juga. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miring ketika melihat kedua lelaki itu, pasalnya keduanya sama-sama memiliki rambut merah muda.

"Rambut kalian memang sengaja sama?"

"Ah, tidak! Ini hanya kebetulan, aku tidak berniat meniru Baekhyun-ssi kok! Di Seoul sedang populer warna rambut seperti ini!" Tutur Yoongi sambil tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

Kemudian Baekhyun mendekati Yoongi sambil berkata, "Rambut barumu sangat cocok sekali denganmu Yoongi-ssi."

Yoongi tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih hyung, kau juga selalu cocok menggunakan warna apapun."

Entah kenapa walaupun keduanya sedang saling memuji satu sama lain, tapi Luhan masih bisa merasakan hawa-hawa tidak enak dari keduanya. Seolah-olah keduanya ingin saling mencekik leher mereka satu sama lain.

Kemudian Baekhyun menepuk tangannya. "Baiklah, tuan _Park_ memanggilku untuk melakukan _sesuatu_. Dah~" pamitnya sambil menekankan kata 'Park' dan 'sesuatu'. Pandangan matanya juga terarah kepada Yoongi. Luhan bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disitu.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah Luhan, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. "Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya Lu." Bisiknya sebelum meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan ingin memanggil Baekhyun, namun Yoongi memegang bahunya dan sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. "Hyung, dia sahabatmu kan?" Ia bertanya, dengan tangannya bergerak untuk membantu Luhan menata piring ke atas meja.

"Iya."

"Kau juga harus berhati-hati dengannya hyung, karena di mansion ini tidak ada orang yang bisa kau percaya. Termasuk aku, ataupun sahabatmu itu." Jelasnya. Tangannya masih bergerak lincah menata beberapa piring makanan yang mewah ke atas meja. Sedangkan Luhan berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan aneh.

Akhirnya Luhan sadar dan kembali meniru apa yang dilakukan oleh Yoongi sambil berkata, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan sekarang..."

Yoongi menyerukan kata, 'selesai!' sambil membalikkan badannnya ke arah Luhan. "Suatu saat hyung juga mengerti apa yang aku maksud. Aku pergi dulu ya hyung!"

Kemudian Yoongi berjalan menjauhi, menuju _hall_ utama. Sedangkan Luhan masih mengernyitkan dahinya seiring lelaki itu pergi. Ia memiringkan kepalanya kemudian menggeleng-gelengkannya, berusaha membuang jauh pikiran-pikiran tentang sikap Baekhyun dan Yoongi tadi.

Saat Luhan hendak menata makanan-makanan tersebut, ia terkejut ketika melihat semua makanan yang tadinya berada di kereta dorong sekarang sudah tertata di meja penyaji. Pasalnya ia tidak ingat melakukan semua itu. Seiingatnya, Luhan baru saja mengangkat 4 piring makanan ke meja, namun anehnya semua makanan sudah berjajar rapi di atas meja.

Mungkin itu Yoongi, tapi kenapa cepat sekali? Pikir Luhan. Namun tak lama kemudian ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan kembali menata beberapa hiasan ke bidang-bidang kosong di meja. Toh untuk apa dibuat pusing, seharusnya ia senang karena pekerjaannya cepat selesai.

* * *

Luhan kembali ke kamarnya pada pukul jam 6 sore.

Saat Luhan memasuki kamarnya, ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang—menenggelamkan dirinya ke matras yang empuk itu. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Karena pesta dimulai nanti malam—tepatnya pada jam 7 malam—para pelayan diharuskan melakukan pekerjaan mereka semaksimal mungkin. Mulai dari membersihkan hall utama, koridor, dan ruang aula, menata meja makanan, membersihkan halaman depan dan belakang, serta menyiapkan barang-barang untuk pesta dansa.

Luhan membuka matanya dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengambil sebuah topeng—yang baru ia dapatkan dari Chanyeol tadi pagi—dari atas mejanya. Topeng itu berwarna putih yang hanya menutupi daerah bagian matanya (tapi matanya masih bisa terlihat) dan renda putih serta beberapa berlian—imitasi—yang menghiasi pinggiran topeng tersebut.

Hal itu sempat membuatnya berpikir, ' _Jika topeng ini mempunyai lubang di matanya, berarti ia bisa melihat tuan Oh!_ '.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat tentang Serin—atau Lin, ia belum mendengar suaranya sejak kemarin, lebih tepatnya saat ia menemukan kunci misterius itu. Ia masih tidak percaya jika ia bertemu dengan Serin dan Sehun di mimpinya semalam. Tapi yang masih jadi pertanyaan, makhluk apa mereka berdua itu? Menurut buku yang ia temukan di perpustakaan, si merah crimson dan si biru cerulean adalah dua saudara serigala.

Namun jika dipikir lagi, apa hubungan Serin dan Sehun dengan tuan Oh? Tapi ia yakin jika lelaki bermata biru cerulean yang bernama Sehun itu adalah lelaki yang selalu menolongnya pada saat ia tidak sadarkan diri. Contohnya tadi pagi, ia tiba-tiba saja berada di dalam kamar tamu. Padahal seingatnya, ia masih berada di koridor mansion utama sebelum akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Disaat ia sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menerobos masuk ke kamar Luhan dan berkata, "Lu, ayo cepat! Tamu-tamunya sudah berdatangan!"

Kemudian Baekhyun dengan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan membawanya keluar dari kamarnya.

Sesampainya di hall utama, mereka segera berbaris berjajar-jajar dengan rapi untuk menyambut para tamu. Tuan Oh mengundang sekitar 37 orang ke pesta dansanya. Itu adalah jumlah yang banyak menurut Luhan untuk muat ke apartemennya. Untung saja ruang aula mansion ini sangat besar, bahkan ruang aula itu bisa diisi sekitar 50 orang lebih.

Sampai detik ini Luhan belum tahu pasti apa yang dikerjakan oleh majikannya sehingga bisa kaya seperti ini. Ia lupa untuk menanyakannya ke Baekhyun. Lagipula sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu.

Baekhyun menyentuh bahunya, membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. "Lu, pakai topengmu!"

Luhan memasang topeng yang berada di tangannya ke wajahnya. Kemudian ia melihat ada sepasang kekasih berjalan di depannya. Pria itu memiliki rambut bermodel _undercut_ berwarna blonde. Ia memakai jas tuxedo berwarna silver dengan kemeja hitam di dalamnya. Sedangkan wanita di sebelahnya memiliki rambut panjang blonde yang dibentuk bergelombang. Ia memakai gaun satin bermodel _long-sheath_ yang memiliki warna silver dengan taburan berlian di samping pingganggnya. Keduanya memiliki topeng yang sama; berwarna emas dengan ukiran-ukiran berwarna silver di pinggirannya.

Well, sangat elit dan mewah. Dan itu selalu Luhan temui pada setiap 35 tamu selanjutnya.

* * *

Kaki Luhan serasa hampir patah. Ia sudah berdiri disitu untuk menyambut tamu sekitar 1 jam lebih. Sampai akhirnya pintu megah mansion di tutup dan para pelayan ditugaskan untuk _stand-by_ di ruang aula.

Luhan sekarang sedang berjalan mengelilingi ruang aula untuk menawarkan minuman—yang ia yakini adalah segelas champagne—kepada para tamu. Para pelayan lainnya juga menyebarkan diri mereka di setiap ruangan, mulai dari menawarkan kue sampai minuman seperti cocktail atau wine. Para tamu yang sudah hadir juga sudah lengkap. Sekarang mereka sedang berbincang-bincang satu sama lain—membahas tentang politik, keuangan, ekonomi, cuaca, dan masih banyak lagi. Intinya itu adalah bahan pembicaraan untuk kalangan orang-orang elit.

Setelah itu terdengar suara mikrofon yang ditepuk-tepuk pelan, tanda untuk meminta perhatian. Park Chanyeol berdiri disana, di sebuah panggung kecil yang terdapat sebuah mikrofon yang berdiri diatasnya. Dengan jas tuxedo panjang berwarna putih dengan kemeja satin berwarna hitam di dalamnya. Luhan tidak akan terkejut jika Baekhyun sudah mimisan atau bahkan tidak sadarkan diri sekarang, karena malam ini Chanyeol benar-benar sangat tampan menggunakan pakaian tersebut. Ditambah topeng hitam yang hanya menutupi separuh wajahnya dan lensa kontak berwarna hijau emerald yang menutupi mata coklatnya.

"Hadirin sekalian, terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Saya, Park Chanyeol, sekretaris dari tuan Oh sangat berterima kasih atas kehadiran kalian disini." Kemudian ia berdeham dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, " _Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your attention. I, Richard Park, Mr. Oh's secretary, am very grateful for your presence here._ "

Luhan rasanya ingin menangis ketika mendengar suara berat Chanyeol berkata menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol beribu-ribu kali lebih seksi dari sebelumnya.

"Ah, setelah ini adalah pembukaan dari tuan Oh sendiri. Silahkan tuan Oh," kemudian ia berdeham sekali lagi. " _Please, Mr. Oh, you may enter this room_."

Sontak semua mata menuju pintu yang berdekatan dengan panggung tersebut. Kemudian Luhan mendengar jelas pria di sampingnya berkata, "Tuan Oh akan menunjukkan dirinya sendiri hari ini? Astaga, ini akan menjadi moment pertama kalinya tuan Oh menunjukkan wajahnya setelah bertahun-tahun berkerja sama dengannya."

Dahi Luhan mengernyit, bahkan orang yang sudah bekerja sama dengan majikannya selama bertahun-tahun belum pernah melihat majikannya secara langsung?

Kemudian terdengar suara sepatu berjalan memasuki ruangan. Dan disanalah dia—majikannya yang ia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya.

Tuan Oh menggunakan jas tuxedo berwarna hitam, kemeja satin hitam, dasi yang berwarna hitam, celana panjang kain hitam, dan sepatu yang berwarna hitam. All black, kecuali topengnya yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya, hanya memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang berwarna coklat. Rambutnya bermodel _undercut_ yang memiliki dua warna, pirang pada bagian tengah dan hitam pada kedua bagian samping rambutnya. Hell, tuan Oh tidak kalah seksinya dari Chanyeol. Pakaian benar-benar menempel sempurna di tubuhnya sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang sempurna dan bahunya yang lebar. Jika saja tuan Oh membuka topengnya, pasti majikannya itu bisa menjadi orang tertampan di ruangan ini. Entah kenapa Luhan yakin jika majikannya itu memiliki wajah yang tampan.

Tuan Oh berdiri disamping Chanyeol, yang kemudian pria itu mempersilahkan majikannya untuk berdiri didepan mikrofon. Tinggi tuan Oh hampir menyamai tinggi Chanyeol, dan majikannya itu termasuk sangat tinggi karena Park Chanyeol adalah raksasa. Luhan bahkan harus mendongakkan kepalanya ketika berbicara dengan lelaki _gigantic b_ erambut coklat itu.

"Selamat datang di mansion Oh. Saya, Stephen Oh, juga sangat berterima kasih dan merasa sangat terhormat karena kedatangan kalian disini. Karena bukan hanya dari Korea, yang datang kemari juga berasal dari Amerika, Inggris, Jerman, Jepang, dan China. Maaf jika saya dan sekretaris saya hanya berbicara dua bahasa saja, kita masih belum menguasai bahasa Jerman, Jepang, dan Mandarin. Mohon maaf untuk sebanyak-banyaknya." Jelasnya dengan suara beratnya yang kemudian disambut gelak tawa dari beberapa tamu yang memahami bahasa Korea. Stephen Oh, itu adalah nama dari majikannya. Tapi anehnya, kenapa dia tidak menyebutkan nama Koreanya?

" _Welcome to mansion Oh. I, Stephen Oh, really grateful and truly honored for your presence here. Because tonight, not only from Korea, but from America, England, German, Japan, and China too. Forgive me if my secretary and I only talk in two languange, we haven't learn German, Japanese, and Chinese languange. And that is why I'm truly sorry._ " Ucapnya dengan aksen Inggris yang kental, yang kemudian di sambut gelak tawa ramah dari para tamu.

Chanyeol dan tuan Oh dengan Inggris akan menjadi kematian untuk Luhan. Ia bahkan tidak keberatan memutar rekaman suara kedua atasannya itu berpidato selama 10 jam non-stop.

"Sekian dari saya, _enjoy_." Pamitnya sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Kemudian Stephen Oh melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruang aula.

Luhan yakin 100% jika sebelum majikannya 'benar-benar' meninggalkan ruang aula, pria itu menoleh ke arahnya sambil menatapnya secara intens dengan mata coklatnya tersebut. Seolah-olah hatinya di hantam oleh sesuatu, sontak ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Ia bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir ke pipinya, membuat pipinya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kemudian terdengar suara alunan musik klasik di pengeras suara. Di ujung ruangan bagian depan terdapat grup orkestra yang sedang memainkan alat musik mereka. Lalu para tamu mulai berdansa, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang turun dari panggung dan ikut berdansa dengan salah wanita disitu.

' _Ah, jika Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berdansa dengan wanita lain, pasti dia akan cemburu._ ' Batinnya sambil berjalan ke arah luar ruang aula. Berada di tempat yang dipenuhi oleh orang membuatnya susah bernapas. Jadi ia berencana untuk keluar dari tempat itu dan pergi ke taman belakang untuk mencari udara segar.

* * *

Entah apa yang membuat Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju gazebo yang berada di dekat danau buatan mansion Oh. Ia tidak pernah kemari sejak ia bertemu dengan Lin, atau Serin. Baginya, tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling indah di mansion Oh. Apalagi pada saat malam hari seperti ini, ia bisa melihat kunang-kunang sedang berterbangan di sekitar gazebo dan danau. Ditambah suara jangkrik dan katak yang saling bersahutan, membuat suasana menjadi lebih tenang. Ia tidak akan bisa menemukan suasana seperti ini di apartemen lamanya.

Kemudian angin berhembus, menerpa wajah Luhan. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan sejuknya angin malam itu. Rambut coklatnya juga mengikuti hilir angin malam itu.

"Bukankah pemandangan disini sangat indah?"

Luhan terlonjak ketika melihat seorang pria yang memiliki rambut hitam yang dibentuk ke atas. Ia menggunakan jas tuxedo hitam dengan motif abstrak berwarna putih yang memenuhi seluruh bidang kosong jas hitam tersebut. Kemudian di dalamnya terdapat kemeja berwarna hitam tanpa dasi. Ia memiliki wajah yang tampan, alisnya tebal dan matanya yang membuat semua orang melihatnya akan merasa terjatuh oleh pesonanya. Karisma yang dimiliki pria ini benar-benar bukan main. Ditambah pria itu tingginya melebihi Chanyeol yang menurut Luhan sudah sangat tinggi. Hal itu membuat Luhan merasa kecil berada di sampingnya.

"Ah ya, namaku Kris Wu. Aku dulu juga sering kemari. Aku dengan Se—ah, maksudku Stephen, atau lebih singkatnya Steve, sangat dekat. Jadi saat aku kemari, dia selalu membawaku kemari untuk berbincang-bincang." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kikuk. Ia tidak mengingat pria ini datang saat ia sedang menyambut tamu. Ditambah pria di depannya ini tidak menggunakan topeng.

"Kenapa tuan tidak memakai topeng?"

Jangan-jangan dia penyusup, pikir Luhan.

"Karena aku tidak diundang. Aku datang kemari karena aku ingin melihat keadaan Steve. Maka dari itu kau tidak melihatku saat kau menyambut tamu tadi. Dan tenang saja, aku bukan penyusup kok." Jelasnya sambil terkekeh pelan, seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam sambil menikmati pemandangan malam itu. Tak lama kemudian, Luhan membuka suara untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Tuan—"

"Jangan panggil aku 'tuan', aku jadi merasa tua jika dipanggil seperti itu. Panggil saja aku Kris." Potongnya sambil memandang ke arah danau buatan tersebut.

"Tidak bisa, aku adalah pelayan disini, sedangkan tuan adalah tamu tuan Oh. Tentu saja itu tidak sopan jika aku memanggilmu dengan nam—"

Kris membalikkan badannya ke Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, seolah-olah mereka akan berciuman.

"Bagaimana jika kau bukan?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Bagaimana jika kau bukan sekedar pelayan disini?" Tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan semakin kebingungan.

"Maksud—"

Luhan baru saja akan bertanya sekali lagi jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang memotong pembicaraannya.

"Kris, sedang apa kau disini?" Luhan tidak mungkin tidak mengenal suara ini. Ini adalah suara milik—

" _Well hello there, Steve, my favorite bro_ ~" Ujar Kris dengan logat Amerikanya yang sangat kental. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan dan berjalan mendekati majikannya yang masih memakai topeng itu.

"Jangan mendekat, kau sedang apa disana dengan salah satu pekerjaku?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara mengintimidasi. Kris menoleh ke arah Luhan sambil tertawa.

" _Hey, come on! Don't be jealous! I know he's your 'property', but really, I'm just talking with him, nothin' much_. (Hey, ayolah! Jangan cemburu! Aku tahu dia 'kepemilikanmu', tapi aku hanya berbicara dengannya, tidak lebih.)" Jelasnya sambil memeluk bahu lebar milik majikannya. Sedangkan Luhan masih terdiam di gazebo sambil menatap ke arah kedua pria berkarisma itu.

Kemudian Luhan tersadar dan mempersilahkan dirinya untuk pergi. "Kalau begitu saya ijin untuk kembali. Permisi."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Ucap majikannya tiba-tiba. Hal itu sempat membuat Luhan keringat dingin.

"Uuu~ _protective much_?" Kris menyeringai sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke pilar gazebo.

"Tidak—"

"Anggap saja ini adalah perintah dari majikanmu."

Luhan benar-benar jengkel, kenapa daritadi perkataannya selalu dipotong? Dan kenapa pria ini selalu menggunakan alasan 'ini adalah perintah'? Menyebalkan.

"Baiklah." Luhan berjalan mendahului Stephen. Sebelum tuan Oh mengikuti Luhan, ia berkata pada dalam volume yang sangat kecil.

" _Meet me in my office._ (Temui aku di kantorku.)" Ia berjalan sebelum kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya sambil menoleh ke arah Kris sekali lagi. " _And don't ever get near him again!_ (Jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi!)" Desisnya yang kemudian hanya dibalas kekehan dari Kris.

Kemudian Stephen melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Kris dan mengikuti langkah Luhan. Tanpa keduanya ketahui, Kris menggumamkan sesuatu sambil menyeringai.

"Tapi aku tidak janji, _lil' bro._ "

* * *

Sesampainya di depan ruang aula, Luhan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat untuk berterima kasih. Hatinya masih berdetak tidak beraturan sepanjang perjalanan kemari. Rasanya jalan menuju ruang aula ini sangat panjang sampai rasanya Luhan ingin pingsan.

"Terima kasih."

Luhan membalikkan badannya cepat-cepat dan memegang gagang pintu ruang aula sebelum akhirnya majikannya membalas ucapannya.

"Sama-sama Luhan."

Deg.

Badan Luhan seolah-olah membeku ketika ia mendengar tuan Oh menyebutkan namanya. Ia merasa jika tidak hanya kali ini saja namanya disebut. Kemudian ia mendengar suara seorang anak laki-laki menyerukan namanya berulang kali di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada gagang pintu dan mengejar majikannya yang sudah menjauhinya.

Seolah-olah bisa merasakan jika seseorang mengejarnya, tuan Oh menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan Luhan, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sudah sedikit lebih dekat dengannya. Dengan suara yang bergetar, ia bertanya,

"Siapa kau?"

* * *

Stephen's outfit and hair :

.

Chanyeol's outfit and hair :

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTSGOkiChXns2mGlSmxyQkuXFdqPmo_uisHtHYMkrT6C3hf2KKZw510MyKl1Q

Kris's outfit and hair :

.

 **a/n : dimohon dengan sangat ya kalo bisa kalian buka link gambar-gambar itu biar tau kayak apa fisik trio tiang/? di ceritaku ^^ (kalo linknya gak keluar, kalian bisa nyari di google waktu mereka di red carpet)**

* * *

Hello~

Thank you for 400+ review! Makasih sudah ikut ke perjalanan author sampe ke chapter 5! Aku sampe bela-belain buat baca ebooknya Twilight buat cari pencerahan ngelanjutin ff ini lol.

Hahaha~ siapa Stephen? Stephen itu nama baratnya Sehun lol. Eits, tapi bukan berarti Stephen sama Sehun yang mata biru itu sama lho ya! ;) bisa aja mereka beda mwahahaha~

Oke, mungkin ini bakal jadi update-an terakhirku di tahun 2015! Aku mulai update lagi Januari kalo bisa :D Sebelum pamit, aku mau ngucapin 'Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!' Semoga di tahun 2016 bakal banyak hunhan moment bertebaran dan aku bisa sukses unas #amin.

See ya' in 2016!

 **a/n : maaf author notenya kepanjangan '-' maaf juga kalo kependekan lagi, bingung apanya yang mau dipanjangin lagi '-'**


	6. The Golden Mask

**xselumate 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : The Golden Mask**

* * *

Pesta itu tidak berujung. Maksud Luhan, pesta itu tidak kunjung selesai walaupun jam sudah menunjukan angka 1 dini hari. Kakinya sakit karena telah berdiri di ruangan itu selama berjam-jam. Tapi tamu yang berada di ruangan itu rasanya tidak mengenal rasa lelah, justru mereka semakin bercanda ria seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok.

Pelayan yang berada di ruangan itu juga sama lelahnya seperti Luhan. Banyak yang bersandar di ujung ruangan sambil memijat-mijat kaki dan memukul-mukul bahu mereka.

Luhan bisa melihat Baekhyun sedang berbincang-bincang pada salah satu tamu yang berada disitu. Awalnya ia akan mengira jika Baekhyun akan kelelahan sepertinya, namun salah, sahabatnya itu seolah-olah mempunyai tenaga yang tidak berujung. Apalagi mengingat jika Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya pelayan yang sangat hiperaktif disini. Membayangkan dirinya menjadi Baekhyun saja membuatnya ingin pingsan.

"Aku memang tahu jika pesta ini akan membuat semua orang lelah. Tapi yang seperti kau lihat, tidak ada satu orang yang telah di undang ke pesta ini merasa kelelahan seperti pelayan mansion ini."

Luhan terlonjak ketika suara serak basah seorang pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pria itu memakai topeng emas sederhana yang menutupi semua wajah, seperti topeng berwarna putih milik tuan Oh. Hanya saja milik tuan Oh kelihatan lebih mahal daripada milik orang yang berada di hadapannya ini. Pria di depannya ini memiliki fisik dan gaya seperti tuan Oh, hanya saja pria itu seperti versi yang lebih _murah_ dari majikannya.

"Aku salut kepada majikanmu yang berhasil membuat seluruh tamunya semakin bersemangat sementara malam semakin larut. Selama ia masih memiliki Min Yoongi dan Byun Baekhyun di sisinya, sudah pasti permainannya akan terus berlanjut." Pria itu menyeringai di balik topeng emasnya sambil memainkan segelas wine di tangannya.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya ketika dua nama yang sangat familiar keluar dari mulut pria itu. Yoongi dan Baekhyun? Kenapa dua nama itu juga ikut disebutkan?

" _Look around, won't you?_ Kau benar-benar bodoh jika kau tidak memperhatikan sekitarmu yang _jelas-jelas_ tidak normal lagi." Pria itu terkekeh pelan, seolah-olah Luhan sedang melontarkan candaan ke arah pria itu.

Sementara pria itu masih terkekeh, Luhan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan tangan yang sudah menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

Tamu-tamu itu... Jika diperhatikan, mata mereka seperti ikan yan sudah mati. Mata milik mereka sudah berbeda dengan mata yang Luhan lihat saat pertama kali mereka datang ke mansion ini. Seolah-olah hanya tubuh mereka saja yang berada disini, namun jiwanya sudah pergi entah kemana. Apalagi tawa milik mereka yang datar, tanpa nada.

Mereka semua... Seperti sudah mati.

Kemudian pria itu tertawa sambil memegang bahu Luhan, "Tidak, tidak, mereka bukan mati, mereka hanya tertidur."

"Tapi kenapa tuan Oh melakukan itu?"

"Well, tuan Oh adalah ' _unexpectable person_ ', susah ditebak. Ia juga lebih menyukai jika sesuatu berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya." Pria itu kemudian berdeham sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraanya. "Tapi... Aku yakin jika dia melakukan hal ini karena dia hanya ingin mengulang kembali masa lalunya."

 _Masa lalu apa?_ Tanya Luhan dalam benaknya.

Seolah-olah pria bertopeng emas itu bisa membaca pikiran Luhan, ia membuka suara, "Dulu, ketika orangtua dan kakaknya masih hidup, mereka sering mengadakan pesta. Karena orangtuanya sangat ramah dan dermawan, banyak orang yang datang ke pesta itu dan menghabiskan waktu mereka sampai pagi. Masa kecil tuan Oh selalu diisi dengan kebahagiaan, sampai akhirnya..."

Suara pria itu semakin lirih, seolah-olah ia sedang mengingat kenangan yang tidak ingin ia ingat lagi. Luhan menjadi merasa bersalah dengan pria di depannya ini. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan dari balik topeng emasnya.

Karena terkejut, Luhan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tamu-tamu yang berdiri di ruangan itu. Lalu ia bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat jika orang-orang itu tidak bernyawa, tidak sadarkan diri. Tanpa ia sadari, pria itu menyeringai di balik topengnya, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinganya.

" _0420_ , ingat itu."

Luhan menghadap pria itu sambil mengernyitkan dahinya kebingungan. Sedang pria bertopeng emas itu berjalan meninggalkannya. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Luhan menahan lengan pria itu dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Siapa nama anda?"

Pria itu terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Stephen Oh."

Tubuh Luhan serasa membeku. Genggaman tangannya perlahan-lahan melemah. Bagaimana tidak? Pria di depannya ini memiliki nama yang sama dengan majikannya yang super misterius itu. Tentu saja ia syok. Belum lagi postur tubuh pria di depannya ini hampir sama dengan tuan Oh. Atau jangan-jangan...

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku bukan majikanmu, ataupun pemilik perusahaan dan mansion raksasa ini! Namaku memang benar Stephen Oh, dan aku adalah saudara sepupunya. Majikanmu saja yang dengan seenaknya menggunakan nama orang lain! Maka dari itu aku jauh-jauh datang kemari dari London hanya untuk menegurnya karena dengan sembarangan memakai namaku!" Keluh pria di depannya—yang ternyata bernama Stephen Oh—ke Luhan dengan nada bergurau.

Kemudian terbesit satu pertanyaan di benak Luhan, "Jadi... Siapa nama tuan Oh yang sebenarnya?"

Lagi-lagi keheningan melanda keduanya. Luhan benar-benar penasaran sedangkan Stephen tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pasalnya saudara sepupunya yang sok* misterius itu tidak ingin namanya tersebar kemana-mana.

"Akan lebih seru jika kau bertanya kepadanya langsung! Oke Lu—" Kemudian Stephen langsung bungkam dan tidak memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Lu? Luhan bahkan tidak ingat jika ia telah memperkenalkan dirinya. Bahkan di seragamnya tidak terdapat namanya. Darimana pria ini mengetahui namanya?

Semua tentang pria di depannya ini benar-benar mencurigakan.

Ketika Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya, Stephen tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya pelan dan menghilang dari pandangan matanya dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Entah karena pria itu memang bukan manusia, atau memang dia sedang kelelahan. Tapi yang jelas angka-angka yang disebutkan oleh pria itu masih teringat jelas di otak miliknya.

 _0420_.

Luhan kembali mengernyitkan dahinya, angka-angka apa itu? Nomor kamar? Kata sandi? Dan kenapa pria aneh itu tiba-tiba mengatakan itu kepadanya?

Pertanyaan yang paling penting adalah, siapa tuan Oh yang sebenarnya?

Kemudian ia teringat dengan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika majikannya itu mengantarkannya kembali ke ruang aula setelah bertemu dengan Kris Wu—saudara dari majikannya.

 **\- a few hours ago -**

 _"Siapa kau?"_

 _Suara Luhan bergetar, seolah-olah ia sedang menangkap basah seseorang yang sedang membunuh orang. Sedangkan tuan Oh menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arahnya. Walaupun dengan topeng berwarna putih yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya, ia masih bisa merasakan aura-aura yang tidak enak terpancar dari ekspresi wajahnya._

 _Tuan Oh tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya, justru pria itu semakin berjalan mendekati Luhan—yang hampir membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan keras. Ia bersumpah jika ia masih bisa merasakan pipinya bersemu merah ketika pria itu semakin mendekati wajahnya, sekalipun majikannya itu memakai sebuah topeng._

 _Mata mereka bertemu. Mata tuan Oh yang berwarna coklat menatap intens mata hazel milik Luhan. Namun anehnya, ia yakin sekali jika sepasang mata yang sedang ia lihat itu hanyalah kontak lensa. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa majikannya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang indah di balik kontak lensa itu._

 _Tangan majikannya itu bergerak ke arah topeng putihnya, kemudian mengangkatnya secara perlahan dan hanya menampakkan bibirnya—yang sangat familiar untuk Luhan— yang berwarna merah muda dengan bentuk bibir yang kecil namun menggoda, serta dagu dan rahangnya yang tajam._

 _Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir dengan perlahan di pelipis wajahnya. Tidak, ini bukan karena suhu ruangannya yang panas, melainkan bibir dan rahang majikannya ini benar-benar sangat menawan sehingga membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Luhan benar-benar ingin membiarkan dirinya terjun dari lantai 4 mansion ini. Tubuhnya yang bodoh ini bereaksi dengan hanya melihat bibir dan rahang majikannya saja. Ia semakin yakin bahwa suatu hari semua indra di tubuhnya akan tidak berfungsi lagi ketika ia melihat wajah majikannya secara langsung._

 _Saat-saat kemudian, tiba-tiba saja bibir itu sudah berada tepat di sebelah daun telinganya sambil berbisik dengan suaranya—yang lagi-lagi tidak asing lagi—yang serak namun sangat halus,_

 _"Tentu saja aku adalah majikanmu Lu, memangnya aku siapa lagi?"_

 _Luhan bersumpah jika bibir itu menyeringai setelah mengatakan kata-kata tersebut._

 _"A-ah! Te-tentu s-saja! Maaf s-saya te-te-telah menanya-nyakan h-hal yang a-aneh!" Ucapnya dengan nada yang bergetar sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat._

 _Luhan tidak peduli apakah itu bahasa Korea, atau bahasa alien. Intinya sekarang ia tidak bisa berkata dengan benar ketika majikannya berada sangat dekat dengannya. Karena dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh sang empunya. Ditambah tinggi pria di depannya ini benar-benar melampaui dirinya, ia bahkan hanya setinggi bahu majikannya!_

 _Tapi... Itu tidak seberapa buruk. Justru tidak sama sekali. Karena jika ia berada di pelukan pria di depannya ini, ia akan berada tepat di dada majikan—tunggu, apa yang Luhan pikirkan sekarang?_

 _Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat agar imajinasinya yang aneh itu segera menghilang dari kepalanya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia hanya membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya ia berlari kecil ke dalam ruangan aula._

 **\- present -**

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat pipi Luhan bersemu sekali lagi. Tetapi sekali lagi ia harus membuang pikiran tentang majikannya itu jauh-jauh, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana sempurnanya fisik tuan Oh. Sekarang ia harus mencari tahu identitas tuan Oh yang sebenarnya. Tetapi sebelum melakukan itu, ia harus segera pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Memangnya sampai kapan lagi ia harus melayani orang-orang yang tidak sadarkan diri? Pikir Luhan kesal sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

* * *

"Ah... Kau datang kemari juga, Stephen?"

Pria di depannya itu membuka topeng emasnya dan memperlihatkan wajah blasteran Inggris-Korea yang sangat tampan. Sedangkan tuan Oh hanya duduk di kursi tahtanya sambil tersenyum dibalik topeng putihnya.

" _Stop stealing my name!_ (Berhenti mencuri namaku!)" Keluhnya dengan aksen Inggris yang kental. Sedangkan tuan Oh hanya terkekeh kecil sebagai balasan keluhan saudara sepupunya itu.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa menyebutkan namaku sekarang?"

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau memakai namaku terus-terusan! Intinya aku ingin kau berhenti mengaku sebagai 'Stephen' atau aku akan memberitahu orang-orang sedunia siapa namamu sebenarnya!"

Tiba-tiba saja mata tuan Oh menyala dibalik kontak lensa coklatnya. Kemudian ia mengambil kontak lensa sebelah kirinya, lalu membuangnya ke sembarang tempat sehingga sekarang terlihat matanya berwarna merah terlihat menyala.

Stephen yang menyadari kesalahannya hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hatinya sambil diam-diam berusaha untuk kabur dari posisinya. Tapi sayangnya, ia kalah cepat dari pria bermata merah itu. Tangan pria itu sudah berada di leher milik Stephen dan sekarang sudah mencekiknya dengan kuat.

" _You will lend me your name_. (Kau akan meminjamkan namamu kepadaku.)" Perintahnya dengan setiap penekanan pada setiap perkataannya.

"T-tidak! T-ti-tidak ak-akan!"

Kemudian mata itu kembali menyala, kali ini cahayanya lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Begitu juga dengan tangannya yang semakin kuat mencekik leher milik Stephen sampai-sampai pria blasteran itu hampir kehilangan napasnya.

" _My order is absolute._ "

Kemudian Stephen behenti memberontak dan menganggukkan kepalanya seperti anjing yang terlatih. Itulah 1 kalimat ajaib yang biasa tuan Oh gunakan setiap ada orang yang melawan perintahnya.

Tuan Oh melepaskan leher Stephen, membiarkan tubuh kurus pria itu menghantam permukaan lantai marmernya. Kemudian Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu sebelum akhirnya ia memberi salam kepada majikannya dan menarik tubuh Stephen yang tidak sadarkan diri.

" _Ck, I've never like a disobedient dog._ (Ck, aku tidak pernah menyukai anjing yang tidak taat.)"

* * *

Sesampainya di kamar, Luhan segera melepas topengnya dan kemudian ia mendapati sebuah topeng berwarna emas—yang sangat mirip dengan topeng milik pria yang bernama Stephen—di atas meja yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Lalu saat ia meraih topeng itu dan mengangkatnya, ia menemukan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna putih dengan sebuah kertas kecil yang diikatkan di batangnya.

Luhan bahkan tidak mengingat kapan ia menyimpan bunga itu di kamarnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Luhan meraih bunga itu dan mengambil kertas putih yang terlihat masih baru itu. Saat ia membuka kertas itu, ia bisa melihat sebuah tulisan yang terlihat seperti baru saja ditulis dengan pena tinta karena tulisan yang berada di kertas itu masih basah.

Luhan berpikir, siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa seizinnya? Lalu untuk apa orang itu meletakkan bunga di atas mejanya? Bukankah itu sangat abstrak?

Lelaki bersurai coklat itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk membaca isi kertas tersebut.

' ** _Mansion Oh, dibalik lukisan favorit tuan Oh_**.'

Luhan hanya menghela napas panjang seusai membaca isi kertas tersebut. Lagi-lagi teka-teki, sudah berapa kali ia diberi banyak teka-teki semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya ke mansion ini? Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan kertas itu ke dalam lacinya dan mengendorkan dasi hitamnya yang rasanya hampir mencekik leher kecilnya.

Kepala Luhan serasa berputar-putar. Ia benar-benar kelelahan. Ditambah setelah ia membaca tulisan di kertas tadi, rasanya kepalanya seolah-olah meletup-letup seperti jagung yang di masak.

Detik-detik selanjutnya, Luhan menemukan dirinya sudah terlelap dengan tuan Oh berada di mimpinya.

* * *

3 bulan berlalu sejak malam pesta itu.

Minseok sudah kembali dari rumah sakit dan Hoseok dipindahkan ke posisi asisten chef. Baekhyun dan Yoongi... Mereka mengubah warna rambut mereka menjadi biru muda. Keduanya masih bermusuhan, tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan berdamai dalam waktu dekat ini. Ketika mereka bertemu, pasti keduanya akan mengeluarkan aura-aura panas yang membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya memilih untuk kabur dari tempat itu secepatnya daripada dimangsa oleh kedua lelaki berambut biru muda itu. Kyungsoo sendiri lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jongin, sama halnya dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang nampaknya semakin hari semakin dekat.

Tuan Oh sering pergi keluar kota maupun negeri selama 3 bulan ini. Ia berada di mansion hanya untuk sehari atau dua hari saja sebelum akhirnya pergi ke bandara lagi dengan Chanyeol yang setia mengikuti majikannya kemana saja. Selama keduanya pergi, Junmyeon mengambil alih untuk memimpin para pekerja sekaligus menjaga mansion Oh.

Luhan sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan pria bermata biru cerulean itu lagi dalam waktu 3 bulan. Begitu juga dengan Lin—atau Serin—, ia tidak pernah mendengar suara atau melihat wujudnya lagi. Ia tidak tahu alasan yang pasti, tapi yang jelas 3 bulan itu termasuk waktu-waktu yang tenang. Tidak ada tuan Oh yang membuat hatinya berdetak tidak beraturan, tidak ada kertas yang berisi teka-teki aneh yang tiba-tiba berada di kamarnya, serta tidak ada kejadian aneh di mansion ini. Semuanya begitu tenang, namun tetap saja hal itu terasa mengganjal baginya.

Luhan sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit, atau lebih tepatnya ruang inap Yeri—adiknya. Ia sedang mengupaskan sebuah apel untuk adiknya sambil berbincang-bincang dengannya. Ia menceritakan semua kejadian yang telah terjadi padanya di tempat kerjanya yang baru. Tetapi ia tentu saja tidak menceritakan bagaimana misterius dan penuh teka-tekinya mansion itu serta orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya, ia hanya tidak mau adiknya akan berakhir ketakutan dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bekerja disana.

"Ahh, pasti enak ya tinggal di tempat semewah itu..." Ujar Yeri sambil berangan-angan. Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambut milik adiknya pelan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menyuapkan sebuah apel yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil.

Dengan senyuman miring, Luhan berbicara dalam benaknya, ' _Andai saja kau tahu bagaimana mengerikannya mansion dan pemiliknya..._ '

Kemudian Yeri memandangi wajah milik Luhan dengan waktu yang cukup lama, seolah-olah ia sedang menginspeksi wajah kakaknya itu. Karena ditatap seperti itu, akhirnya Luhan membuka suara, "Kenapa sih? Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

Yeri tersadar, lalu ia tertawa renyah sambil berkata, "Tidak! Hanya saja wajah oppa terlalu cantik—eh, tampan, dan menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Aku tidak yakin jika oppa memiliki gen milik ibu maupun ayah, karena tidak ada satupun anggota tubuh oppa yang mirip dengan mereka. Oppa juga tidak mirip denganku. Pantas saja banyak yang tidak percaya jika kita ini saudara."

Luhan terdiam saat mendengar penjelasan dari adiknya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapan adiknya, justru semua yang Yeri katakan memang sebuah fakta. Ia tidak mewarisi fisik dari kedua orangtuanya. Ayahnya memang berasal dari China, dengan mata kecil tanpa lipatan mata dengan garis wajah yang tegas. Sedangkan ibunya berasal dari Korea, namun matanya memiliki dua lipatan mata yang membuat matanya menjadi semakin indah. Yeri mewarisi mata milik ibunya dan bibir milik ayahnya. Namun Luhan... Tidak ada.

Jika dipikir-pikir, Luhan tidak pernah mengingat kenangannya bersama kedua orang tuanya pada saat ia berumur 5 sampai 10 tahun. Ia hanya mengingat kenangannya pada saat ia berumur 11 tahun. Tapi apa penyebabnya?

"Oppa? Ya! Tidak usah dipikir! Kau itu anaknya mereka kok, tidak perlu khawatir! Toh buktinya mereka sudah merawat oppa sampai seperti ini!" Kemudian Yeri meraih sebuah buku persegi panjang dari bawah bantalnya, lalu menyodorkan buku itu ke arah Luhan.

"Album foto?"

"Yap! Aku rindu pada ibu dan ayah, aku bahkan tidak sempat berkunjung ke makam mereka karena aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari tempat ini. Ditambah oppa sekarang jarang berkunjung kemari, maka dari itu aku membawa ini!"

Buku album itu berwarna merah hati dengan tulisan latin 'Photo Book' berwarna emas pada bagian tengah. Saat ia membuka halaman pertama, ia melihat foto keluarganya; ayahnya, ibunya, Yeri, dan Luhan, sedang berpose di depan rumah mereka. Foto itu diambil ketika mereka baru saja pindah ke rumah yang baru orangtuanya beli. Saat itu adalah saat yang paling bahagia untuknya.

Halaman seterusnya adalah fotonya, Yeri, dan orangtuanya. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Hal itu membuat Yeri bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Foto itu adalah foto satu-satunya yang menunjukkan ketika Luhan berumur 7 tahun. Ia memakai baju pelaut lengkap dengan topinya sambil tersenyum dengan manis. Tetapi bukan itu yang ia perhatikan, namun tempat dimana foto itu diambil. Tempat itu bukan tempat yang asing lagi baginya.

Gazebo di mansion Oh.

Luhan yakin 100% jika itu adalah gazebo putih yang berada di dekat danau mansion Oh. Karena dari situ, ia bisa melihat jelas pohon oak yang sangat familiar baginya. Hanya saja pohon itu terlihat lebih kecil daripada terakhir kali ia lihat. Kemudian ia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat sebuah kalung yang tergantung di leher kecilnya, kalung itu berwarna emas dan memiliki inisial 'S' yang sangat kecil.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia mengambil foto itu dari tempatnya dan mengamati foto itu lebih jelas. Tidak salah lagi, foto itu diambil di mansion Oh. Tapi kenapa ia berada disana? Apa orangtuanya mengenal keluarga Oh? Namun mengapa mereka tidak pernah memberitahunya?

Kemudian Luhan membalik foto itu dan menemukan sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dengan huruf hangul yang acak-acakan.

' ** _Aku berhasil membuatnya menukar kalungnya dengan kalungku! Kekeke~_** '

Membuat _nya_? Kalung _nya_? Siapa yang Luhan maksud disini? Kenapa ia tidak mengingat kenangan itu sama sekali?

"Oppa?"

Luhan berdiri kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Yeri sambil berpamitan, "Oppa kembali dulu ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Oppa mencintaimu,"

Yeri menatap kepergian Luhan dengan tatapan aneh, lalu kemudian ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil menyembunyikan album foto itu ke dalam bantalnya lagi sebelum Chorong datang dan merebut album itu sambil mengambil foto masa kecil kakaknya yang imut itu.

"Ugh, aku berharap Chorong unnie tidak kemari lagi..."

* * *

"Aku sudah memesankan tiket pesawat untuk kembali ke Seoul tadi. Pesawat kita akan tiba 2 jam lagi."

Tuan Oh dan Chanyeol sekarang berada Toronto, Kanada. Pria berambut hitam itu justru semakin membenahi posisinya sambil meminum cairan merah yang berada di tangan kanannya. Pria itu sangat terlihat menggoda dengan bersandar dikursi berwarna hitam dan hanya memakai jubah mandi berwarna putih yang memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang putih dan sedikit berotot, ditambah sebuah seringaian yang terpahat di wajahnya yang akan membuat ratusan kaum hawa di dunia ini akan meleleh dengan hanya melihat pemandangan ini.

"Baiklah... Aku tidak sabar, aku sangat merindukan Luhan _ku_." Ujarnya sambil menggoyangkan gelasnya. Kemudian tangan kiri beralih untuk memegang bandul kalung yang tergantung di leher panjangnya.

Chanyeol menaikkan alis sebelah kanannya sambil berjalan mendekati tuan Oh yang sedang menggenggam bandul kalung itu.

"Kau masih menyimpannya?"

Tuan Oh tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Aku memakai ini karena aku yakin jika dia akan menemukan kalung yang lainnya tidak lama lagi."

Kemudian tuan Oh menatap bandul kalung yang memiliki 'L' itu dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

* * *

"Umm... Jongin-ah?"

Jongin yang sedang mengemudikan mobil hanya membalas panggilan Luhan dengan 'hm' sambil tetap memfokuskan perhatiannya terhadap jalanan licin kota Seoul.

"Kau tahu tidak... Lukisan favorit tuan Oh?"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan aneh sebelum akhirnya kembali menoleh ke arah jalan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku sedang b-belajar melukis d-di temanku, jadi aku hanya ingin tahu saja kira-kira lukisan apa yang tuan Oh sukai sebagai referensi karena di mansionnya terdapat banyak lukisan."

Tidak. Luhan tidak mempunyai teman yang tertarik dalam bidang seni lukis. Ia juga tidak bisa melukis. Ia juga tidak ada sedikitpun pengetahuan dalam hal melukis. Jadi semua perkataannya itu hanyalah sebuah alasan.

Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil berujar, "Tentu saja itu pertanyaan yang paling mudah. Lukisan termahal yang pernah tuan Oh beli, _Starry Night_."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "S-starry apa?"

" _Starry Night._ Kau tidak tahu? Itu kan lukisan terkenal yang dibuat oleh Van Gogh! Ckckck..."

Luhan memaksakan senyumnya sambil sambil terkekeh pelan. _Starry Night_? Van Gogh? Apa itu? Ia benar-benar payah jika membahas hal-hal tentang seni.

"Jika kau tidak tahu lukisan itu seperti apa, lukisan itu memiliki langit berwarna biru dengan bintang-bintang yang sangat besar. Lalu kota-kota—"

Mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin tentang deskripsi lukisan itu tidak membuatnya terbantu, justru Luhan semakin pusing dibuatnya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi mobil sambil berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya.

* * *

Sesampainya di mansion, Luhan dengan cepat langsung keluar dari mobil sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Jongin dan berlari ke arah mansion utama. Dengan bantuan internet, ia bisa menemukan gambar lukisan _Starry Night._ Daripada ia harus mendengarkan penjelasan dari Jongin yang benar-benar berantakan dan susah untuk ia pahami.

Namun sialnya, Luhan tidak tahu dimana tempat lukisan itu berada. Ia mendesah pelan sambil berlari ke arah dapur untuk menemui Kyungsoo—yang hampir mengetahui semuanya tentang mansion Oh.

Di dapur, Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan kuenya terkejut ketika melihat Luhan berlari ke arahnya.

"A-ada apa?"

Sambil mengatur napas, Luhan berusaha untuk berbicara. "Apa... Kau tahu... Dimana lu... Lukisan... Star Neigh?"

"Lukisan Star Neigh? Tidak ad—tunggu, maksudmu _Starry Night_?"

"Iya, Star... Star... Ya intinya lukisan itu! Kau tahu dimana tempatnya?"

Kyungsoo menelan kuenya perlahan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Tentu, lukisan itu berada di hall utama, tepatnya di sekitar aula. Tidak sulit kok untuk menemukan—"

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo!"

Dengan itu, Luhan kembali berlari pada kecepatan maksimum keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih speechless. Namun tak lama lagi ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan acara memakan kue dengan tenang tanpa gangguan.

Well... Mungkin sebelum Jongin datang menghampirinya dan akhirnya keduanya berakhir bermesra-mesraan di dapur yang membuat orang-orang yang berada disitu ingin melemparkan alat-alat memasak ke arah mereka.

* * *

Dengan senyuman percaya diri—seolah-olah Luhan telah menyelesaikan sebuah karya terhebat di dunia—ia berdiri di depan lukisan itu sambil mengusap keringat yang berada di dahinya. Perlu waktu yang sedikit lama untuk mencari lukisan itu, setidaknya ia mengelilingi lantai 1 selama 8 kali. Padahal tanpa ia sadari, ia juga sudah 8 kali melewati lukisan itu.

Well, benar kata Jongin, lukisan di depannya ini sangat indah; seolah-olah menyembunyikan makna tersendiri bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya. Entah kenapa Luhan sangat tenang ketika melihat lukisan yang berjudul _Starry Night_ itu.

Tapi sayangnya tidak ada waktu untuk menikmati keindahan.

Dengan gesit, Luhan mengangkat lukisan itu sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak ada orang yang melihatnya bertingkah seperti pencuri yang akan mengambil sebuah lukisan terkenal di museum Perancis.

Namun setelah dilihat di balik lukisan itu, ternyata nihil. Hanya dinding. Dinding. Selama ini dia berputar-putar mengelilingi mansion ini hanya untuk sebuah dinding. Astaga.

Luhan tidak pernah merasakan keinginan untuk menghantam seseorang sebelumnya.

* * *

Hello folks!

Happy - _belated_ \- New Year!

Maaf buat late updatenya u,u. Duh sumpah sumpah sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini. Ini aja udah alhamdulillah bisa nyelain waktu buat nulis lanjutannya. Tapi untung aja aku bisa nyelesaian chapter ini dengan khidmat hahahah xD.

Btw, happy 600 reviews! Makasih buat semua readers yang udah mau ngasih review, ngasih kritik saran, ngefollow, sama ngefav! Makasih, makasih, makasiih~^^

Oke, sampai disini a/n dari aku. See ya-!


	7. The Dawn

**xselumate 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : The Dawn**

* * *

2 minggu berlalu, namun Luhan masih belum menemukan lukisan favorit milik tuan Oh. Itu artinya, teka-teki tentang lukisan itu belum terpecahkan. Ia sudah bertanya kepada hampir seluruh pekerja di tempat itu, namun jawaban yang ia terima justru bervariasi.

"Eh... Bukannya lukisan Monalisa ya?"

Itu adalah jawaban ke-6 kalinya yang Luhan dengar selama 2 minggu ini. Dan tidak ada satupun jawaban yang benar, hal itu membuatnya frustasi.

Dengan langkah gontai, Luhan memasuki dapur dan menduduki salah satu kursi yang berada disana, menghiraukan Baekhyun yang sedang menyantap kue buatan Kyungsoo di kursi yang berada di sebrangnya. Lelaki berambut coklat itu meletakkan kepalanya dengan malang diatas meja dengan tangan yang terlentang. Baekhyun yang melihat sahabatnya bersikap menyedihkan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti memakan kuenya dan segera menanyakan keadaan lelaki bersurai coklat itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Luhan hanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun sebentar sebelum akhirnya membiarkan kepalanya jatuh lagi ke meja.

"Aku tahu ini pertanyaan aneh, tapi kumohon jawab saja pertanyaan ini."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya seperti anak anjing sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Luhan.

"Ng... Kau tahu tidak... Lukisan favorit tuan Oh?" Ada sedikit keraguan dari pertanyaan Luhan. Hal itu disebabkan oleh jawaban-jawaban sama yang Luhan terima selama 2 minggu ini. Ia tidak mau mendengar jawaban yang sama, ia bahkan bersumpah akan menyerah jika jawaban kali ini juga sama.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Sejak kapan kau tertarik pada seni?"

Dengan spontan Luhan menjawab, "I-itu... Aku..akhir-akhir ini sedang tertarik saja dengan lukisan. Ng... Ya, i-itu."

Luhan tahu jika aktingnya sangat buruk. Ia bahkan bergetar sangat mengatakan alasan tersebut. Ia akan memaklumi jika Baekhyun tidak percaya pada alasannya.

"Eh? Jadi begitu... Hm... Jika aku ingat-ingat lagi, sepertinya aku tahu lukisan itu." Baekhyun terhenti sejenak dengan jari tangannya yang lentik ia gunakan untuk menyangga dagunya.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun memetik jarinya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Di lantai 4, tepatnya tempat dimana hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa kesana, ada sebuah lukisan yang tidak seorangpun yang boleh menyentuhnya. Biasanya tuan Oh akan menyuruh tuan Park atau Kyungsoo pada waktu luang untuk membersihkan debu di lukisan-lukisan yang berada di lantai itu, namun hanya satu lukisan itu saja yang tidak boleh disentuh oleh siapapun." Jelasnya panjang lebar yang kemudian ia lanjutkan lagi setelah meneguk segelas air mineral yang berada disampingnya.

"Namun anehnya, lukisan itu tidak pernah terlihat berdebu; justru selalu terlihat paling berkilau seolah-olah lukisan itu baru di beli. Tapi aku tidak tahu pasti apa itu lukisan favoritnya atau tidak. Aku hanya berspekulasi jika lukisan itu kemungkinan besar adalah lukisan favorit tuan Oh. Karena jika itu bukan, kenapa tidak ada orang yang boleh menyentuhnya? Bahkan orang-orang yang tuan Oh percayai saja tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Bukankah itu... Aneh?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Kapan tuan Oh kembali dari New Zealand?"

* * *

"Kau tahu? Aku mempunyai perasaan jika sekarang Luhan sudah mengetahui lukisan yang kumaksud."

Chanyeol yang sedang membaca koran dalam bahasa Inggris itu sontak menoleh ke arah majikannya.

" _The Dawn_? Lukisan tempat kau menyimpan benda itu? Bukannya lukisan itu berada di lantai empat?"

"Yap, dan sebentar lagi satu rahasia akan terkuak. Lalu satu rahasia, kemudian rahasia lainnya. Pada akhirnya dia akan tahu siapa aku." Pria itu terkekeh pelan sambil memasang sebuah senyuman miring di wajahnya. Chanyeol tahu benar jika majikannya itu sedang menutupi rasa bersalahnya.

Tuan Oh selalu mempunyai ekspresi yang datar. Ia tidak pernah tersenyum, kecuali jika itu berhubungan dengan bisnis, maka dia akan memaksakan senyumannya. Selain tersenyum paksa, ia juga akan menyeringai seperti serigala yang sedang menangkap mangsanya. Majikannya itu tidak pernah tersenyum 'tulus' semenjak insiden 14 tahun yang lalu. Namun sejak kedatangan Luhan ke mansion Oh, Chanyeol sering melihat berbagai macam ekspresi dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah majikannya.

"Tapi bukannya lantai empat adalah daerah yang terlarang? Maksudku hanya orang-orang yang tertentu saja yang bisa kesana. Pasti dia juga sudah mengetahuinya dari teman-temannya."

Sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya, ia berkata, " _He likes to break the rules rather than obey them._ (Dia lebih senang melanggar peraturan daripada mematuhinya.) Jadi aku tidak terkejut jika sekarang ia sedang berusaha mengendap-endap ke lantai empat. Karena bagi Luhan, rasa penasarannya jauh lebih kuat daripada rasa takutnya. Dia selalu memilih untuk menerima resiko daripada harus memendam rasa penasarannya."

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar penjelasan dari majikannya. " _I don't know if he's stubborn, or just extremely brave._ (Aku tidak tahu apakah dia bodoh, atau hanya sangat berani.)"

" _That's why I like him_."

* * *

Luhan tahu jika melanggar itu salah, namun disinilah dia sekarang, di lantai empat dimana tidak semua orang yang bisa kemari. Jika seseorang menemukan dirinya berada disini, sudah pasti ia akan di pecat dari pekerjaan ini. Namun sayangnya, lukisan ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Ia tidak mengasumsi jika jawaban Baekhyun benar, namun setidaknya lelaki berambut biru muda itu memberinya jawaban yang berbeda dari orang-orang lainnya.

Namun lagi-lagi Luhan ceroboh, ia tidak bertanya bagaimana ciri-ciri lukisan yang Baekhyun maksud. Ia langsung berlari kemari tanpa berpikir, dan ia baru saja menyadari setelah sampai di lantai empat.

Luhan mendesah pelan sambil berjalan menelusuri koridor di lantai itu, berusaha untuk mencari lukisan yang terlihat seperti baru dan paling berkilau seperti yang Baekhyun katakan. Namun nihil. Tidak ada lukisan yang seperti itu, semuanya nampak sama-sama berdebu. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu rasanya ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya ke lautan Samudera Pasifik jika saja ia tidak melihat sebuah lukisan yang entah _kenapa_ menarik perhatiannya.

Lukisan itu memiliki bingkai yang berbeda dari semua lukisan yang berada di mansion ini. Jika lukisan yang ia lihat selalu mempunyai bingkai emas dengan ukiran-ukiran yang rumit, maka lukisan ini justru hanya memiliki bingkai sederhana berwarna coklat tua.

Di lukisan itu terdapat seorang anak lelaki yang menghadap ke belakang, lebih tepatnya ke arah sebuah danau. Anak itu memakai kaus putih sederhana dan celana pendek berwarna biru tua dengan rambut berwarna coklat yang nampak berkilau. Kemudian ia bisa melihat seekor rusa di hutan yang berada di samping danau tersebut. Langit di lukisan itu berwarna gradiasi oranye muda dengan cahaya matahari yang bersinar dibalik hutan tersebut. Jadi Luhan berasumsi jika lukisan itu mengambil latar waktru sore atau subuh.

Entah apa yang membuat Luhan tenggelam ke dalam lukisan itu. Padahal menurutnya, masih banyak lukisan yang kalah indahnya dari lukisan yang ia lihat sekarang. Kesederhanaan lukisan itu membuatnya semakin _nyata_. Kemudian ia menangkap sebuah tulisan yang bertuliskan ' _The Dawn_ ' di ujung kiri lukisan tersebut. Kemudian di ujung kanannya ia menemukan tanda tangan dan nama terang pelukisnya yang bernama 'Serin'.

Kemudian nama itu seolah-olah berdering dalam ingatannya sekali lagi. Perempuan itu tidak pernah muncul lagi setelah ia mengetahui jika arwah itu adalah saudari dari pemilik pemuda bermata biru cerulean itu. Luhan juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemilik mata biru itu lagi.

Luhan terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia melihat ukiran angka di ujung bawah bingkai lukisan itu yang bertuliskan '1996'.

Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat angka tersebut. ' _Mungkin itu tahun dibuat lukisan ini. Tapi..jika dipikir-pikir, tahun itu dimana aku menginjak usia 5 tahun, yang tidak pernah berada di ingatanku._ ' Batinnya sambil menyentuh ukiran tersebut.

Saat menyentuh bingkai itu, ia baru tersadar jika lukisan itu tidak sepenuhnya menempel di dinding. Seperti mengambang di udara. Ditambah ketika ia melihat ke bagian atas lukisan tersebut, tidak ada pengait untuk menggantungkan lukisan itu. Hal itu membuat dahinya semakin berkerut. Lalu ia melihat ke sisi kiri dan kanan lukisan tersebut, ia juga tidak menemukan apa-apa.

' _Mansion ini berhantu_ ' pikir Luhan ketika bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri karena ketakutan. Namun akhirnya ia menepis pikiran itu dan berusaha untuk berpikir lebih rasional. Akhirnya dengan ragu, ia memegang sisi kiri dan kanan lukisan tersebut dan menariknya. Namun ternyata hanya kanan yang terbuka, sedangkan yang kiri masih tertempel di dinding. Dan disitulah ia menyadari jika lukisan itu adalah lukisan yang ia cari-cari selama ini.

Dibalik lukisan itu terdapat sebuah brankas yang tertanam di dalam dinding. Tentu saja lengkap dengan 4 digit sandi untuk membukanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan perkataan pria bernama Stephen yang ia temui di pesta dansa kemarin.

' _0420... angka yang familiar._ ' Ucap Luhan dalam benaknya seraya menekan tombol-tombol angka sesuai dengan urutannya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi 'klik' dari brankas itu.

Dengan rasa penasarannya yang sudah di ujung batas, Luhan membuka brankas itu pelan-pelan. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari.

Di dalamnya ia menemukan sebuah kalung, album foto, boneka, dan sebuah kotak. Saat ia melihat kalung itu, entah kenapa dunia rasanya seolah-olah sedang berputar mengelilinginya. Kalung itu adalah kalung berhuruf 'S' yang ia lihat di fotonya sewaktu dia berumur 7 tahun. Dan ia yakin jika itu adalah kalung yang sama.

Tapi kenapa... Kenapa kalung itu berada disini? Di mansion Oh? Lebih tepatnya, kenapa benda itu berada di brankas yang terkunci? Bukankah seharusnya kalung itu berasa di tangannya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan ingatannya yang hilang?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan, namun ia tidak tahu harus menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada siapa.

* * *

"Chanyeol, ayo kita kembali ke Seoul."

Chanyeol yang sedang membuatkan segelas kopi hitam untuk majikannya itu sontak menghentikan kegiatannya, memandang aneh pria berambut hitam yang sedang menghisap batangan tembakaunya itu di balkon kamar hotel yang mereka tempati sekarang.

"Tapi ada rapat jam 2 nanti,"

"Aku bisa meminta Kris untuk menggantikanku. Untuk sekarang, aku ingin kembali ke Seoul."

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri pria itu dan bertanya, "Ada apa di Seoul?"

Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suara sambil memasang sebuah seringaian di wajahnya.

"Luhan sudah berhasil membuka brankas itu."

* * *

Luhan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang; sebuah album foto yang bertuliskan Luhan dan Luna di depannya. Namun dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk berpikir rasional.

' _Mungkin saja itu adalah Luhan yang lain. Luhan di dunia ini kan bukan aku saja_.' pikir Luhan yang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Luhan bergetar ketika hendak membuka buku album itu. Namun karena rasa penasarannya yang sudah memuncak, ia memberanikan diri untuk membukanya.

Halaman pertama terdapat 2 foto dua bayi laki-laki dan perempuan yang baru lahir. Mereka terlihat kembar. Lalu diatasnya terdapat tulisan 'Luhan dan Luna'.

Halaman ketujuh terdapat 4 foto kedua anak kembar tersebut saat berumur 5 tahun. Mereka memakai baju yang kembar sambil membawa boneka di tangan mereka.

Halaman kesepuluh terdapat 2 foto anak laki-laki yang sedang berlarian di taman. Sedangkan halaman selanjutnya terdapat sebuah foto anak perempuan yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan anak laki-laki itu. Hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang dari anak sebelumnya.

Luhan berbohong jika ia tidak mengenal anak itu. Anak digambar itu adalah dia. Foto anak yang di gambar itu sama dengan foto yang ia temukan di album fotonya. Tapi yang membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah anak perempuan yang ternyata adalah kembarannya. Ia tidak mengingat jika ia mempunyai saudara kembar perempuan. Bahkan orangtuanya tidak pernah memberitahunya.

Airmata Luhan menetes tanpa alasan setiap melihat foto anak perempuan itu muncul. Luna adalah saudara kembarnya. Namun lelaki bersurai coklat itu justru tidak mengingat saudari satu-satunya. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Ada apa dengannya dulu? Kenapa ia tidak mengingatnya sama sekali?

Tiba-tiba, seperti video yang diputar di kepalanya, Luhan melihat seorang anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun yang mempunyai garis wajah yang persis dengannya. Dengan rambut ikal berwarna coklat yang di kuncir dua, dia berlari-larian di sebuah taman dengan sebuah senyuman jenaka terpahat di wajahnya.

Kemudian anak itu berlari menghampiri seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang berumur sekitar 12 tahunan. Lelaki itu memakai kemeja berwarna biru _navy_ dengan bawahan celana jeans pendek berwarna biru cerah. Ia juga menggunakan kalung berinisial S dengan bahan yang sama seperti kalungnya. Namun anehnya, ia tidak bisa melihat kepalanya dengan jelas—buram. Seolah-olah otaknya membatasinya untuk mengingat wajah tersebut.

Kemudian saudara kembarnya itu menatap ke arah Luhan, lalu seolah-olah menariknya ke arah lelaki asing tersebut. Dari sisi pandangannya, lelaki ini jauh lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Saat itu ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, seolah-olah mengharapkan lelaki jangkung itu melihatnya. Namun saat lelaki itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan, ia terkejut bukan main ketika melihat sepasang mata yang berwarna biru cerulean menatap ke arahnya. Bagian wajahnya yang lain memang tidak begitu jelas, namun matanya justru terlihat sangat jelas dan nyata.

Luhan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang. Ia bisa melihat jelas bahwa dia dan Luna sedang berada di mansion ini. Dan lelaki yang ia lihat tadi adalah orang yang sama dengan apa yang ia lihat beberapa bulan yang lalu—seseorang yang ia cari.

Seolah-olah kepalanya dipukul oleh batu yang besar, ia mulai menyatukan satu per satu petunjuk dan memorinya.

' _Jika lelaki itu mempunyai mata berwarna biru, itu artinya dia adalah Sehun, orang yang harus aku hentikan—sekaligus adik dari Serin. Tapi jika dulu Sehun berada di mansion ini, ditambah dia juga bermain denganku dan Luna, itu artinya Serin juga ada disitu. Lalu kalung berinisial S dan L, di ingatanku, Sehun memakai kalung S. Tapi kenapa aku juga mempunyai kalung S?_ ' Ucapnya dalam hati sambil memandangi foto dirinya yang berumur 5 tahun dan kalung berinisial S di telapak tangannya.

Namun tidak lama lagi, ia memetik jarinya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali larut dalam pikirannya untuk menyatukan kepingan-kepingan puzzle yang rumit itu.

' _Ah, benar, di foto yang kutemukan di album itu aku sudah berumur 7 tahun. Sedangkan di ingatanku, aku masih berumur 5 tahun. Tapi kenapa kalung itu bisa berada di— ah iya! Aku baru ingat! Di balik fotoku ada tulisan yang intinya aku berhasil menukar kalungnya dengan kalungku. Jadi aku menukar kalungku dengan kalung milik Sehun. Artinya, kalung itu sekarang berada di tangannya!_ ' Pikir Luhan sekali lagi sambil tersenyum puas. Namun lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di kepalanya.

"Eh, jika Sehun, Serin, Luna, dan aku disini, dimana tuan Oh?" Tanyanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah boneka beruang berwarna coklat dan sebuah kotak hitam dengan hiasan kulit di pinggirannya sebagai hiasan.

Boneka itu adalah boneka yang sama dengan boneka di genggam oleh Luna di foto-fotonya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah kotak aneh tersebut. Saat ia akan membukanya, ternyata kotak itu terkunci dengan rapat. Akhirnya ia mencoba untuk melihat lubang kunci kotak tersebut dan menemukan sebuah lubang kunci yang aneh.

' _Kenapa lubang kuncinya aneh? Dan itu membentuk dua huruf...S...dan L?_ '

Luhan menjauhkan kotak itu dari pandangannya sebelum akhirnya terdengar bunyi 'klik' dari otaknya.

"Jadi kalung itu adalah sebuah kunci?" Tanya Luhan pada siapa-saja-yang-berada-disana dengan eskpresi wajah seolah-olah ia sudah dikhianati oleh sahabat 7 tahunnya.

Luhan akhirnya mencoba untuk menempelkan liotin kalung itu ke lubang kuncinya—dan ternyata itu pas! Hanya saja sekarang ia harus menemukan kalung yang lainnya agar ia bisa membuka kotak itu.

' _Itu artinya aku harus bertemu dengan Sehun, secepatnya!_ '

* * *

Disinilah Luhan sekarang, berdiri di _hall_ mansion Oh untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Para pekerja sudah berkumpul dan berbaris rapi untuk menyambut tuan Oh dan Chanyeol. Banyak dari mereka yang membenahi rambut mereka, membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di baju mereka, dan yang lain-lain. Namun lain halnya dengan Luhan, lelaki itu hanya terdiam sambil sekali-kali ia menguap dengan lebar sampai-sampai airmatanya keluar.

Semalam Luhan hampir saja tidak tidur karena petunjuk-petunjuk yang baru ia temukan hari itu. Ia berusaha mengelilingi mansion agar bisa bertemu dengan Sehun—lelaki bermata biru—itu lagi. Namun sayangnya ia tidak kunjung menemuinya, sampai akhirnya ia baru sadar jika jam sudah menunjukkan angka 3 pada dini hari. Akhirnya lelaki bersurai coklat itu memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Lalu pada pagi harinya, sekitar jam 6 pagi, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya tanpa aba-aba dan membangunkan Luhan dengan suaranya yang keras—sampai-sampai ia langung melompat dari kasur karena sangat terkejut. Lelaki berambut biru muda itu menyuruhnya untuk segera mandi dan berganti baju karena tuan Oh akan tiba jam 7 nanti. Hal itu cukup membuat Luhan langsung menyambar handuknya dan berlari ke kamar mandi secepat kilat.

Akhirnya disinilah Luhan, dengan rambut yang masih berantakan, baju seragam yang belum tertata rapi, serta wajah yang kusut seolah-olah belum di setrika. Dibawah mata rusanya terdapat kantong mata panda yang _benar-benar_ tidak enak dipandang. Untung saja ia harus memakai topeng. Jika tidak, ia yakin pasti tuan Oh akan memecatnya karena penampilannya seperti remaja kuliahan yang sedang begadang untuk mengerjakan skripsi mereka.

Terima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah menciptakan Baekhyun dalam hidupnya yang berantakan ini. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu berjalan menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah tas kecil bermotif _Star Wars_ yang ia hapal sekali apa isinya; sebuah sisir, _concealer_ , _lip balm_ , _eyeliner_ , dan peralatan make-up lainnya.

" _Now, now,_ ayo kita _upgrade_ wajah kusutmu!" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mencibir sambil mengendikkan bahunya, membiarkan lelaki di depannya itu bereksperimen dengan wajahnya.

Luhan percaya jika Baekhyun tidak akan memperburuk tampilan wajahnya. Kecuali jika lelaki mungil itu mempunyai dendam kepadanya. Namun untungnya ia tidak pernah membuat jengkel lelaki berambut biru ini.

Setelah meletakkan beberapa produk kecantikan —bedak, lip balm, dan semacamnya— ke wajahnya, Baekhyun tersenyum puas sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan seolah-olah wajah lelaki berdarah China itu adalah hasil karyanya.

"Nah, selesai! Kalau begini kan Se—ah, maksudku wajahmu kan sudah lebih enak dilihat!" Serunya sambil tersenyum miring.

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kedua jari telunjuk milik Baekhyun yang sedang bertautan. Lelaki bersurai coklat itu mengerutkan dahinya sambil berpikir, ' _Tunggu, jika tangannya sudah seperti itu bukannya itu artinya dia sudah keceplosan mengatakan sesuatu? Ah, tadi dia bilang apa? Se? Aneh, apa yang ia mau katakan tadi?_ '

Karena terlalu sibuk tenggelam di pikirannya, Luhan sampai-sampai tidak sadar jika Junmyeon sudah memberi aba-aba kepada para pelayan yang berada disitu untuk bersiap-siap pada posisinya masing-masing.

Kemudian Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang berulang kali menyenggol lengan tangannya. Saat ini menoleh, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah mengenakan topeng sedang memberi aba-aba kepadanya untuk memakai topeng miliknya juga.

Disaat itu juga Luhan baru sadar jika ia tidak membawa topeng sekarang.

Matanya semakin membulat ketika melihat pintu sudah mulai terbuka. Kemudian ia menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Baekhyun yang tentu saja membuat lelaki yang sudah siap dalam posisinya—membungkuk—itu menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Apa?"

"To-topengku! Aku meninggalkannya di kamar!" Bisik Luhan dengan nada ketakutan.

"Kau membungkuk saja! Pasti tidak ada yang memperhatikanmu! Lagipula sudah terlambat untuk kembali ke kamarmu sekarang!"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk membungkukkan badannya seperti apa yang disuruh oleh sahabatnya itu. Dan pada waktu yang bersamaan, ia melihat dua pasang sepatu sedang berdiri di depannya. Ia yakin jika sepatu-sepatu itu adalah milik tuan Oh dan tuan Park. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan harapan tuan Park akan melepaskannya untuk kali ini.

Namun sayangnya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya. Pria bertubuh jangkung itu mulai mengeluarkan suara _husky_ nya yang tegas kepadanya, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri ngeri.

"Kemana topengmu?"

Luhan menelan air salivanya bulat-bulat, sedangkan air keringat mulai menetes ke pelipisnya. _Aku akan dipecat, atau malah di bunuh oleh orang ini!_ , pikir Luhan seraya memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"I-itu.. Aku meninggalkannya di kamarku." Ujarnya sambil terus membungkukkan badannya agar tidak bisa melihat wajah tuan Oh. Walaupun rasa penasaran sangat besar, ia jauh mementingkan pekerjaannya. Jika ia dipecat hanya karena ingin melihat wajah dari majikannya itu, maka ia sama saja seperti orang bodoh. Ia masih butuh uang untuk biaya hidup dan rumah sakit adiknya. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk membungkukkan badannya walaupun punggungnya sudah mulai nyeri.

"Kau belum melihat wajah tuan Oh kan?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak! Aku bersumpah jika aku tidak melihatnya!"

Kemudian sebuah tangan yang familiar menyentuh rambutnya, mengelusnya dengan hati-hati, membuat darah Luhan berdesir dengan tenang. Namun saat ia sedang menikmati sentuhan kecil dari tangan itu, tiba-tiba saja suara berat tuan Park terdengar, membuat lelaki bersurai coklat yang tadinya serasa berada di dunia mimpi saat merasakan tangan itu, tiba-tiba langsung terseret ke dunia nyata yang menyakitkan.

"Setelah ini ikut ke ruanganku."

Detik-detik selanjutnya, Luhan bisa merasakan tangan Baekhyun sedang menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan. Saat ia berdiri dan membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat pandangan orang-orang mengarah kepadanya. Sahabatnya itu pun juga menatapnya khawatir.

Luhan tersenyum simpul, menandakan kepada Baekhyun jika dia tidak apa-apa.

Dengan suara bergetar, Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. "Lu, kau tahu kan jika ada orang yang melanggar aturan mansion ini, pasti orang itu tidak akan selamat. Aku takut kehil—"

"Sstt... Sudah, sudah, aku akan baik-baik saja Baek. Percayalah kepadaku, oke?" Ujarnya yang berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya ke pipi sahabatnya itu. Kemudian ia menepuk pelan ubun-ubun lelaki mungil itu dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk pergi ke ruangan tuan Park.

Kemudian Luhan teringat dengan tangan hangat yang menyentuh rambutnya tadi, sentuhannya seolah-olah menenangkannya yang sedang panik dan ketakutan. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian kehangatan itu hilang secara tiba-tiba, tidak mungkin kan jika itu hanya bayangannya saja?

* * *

Sesampainya di ruangan tuan Park, pria bertubuh jangkung itu langsung mempersilahkan Luhan untuk menduduki kursi yang berada di depan mejanya. Dengan perlahan ia mulai menghampiri kursi tersebut dan mendudukinya dengan pandangannya yang terus ke bawah.

Chanyeol berdeham, menandakan jika ia ingin Luhan untuk memperhatikannya. Dengan cepat lelaki berdarah China itu langsung menegakkan badannya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah dasi atasannya (karena Luhan masih belum berani untuk menatap langsung mata pria itu).

"Kau tahu kan jika perbuatanmu itu melanggar aturan yang tertulis di kontrakmu?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya."

"Dan kau pasti sudah sering mendengar tentang orang-orang yang telah melanggar aturan-aturan tersebut?"

Dengan ragu Luhan menjawab, "I-iya..."

"Kebanyakan dari mereka yang telah melanggar aturan itu pasti namanya tidak pernah terdenar lagi. Well... Apa kau _sudah_ mendengarkan yang itu?"

Kali ini Luhan menelan salivanya perlahan sambil menyeka keringat yang mulai membasahi keningnya. "I-iya, aku me-mendengarnya d-dari Baekhyun..."

"Berterima kasihlah kepada tuan Oh yang memintaku untuk membiarkanmu kali ini. Katanya, karena kau masih baru, mungkin saja kau masih belum terbiasa. Jadi... Kau tidak mendapat hukuman."

Karena terlalu bahagia, Luhan langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap langsung ke wajah Chanyeol, membiarkan matanya bertemu dengan mata emas milik atasannya itu.

"S-sungguh?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat saat matanya bertemu dengan mata hazel milik Luhan. Sontak pria jangkung itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pojok ruangan, menghindari mata lelaki bermata rusa itu. Kedua mata itu membuatnya teringat dengan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan dirinya benci untuk mengingat kejadian itu.

Chanyeol berdeham dan mulai membuka suara beratnya, "Y-ya. Jika kau sudah paham, aku keluar dulu."

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu berdiri dan langsung berjalan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan Luhan masih tersenyum lega sambil mengelus dadanya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi berbahan kulit itu seraya memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas panjang. _Aku hampir saja kehilangan pekerjaanku_ , pikirnya.

Namun beberapa kemudian, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya. Suasanya di ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja berubah drastis. Saat Luhan membuka matanya, ia langsung mendapati seorang pria sedang tergeletak di meja di depannya dengan darah yang menggenang di samping kepalanya. Mata pria itu keluar dari tempatnya, sedangkan mulutnya terbuka lebar sampai-sampai tulang rahang bawahnya tidak menyatu dengan rahang atasnya.

Sontak Luhan berdiri sambil berjalan mundur sebelum akhirnya dia terjatuh karena seorang mayat lelaki tergeletak di ruangan itu dengan genangan darah di sekitarnya. Airmata mulai menetes di pipinya, ia hanya bisa bergerak menjauhi mayat itu sampai akhirnya tubuh menabrak rak buku yang berada di belakangnya. Ia ingin berteriak—namun karena terlalu syok, suaranya tidak bisa keluar sehingga lelaki itu hanya bisa menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar isakan tangisnya tidak menjadi-jadi.

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berharap semua yang ia lihat itu langsung menghilang dari pandangannya. Namun bukannya semakin tenang, sekarang ia justru mendengar suara teriakan orang-orang yang kesakitan. Saat itu ia hanya berharap agar semua suara dan gambaran tadi menghilang dari indra pendengar dan penglihatannya.

Tiba-tiba saja suara-suara itu mereda saat sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat seseorang yang familiar. Isakan tangis juga ikut mereda seiring dengan gerakan tangan itu mengelus pelan rambut coklatnya. Luhan seperti kembali lagi ke _rumah_ yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Luhan merindukan perasaan itu.

Pelukan itu terasa hangat, seperti rumah bagi Luhan. Dan pada waktu yang bersamaan, pelukan itu juga sangat familiar baginya. Ia benar-benar tidak asing dengan pelukan dari orang ini—justru ia merindukannya.

Pelukan itu tidak bertahan lama sampai akhirnya orang itu menjauhkan tubuh dari dirinya. Lelaki bersurai coklat itu kecewa, namun dengan segera ia menyadarkan dirinya dan membuka matanya untuk melihat orang yang baru saja memeluknya.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika menemukan seorang pria jangkung berambut hitam dengan mata yang berwarna biru cerulean—yang sangat familier—sedang menatapnya sendu. Dengan fitur wajah yang hampir sempurna dengan tubuh proposional bak seorang model, mata rusa miliknya sontak membulat tidak percaya.

"...S-Sehun?"

* * *

Ah maaf telat lagi updatenya '-' *dibunuh*. Tapi kali ini aku mau ngomong penting tolong dibaca ya!

Kalo misalnya ff ini udah nyampe 1k review *amin*, kira-kira kalian pingin bonus chapter yang kayak gimana?

 **1\. Behind The Scene** —jadi semacam apa yang terjadi dengan cast-cast TO di balik ff ini. Intinya chapter ini komedi dan berbanding balik dari cerita utama.

 **2\. Side Story** —satu chapter tentang pasangan lain. Kayak misalnya khusus di chap ini doang aku bakal nampilin pairing lain; KaiSoo, ChanBaek, TaeKook, etc. Jadi dipilih salah satu dari pairing-pairing di ff ini.

 **3\. Quiz Time w/ The Casts!** —jadi sebelum aku buat ini, kalian aku suruh buat pertanyaan buat setiap cast ff ini. Kayak misalnya kalian tanya, 'Untuk Luhan, kamu masih perawan atau janda?', nah terus cast yang kamu sebutin bakal jawab pertanyaan kamu itu (tentunya kocak:v).

Jadi kalian bisa pilih salah satu dari 3 pilihan di atas. Nanti yang terbanyak dipilih bakal aku umumin di chapter depan! Oke, sekian~ *bow*

a/n : sekali lagi maaf telat update *bow*


	8. The Celeste

**xselumate 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : The Celeste**

* * *

Pria bermata biru itu tetap memandangi Luhan tanpa bergeming. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Memang benar jika pria di depannya ini adalah orang yang ia cari-cari karena menurut Serin, pria ini adalah seseorang yang harus ia hentikan—walaupun ia tidak tahu caranya. Namun sekarang, justru ia hanya terperangah karena faktanya, pria di depannya ini luar biasa tampan dan tidak tampak berbahaya.

Well... Luhan memang pernah mendengar pepatah, ' _Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya_ '.

Namun masalahnya sekarang, ketampanan pria di depannya itu benar-benar unreal; tidak nyata. Dengan rambut berwarna hitam berkilau seperti mutiara hitam, garis wajah yang tegas, serta tubuh ideal yang sempurna. Orang-orang bisa menganggap Luhan berlebihan, tapi sayangnya ia berkata sesuai fakta. Pria di depannya ini sedang berdiri dengan menggunakan jeans berwarna hitam dan t-shirt putih yang dilapisi oleh jaket _bomber_ berwarna abu-abu. Pakaiannya kasual, bahkan bisa dikatakan sederhana, namun pria ini membuat baju-baju itu terlihat seperti baju yang diperagakan oleh model. Semua tentang pria ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Mungkin pria ini adalah seseorang yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan untuknya.

Namun detik-detik selanjutnya, Luhan baru menyadari bahwa ia masih berada di ruangan penuh dengan mayat mengerikan itu. Namun saat ia berdiri dan melihat ke arah meja tuan Park, ternyata tidak apa-apa. Bahkan tidak ada satupun mayat di ruangan itu.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini." Ujar pria itu—Sehun? Luhan masih tidak mengetahui nama pria itu karena dia belum menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Kemudian pria itu berjalan ke arah jendela sambil melihat ke arah luar, seolah-olah mencari sesuatu.

"Kenapa?"

Pria itu berjalan ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. "Kau mau mayat-mayat tadi muncul lagi?"

' _Tunggu, apa itu artinya pria ini juga melihat mayat-mayat tadi?_ '

"Ayo."

Pria itu tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tubuh Luhan seolah-olah dirinya adalah seorang putri yang baru saja diselamatkan oleh pangerannya. Luhan bahkan tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa karena ia sekarang sedang sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena sekarang wajahnya berada tepat di depan dada bidang milik pria kiriman Tuhan itu.

Luhan ingin membuka mulutnya untuk protes, namun justru pria itu semakin mendekap tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, ia bisa mencium aroma _mint_ bercampur dengan aroma _musky_ yang sangat familiar, namun tetap berhasil membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Astaga, bagaimana bisa seseorang memiliki aroma yang sangat khas seperti itu?

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, pria itu sekarang mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah daun telinga milik Luhan sambil membisikkan, "Tutup matamu sebelum aku perintahkan untuk membukanya,"

Bisikan itu terlihat sederhana, namun bagi Luhan tidak. Ia bersumpah jika bisikan itu terdengar sangat seduktif sehingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tak lama kemudian, pria itu berlari ke arah jendela dan melompat keluar jendela itu. Sontak, Luhan memejamkan matanya; berpikir, Apa pria ini hanya berlari kemudian keluar dari jendela seolah-olah itu bukan apa-apa? Memangnya apa ini? Film Twilight?

Walaupun Luhan tidak membuka matanya, ia tahu jika pria ini sedang berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi. Hal itu membuat fantasi Luhan kemana-mana. Mulai dari spekulasi bahwa pria ini adalah alien, sampai seorang vampir tampan seperti di film-film yang ia tonton bersama Baekhyun. Tapi bukannya semua itu hanya mitos? Tidak mungkin kan kalau makhluk-makhluk supernatural itu ada? Ya, memang Luhan percaya jika hantu itu ada, namun vampir? Alien? Tidak sama sekali.

Kemudian sebuah tangan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan pelan yang diikuti dengan sebuah bisikan, "Buka matamu, kita sudah sampai."

Seperti disambar petir, Luhan langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan melompat dari gendongan pria itu. Alhasil, ia terjatuh di tanah dengan wajah yang mendarat terlebih dahulu. Dengan cepat ia langsung terduduk sambil berusaha membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di wajahnya. Sangat memalukan, bagaimana bisa Luhan terjatuh dengan tidak elegan di depan pria sempurna itu?

Ketika Luhan berdiri, ia baru sadar jika sekarang ia berada di tengah-tengah hutan yang terlihat sangat asing bagi Luhan. Pohon-pohon disekitarnya sangat tinggi menjulang, daun-daun pohon tersebut seolah-olah menjadi plafon yang menutupi daerah hutan itu—menghalangi semua cahaya matahari yang terik itu untuk menembusnya. Namun ia masih bisa melihat cahaya matahari tembus dari sela-sela daun-daunan. Ia juga bisa mendengar suara burung bersahutan, suara air berderas, dan suara hembusan angin yang damai.

"Woah, tempat ini sangat indah!" Serunya, sebelum akhirnya Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil merutuki dirinya dalam hati ketika sadar jika pria di depannya ini adalah makhluk—yang masih ia perkirakan—supernatural.

Namun tidak seperti yang ia perkirakan, pria ini justru tersenyum kecil sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan menjauhi Luhan untuk mendekati kupu-kupu berwarna biru yang sedang bertengger di mahkota bunga aster.

"Hutan ini tepat berada di sebelah mansion tempatmu bekerja. Walaupun terlihat mengerikan ketika dilihat dari pinggir jalan, sebenarnya tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling indah. Dan tentunya terima kasih kepada Tuan Oh yang telah melestarikan hutan ini." Ujarnya dengan suara husky yang menenangkan.

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk mendekati pria itu dan bertanya, "Namamu... Sehun kan?"

Pria itu membalikkan badannya ke arah Luhan sambil menatapnya datar. "Yap. Kau pasti tahu dari... Serin, kan?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat, "I-iya! Dia kakakmu kan?"

"Ah...mengunjungi orang lain, tapi tidak mengunjungiku."

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Luhan tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Sampai akhirnya ia memandangi kedua mata milik pria yang bernama Sehun itu. Mata itu memiliki warna yang benar-benar indah. Memang ia tahu jika mata milik pria ini berwarna biru jernih yang sangat langka, namun ia baru tahu jika mata milik pria ini akan memiliki berbagai warna di sekitar irisnya ketika terkena kontak langsung dengan cahaya matahari.

Sehun yang baru menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang sedang menatapnya penuh dengan penilaian, sontak ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan yang terlihat masih terjebak dalam keindahan warna mata miliknya.

"Ah... Pasti kau berpikir jika mataku sangat aneh ya?" Tanyanya sambil menutupi mata sebelah kanannya.

Luhan, yang tadinya sibuk memandangi sepasang mata yang terlewat indah itu sontak langsung menatap ke arah pria jangkung di depannya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hah? T-tidak... Menurutku mereka sangat indah," Ujarnya sambil memasang senyuman di wajahnya. Hal itu membuat Sehun terkejut sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke atas agar lelaki mungil di depannya itu tidak memperhatikan warna semu merah muda yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Kau mungkin satu-satunya orang yang baru saja bertemu denganku dan langsung berkata seperti itu."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, warna biru seperti mata milik Sehun memang langka, tapi sangat indah. Orang-orang pasti juga akan berkata sepertinya jika melihat mata seperti milik Sehun. Tapi kenapa justru dia adalah orang satu-satunya yang berkata seperti itu?

"Satu-satunya?"

"Iya, dulu orang-orang memanggilku ' _monster_ ' karena memiliki mata seperti ini. Aku tidak memiliki teman di sekolah karena orang tua mereka menghasut anak-anaknya untuk menjauhiku dengan alasan, ' _dia adalah orang aneh_ '. Maka dari itu tidak ada satupun anak yang mau bermain denganku." Jelasnya. Mata biru cerulean milik Sehun seolah-olah seperti menerawang ke masa lalunya. Pria itu mengambil napas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Pada waktu itu cara berpikir orang-orang masih tertutup. Jadi mereka hanya bisa berspekulasi jika orang-orang spesial sepertiku adalah monster."

Luhan meringis ngeri sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Pasti sangat susah menjadi Sehun pada saat itu. Hanya karena warna mata yang berbeda, pria itu menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang lain. Tapi tunggu, apa maksud ' _orang-orang spesial_ ' yang Sehun katakan tadi?

"Orang-orang spesial?"

"Jangan bilang kau masih belum tahu aku ini apa,"

Hening. Luhan berusaha mencerna perkataan pria di depannya ini. Namun rasanya susah sekali memutar otak ketika hari ini banyak sekali kejadian aneh yang menimpanya.

' _Memangnya Sehun makhluk apa? Iya sih, dia bisa berlari secepat angin. Lalu dia juga bisa melompat dari lantai dua tanpa cedera, apalagi sambil membawaku. Terus apa ya... Oh ya! Dia juga bisa tiba-tiba muncul dan menghilang, seperti teleportasi. Vampir? Serigala? Alien? Superman? Makhluk tampan yang terkutuk? Atau jangan-jangan... Manusia setengah iblis super tampan yang ditugaskan untuk menggoda orang-orang di bumi?_ ' Pikir Luhan sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun yang masih berdiri sambil memainkan kupu-kupu yang bertengger di jarinya.

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, ' _Ah... Tidak mungkin juga ya jika pria tampan ini adalah manusia setengah iblis. Jika ia setengah iblis seharusnya kupu-kupu itu sudah mati di tangannya. Tapi makhluk apa pria ini? Ini kan abad ke-21, tidak mungkin makhluk supernatural itu ada?_ '

Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja kupu-kupu di tangan Sehun terbang meninggalkannya. Kemudian diikuti dengan burung-burung yang tiba-tiba terbang ke atas. Hewan-hewan yang berada disekitar situ tiba-tiba hilang—bersembunyi. Kupu-kupu yang tadinya bertebangan disekitar tumbuhan yang berada disitu juga sudah tidak terlihat. Suara burung gagak tiba-tiba terdengar dengan lantang. Hal itu membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari kejanggalan itu.

" _Shit_! Mereka disini! Lu, ayo pergi dari sini!"

Luhan yang tadinya masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sangat terkejut ketika mendengar seruan Sehun. Pria itu sekarang menggenggam tangannya sambil menariknya untuk berlari. Kali ini Sehun berlari lebih normal daripada yang tadi. Memang kecepatannya hampir menyamai pelari marathon, namun setidaknya ia tidak berlari dengan kekuatan secepat angin.

Mungkin karena Luhan terlalu lambat, Sehun akhirnya kembali menggendongnya lagi. Hal itu membuat lelaki bersurai coklat itu terkejut. Disela-sela napasnya, pria itu berkata, "Jangan bernapas dan tutup matamu seperti tadi, mengerti? Kali ini aku akan berlari lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya."

Luhan tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, ia menahan napasnya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun. Untuk kedua kalinya ia merasa nyaman ketika mencium aroma tubuh milik pria asing yang baru ia temui itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara husky milik Sehun yang terdengar tepat di telinganya.

"Lu, buka matamu,"

Saat Luhan membuka matanya, ia mendapati dirinya sedang berada di kamarnya. Sehun meletakkan tubuh Luhan ke ranjang dengan hati-hati, seolah-olah tubuhnya adalah benda yang rapuh.

Jari-jemari Sehun bergerak untuk menata rambut coklat Luhan yang berantakan akibat terkena angin. Mata coklat hazel milik Luhan tidak berhenti menatap wajah Sehun yang hampir mendekati kata sempurna itu. Dengan hidung mancung, mata berwarna biru jernih yang menarik, garis wajah yang dominan, serta bibir plum berwarna merah muda yang _desirable_ (diinginkan).

Karena terlalu sibuk memandangi profil wajah milik Sehun, Luhan benar-benar lupa jika ia mempunyai banyak pertanyaan untuk pria ini. Dimana pasangan kalung yang lain? Makhluk apa Sehun sebenarnya? Kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba membawanya lari dari hutan? Kenapa ia bisa melihat hal-hal aneh di mansion ini? Dan masih banyak lagi. Namun yang paling penting, kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba membawanya keluar dari hutan dengan terburu-buru?

"Jadi... Apa yang terjadi di hutan?"

Terjadi jeda diantara keduanya. Sehun tidak kunjung bersuara, ia justru hanya berjalan ke meja tempat dimana Luhan menempatkan bunga mawar birunya yang ia dapat dari tuan Oh. Pria itu mengambil setangkai bunga mawar tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"The Hunter." Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak seberapa mengerti bahasa Inggris, maka dari itu ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi selain mengernyitkan dahinya dan berharap agar Sehun menjelaskannya lebih lanjut.

"Hwan... Ter?"

"The Hunter. Mereka adalah kumpulan orang yang memburu faerie. Tidak hanya memburu, mereka juga menangkap dan menjadikan tawanannya. Jika tawanan mereka memberontak, maka mereka akan membunuhnya."

The Hunter? Faerie? Apa-apaan itu? Pikir Luhan.

"Jadi... Tadi, di hutan, The Hunter ada disana?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. "Mereka ingin menangkapku,"

Mata Luhan membulat, "E-eh? Kenapa? K-kau faerie?"

"Bukan. Karena aku adalah The Protector." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan apa-lagi-itu. Sedangkan pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "The Protector adalah orang-orang yang melindungi faerie, sekaligus melawan The Hunter. Lalu ada juga The Seeker. Mereka itu orang-orang yang mencari faerie yang tersisa di bumi dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menggumamkan kata 'ooh' dengan wajah yang serius, tanda jika ia mulai memahami perkataan Sehun barusan.

"Faerie, The Hunter, The Protector... Mereka itu makhluk apa?"

Sehun memetik jarinya sambil meringis pelan, "Ah... Aku hampir saja lupa. Mereka semua adalah Celeste. Celeste adalah sebutan untuk makhluk supernatural yang ada di bumi. Aku sendiri belum tahu darimana asalnya orang-orang sepertiku, tapi yang jelas bangsa Celeste sudah lama ada. Bahkan sebelum Perang Dunia ke-1."

Hal itu membuat Luhan berpikir jika di dunia ini masih banyak makhluk-makhluk asing selain manusia. Walaupun ia masih tidak percaya jika faktanya, pria di depannya ini adalah makhluk supernatural. Ia memang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan vampir, manusia serigala, peri, ataupun penyihir, karena ia juga sering menonton film-film tentang makhluk fantasi. Tetapi itu tidak _nyata_. Ya... Setidaknya itu yang dulu Luhan pikirkan.

Akhirnya dengan helaan napas dalam, Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Jadi... Kau makhluk apa? A-aku tahu ji-jika kau adalah... C-celeste, tapi... Kau itu apa?"

Sehun menaikkan alis sebelah kanannya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan; yang membuat lelaki bersurai coklat itu gugup setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru sadar jika sekarang ia berada di kamar. Berdua. Bersama pria yang luar biasa seksi dan tampan itu.

"Bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menebaknya?"

"Eum... Vampir? Manusia serigala?"

Langkah Sehun semakin mendekat ke arah Luhan berdiri. Hal itu otomatis membuat lelaki itu ikut berjalan mundur sampai akhirnya ia menabrak ranjangnya dan terduduk ke ranjangnya. Sehun yang melihat itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. Pria bersurai hitam itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil milik Luhan.

"Hmm... Hampir benar," Suara husky milik Sehun seolah-olah meleleh di telinga Luhan. Sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi... Bagaimana jika aku adalah kedua-duanya?"

Luhan bersusah payah untuk menelan air salivanya ketika melihat wajah tampan bak malaikat itu tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari pelipisnya, matanya berkedip-kedip berulang kali karena gugup, ditambah oksigen yang seolah-olah hilang dari tempat itu sehingga Luhan kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Ditengah keadaannya yang seperti itu, Luhan masih berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan pria di depannya itu. Kedua-duanya? Apa maksudnya? Memangnya bisa ya seperti itu? Tapi jika memang benar bisa, itu artinya...

"Kau vampir... Sekaligus manusia serigala?"

Sehun menyeringai sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan. "Yaa... Begitulah faktanya." Ujarnya sambil mengendikkan bahunya. Hal itu otomatis membuat Luhan langsung menutupi daerah bagian lehernya sambil memasang wajah horor. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meminum darahmu."

Walaupun Sehun sudah memastikan Luhan jika ia tidak akan meminum darahnya, Luhan tetap bersikeras untuk menutupi daerah lehernya. Setampan-tampannya pria di depannya ini, ia tetap saja tidak boleh lengah. Bisa saja ketampanannya ini adalah umpan saja, jika ia lengah, pria ini bisa saja langsung menerkam dan meminum darahnya secara brutal. Ya... Walaupun sebenarnya Luhan tidak keberatan jika lehernya digigit oleh vampir-setengah-serigala yang tampan dan eksotis itu. Maksudnya, bukannya itu akan menjadi adegan yang erotis jika pria itu menggigit lehernya? Tapi tidak jika pada akhirnya ia mati.

"A-aku masih tidak mempercayaimu. Ya, aku sih percaya jika kau adalah... Celeste. Em... Lebih tepatnya vampir setengah serigala. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya jika kau tidak akan menyerangku. Maksudku, bisa saja kau langsung menerkamku ketika aku sedang lengah!"

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Luhan yang sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Rasanya Sehun ingin saja menggoda lelaki didepannya ini sampai ia benar-benar ketakutan. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak sekejam itu (setidaknya hanya kepada Luhan).

"Jika aku menggigitmu, aku tidak akan mengambil darahmu kok. Hanya saja ada bercak merah disitu." Ujarnya dengan nada jenaka. Luhan membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar candaan Sehun tersebut.

"H-hah? Ah, lupakan! Intinya, aku tidak akan mempercayaimu!"

Kemudian terlihat perubahan air wajah milik Sehun. Yang tadinya ia memasang wajah jenaka, sekarang berubah menjadi wajah yang sendu. Hal itu membuat Luhan terhenyak. Kenapa pria itu membuat ekspresi seperti itu?

" _Sampai kapan?_ "

Mungkin hanya Luhan sendiri yang merasa, namun pertanyaan Sehun barusan seolah-olah menyimpan arti yang lebih dalam. Seolah-olah masih banyak lagi arti dari kata-kata tersebut yang masih sukar untuk ia pahami. Intinya, pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun terlihat menyedihkan. Luhan sendiri tidak tahu mengapa.

"Ya... Entahlah. Mungkin... Sampai kau bisa dipercaya."

Detik-detik selanjutnya, ekspresi Sehun berubah menjadi sedikit lega. Pria itu tersenyum simpul, dengan matanya yang mengarah ke luar jendela. Kemudian, Luhan teringat sesuatu yang penting.

Luhan merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kalung berinisial S yang ternyata adalah sebuah kunci. "Ah! Kau... Pasti punya pasangannya ini kan?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya ia menyeringai sambil merogoh saku celananya. Pria itu mengambil sebuah kalung yang identik dengan kalung milik Luhan. Hanya saja liontin milik Sehun berinisial L, sedangkan miliknya berinisial S.

Sehun melemparkan kalung itu ke arah Luhan. Tentu saja lelaki bersurai coklat itu menangkapnya dengan senang hati. Luhan, yang sangat ingin membuka kotak itu sejak kemarin, tentu saja sangat bahagia ketika melihat dua kalung identik berada di tangannya. Karena itu artinya, ia bisa membuka kotak itu dan _akhirnya_ bisa mengetahui rahasia apa yang berada di dalamnya.

Saat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun, pria itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di kusen jendela, bersiap-siap akan melompat dari situ seperti tadi di ruangan tian Park. Pria itu menyeringai dengan misterius, membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Kau bisa ambil kalung itu, toh itu juga tidak berguna bagiku." Ujarnya. Kemudian ia bersiap-siap untuk melompat lagi sebelum akhirnya, pria itu kembali menatap Luhan. "Jika kau sudah membuka kotak itu, kau bisa langsung ke lantai empat. Ah! Tapi jangan terlalu terkejut ya! _See you later_."

Sehun akhirnya melompat keluar jendela. Luhan mendecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jelas-jelas di kamarnya terdapat pintu, kenapa pria itu memilih untuk melompat secara ekstrim dari lantai 3?

Kemudian Luhan baru menyadari perkataan Sehun barusan. Bagaimana pria itu bisa tahu jika ia akan membuka kotak tersebut dengan kedua kalung itu? Kenapa pria itu menyuruhnya pergi ke lantai empat? Dan apa maksudnya ia tidak boleh terlalu setelah membuka kotak tersebut?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir berbagai macam pertanyaan. Yang jelas ia akan mengetahui jawabannya setelah ia membuka kotak tersebut.

* * *

"Jadi... Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Luhan hari ini?" Chanyeol berkata sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding ruangan kamar tuan Oh.

"Cih, kencan apa? Yang ada aku melacak keberadaan The Hunter di hutan tadi." Ujar pria berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil meminum winenya.

"The Hunter? Mereka di hutan?"

"Yap. Sepertinya mereka mengetahui keberadaan Luhan dan langsung berlari ke arahku."

"Berapa banyak orangnya?"

"Sekitar... 4 sampai 5 orang. Sebenarnya aku sudah mendengar jejak kaki orang yang berlarian, tapi aku tidak yakin jika itu The Hunter. Untung saja aku melihat hewan-hewan disekitar situ langsung bersembunyi, yaa... Akhirnya aku terpaksa harus meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Luhan."

Chanyeol menuangkan cairan wine berwarna ungu kemerah-merahan ke dalam gelasnya. Kemudian ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding yang tepat berada di depan majikannya itu dan kembali melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

"Tapi aneh, kenapa mereka tidak memperhatikan jika _kau_ disana? Apa mereka tidak takut untuk melawanmu? Walaupun mereka mempunyai 5 orang, jelas saja mereka akan kalah jika melawanmu. Lagipula, kenapa kau susah-susah kabur ketika kau bisa melawan mereka dengan mudah?"

"Aku tidak mau melawan mereka karena aku takutnya, Luhan langsung diambil oleh mereka tanpa sepengetahuanku. Jika aku sendirian disana, pasti aku langsung menghabisi mereka. Lagipula Luhan belum menguasai kekuatannya. Jadi ia masih belum siap untuk bertarung. Mereka tadi juga tidak menyadari keberadaanku karena aroma milik faerie, apalagi Luhan, lebih menyengat daripadaku aromaku."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya samar, tanda jika ia sudah memahami perkataan dari majikannya tersebut.

"Tapi... Kenapa saat Luhan masih di kota tidak ada The Hunter yang menghampirinya? Padahal katamu, aroma milik Luhan sangat menyengat."

"Aroma Luhan ditutupi oleh aroma manusia setelah ia lahir dengan cara berendam di air yang telah digunakan manusia untuk berendam. Kemudian ditambahi sihir milik seorang faerie yang membuat aroma milik Luhan benar-benar tertutupi. Tapi sayangnya aroma manusia buatan itu hanya bertahan sampai umurnya 25 tahun. Maka dari itu tadi The Hunter bisa mencium aroma Luhan."

"Ah... Jadi itu alasan kau membawa Luhan kemari secara tiba-tiba?"

Tuan Oh—Sehun—tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Pria itu hanya tersenyum simpul sambil memutar-mutar gelas winenya.

* * *

Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah Luhan ketika lelaki berambut coklat itu memasuki ruang makan. Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo, Jungkook, dan Tao yang mengikuti Baekhyun untuk menghampiri Luhan. Mereka berbondong-bondong bertanya bagaimana bisa ia lolos dari hukuman? Padahal sistem mansion ini sangat ketat.

"Ah, tuan Park tidak menghukumku karena aku tidak melihat wajah tuan Oh. Jadi ya... Dia memaklumiku dan begitulah. Intinya aku tidak di pecat kok." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum renyah. Baekhyun dan yang lainnya sontak menghela napas lega bersamaan. Mengingat jika orang-orang yang melanggar aturan akan diberi hukuman yang sangat berat.

"Astaga... Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Aku kira kau akan dihukum. Kau tahu? Tadi Baekhyun sampai tidak nafsu makan karena tidak ada kabar darimu." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memberi Baekhyun tatapan prihatin.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menghamburkan pelukannya ke Luhan, "Ya ampun Lu, aku kira aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi! Aku sangat ketakutan! Bahkan roti buatan Kyungsoo yang biasanya enak menjadi hambar di mulutku! Dasaaar!"

Luhan tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak pelan rambut biru muda milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Tao sekarang hanya terduduk di kursi dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat lega walaupun sedikit pucat.

"Ah hyung, aku kira kau akan dibawa seperti Minhyuk hyung waktu itu. Yang setelah kejadian itu, dia langsung menghilang dan tidak pernah kembali kesini lagi. Untung saja tuan Park bisa bertoleransi. Jika tidak? Aku yakin hyung sekarang sudah dihukum dengan hukuman yang entah-hanya-tuhan-dan-pemilik-mansion-ini-yang-tahu." Kini giliran Jungkook yang membuka suaranya. Namun Baekhyun justru menendang pantat Jungkook, yang tentunya membuat sang empunya merintih kesakitan.

"Ish! Apaan sih hyung ini?!"

"Kau sih! Bicara yang aneh-aneh!"

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua berada mulut sampai-sampai Kyungsoo harus memisahkan keduanya dengan susah payah.

Tao masih dalam keadaan ' _tidak-bisa-diajak-bicara_ ', maka dari itu ia hanya duduk dan berdiam diri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya; memikirkan hal-hal yang baru saja ia alami hari ini. Mulai dari fakta jika ada makhluk supernatural seperti Celeste, bertemu dengan Sehun— bodohnya, ia lupa bertanya tentang Serin—yang sangat tampan dan menarik, dan tentu saja perlakuan Sehun padanya yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang ganjil.

Semuanya terasa seperti ' _tiba-tiba_ '.

"Lu!" Seruan Baekhyun membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun sambil menggumamkan kata 'apa'.

"Ayoo! Kita harus membantu Jungkook untuk membersihkan ruang perpustakaan!"

* * *

Luhan berjalan gontai ke arah ranjangnya, sebelum akhirnya ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Hell, bahkan setiap hari selalu melelahkan baginya. 13 pelayan untuk membersihkan mansion sebesar ini sebenarnya masih sangat kurang. Setidaknya mansion ini butuh 20 orang.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Luhan langsung berjingkat dari ranjangnya ketika mengingat jika ia belum membuka kotak terkunci yang baru ia temukan. Tangan Luhan bergerak untuk merogoh saku celananya, berusaha untuk mengambil sepasang kalung berinisial S dan L.

Saat Luhan berhasil menemukan kedua kalung itu, ia langsung berlari mengambil kotak yang ia sembunyikan di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Dengan cekatan ia berlari ke ranjang dan meletakkan kotak tersebut di depannya. Senyuman terukir dengan lebar di wajahnya. Seolah-olah ia benar-benar bangga dengan apa yang telah ia dapatkan.

Luhan menempatkan kedua liontin inisial itu di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Kemudian terdengar bunyi ' _klik_ ' dari dalam kotak tersebut.

Seperti kotak pandora, jika tidak dibuka, pasti benda itu akan meninggalkan rasa penasaran. Namun jika sudah dibuka, maka benda itu akan selamanya terbuka dan tidak bisa ditutup lagi.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Luhan akhirnya membuka kotak itu. Entah itu hal buruk maupun hal baik, ia akan siap menerimanya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah pilihannya.

Saat dilihat, di dalam kotak itu hanya terdapat sebuah kalung dari tali yang memiliki liontin berbentuk kristal berwarna biru safir dan buku catatan kecil bersampul coklat tua yang sudah berdebu. Dari luar, ia bisa melihat jika kertas yang didalamnya sudah menguning karena disimpan di ruang yang lembab. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilihat selain dua benda itu.

Luhan meniup permukaan buku itu untuk menghilangkan debu-debu yang menempel diatasnya. Ketika ia membuka halaman pertama, ia terkejut. Luhan menemukan namanya tertulis disitu. _Luhan Wu_. Itu yang tertulis di halaman pertama. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa ada namanya disitu? Ya memang sih, bukan hanya dia saja yang memiliki nama 'Luhan'.

Kemudian di halaman selanjutnya, ia justru semakin terkejut karena ia menemukan fotonya (yang mungkin berumur 6 tahun) tertempel disitu. Seolah-olah dihantam oleh sesuatu, ia hanya bisa membatu. Lehernya tercekat, ia benar-benar terkejut bahwa faktanya, ia memang benar pernah tinggal di mansion ini. Tapi... Siapa yang meletakkan buku ini di kotak terkunci seperti ini?

Akhirnya dengan perlahan, Luhan membuka halaman demi halaman. Membaca isi buku itu satu per satu. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan satu halaman yang membuatnya sangat terkejut.

 ** _Hari ini aku bertemu dengan anak laki-laki! Dia sangaaaaat tampan! Oh, dia juga punya mata berwarna biru yang sangaaaat cantik! Tapi aneh, Luna justru takut ketika melihat mata itu. Oh ya! Anak itu juga tinggal di rumah yang sangat sangat besar! Di rumahnya ada taman yang besaaar sekali. Terus ada kolamnya juga! Tapi sayangnya dia sangat cuek dan pendiam. Dia tidak mengajakku bermain sama sekali huh! Jadi aku bermain sendiri bersama Luna, membosankan.. Ah! Tapi kan kata ibuku aku dan Luna akan tinggal disini lama, itu artinya aku pasti bisa bermain dengannya! Lihat saja nanti!_**

 ** _Oh iya, namanya Oh Sehun. Ini fotonya, dia sangat tampan kan? Kkk~_**

 _Sehun_. Luhan yakin 100% jika anak laki-laki yang berada di foto itu adalah Sehun yang ia temui siang tadi. Ia masih ingat sekali dengan mata biru jernih milik Sehun yang unik sekaligus menarik. Jadi tidak salah lagi jika anak laki-laki di foto itu adalah Sehun. Tetapi ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal. Marga. Oh Sehun. Anak laki-laki di foto ini mempunyai marga Oh. Dan orang bermarga Oh yang Luhan tahu adalah...

Tuan Oh.

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Buku yang tadinya berada di tangannya sekarang terjatuh ke atas ranjang. Terlalu banyak informasi yang Luhan terima hari ini. Ia tidak bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Seolah-olah informasi itu menghantam kepala Luhan sangat keras sampai-sampai membuat kepalanya sangat sakit.

' _Jadi selama ini tuan Oh adalah Sehun? Tuan Oh yang misterius dan berhati dingin itu adalah Sehun? Sehun, orang yang selalu menolongnya ketika ia berada dalam masalah. Jadi... Pemilik mansion ini adalah Sehun? Makhluk setengah vampir dan setengah serigala? Astaga..._ '

Setelah mengatur napasnya, Luhan kembali membaca isi buku itu. Hampir semuanya berisi tentang Oh Sehun dan yang anehnya, Park Chanyeol. Mulai dari bagaimana proses Luhan mendekati Sehun, lalu Sehun mengenalkannya dengan Chanyeol, lalu bagaimana dekatnya ia bersama Sehun, bahkan ada satu halaman ketika ia bercerita bahwa Sehun telah memberinya kalung yang terdapat di kotak itu.

Di halaman terakhir, Luhan menemukan sebuah catatan jika buku itu halamannya sudah habis. Jadi ia (Luhan kecil) akan membeli yang baru lagi. Namun bukan itu yang ia permasalahkan. Masalah sebenarnya terdapat di penulisan tanggal. Disitu tertulis _20 April 1990_. Kemudian di bawahnya tertulis juga, ' _selamat ulang tahun yang ke-10!_ '

'T _unggu... 1990? Tidak mungkin aku yang berumur 10 tahun menulis ini di tahun aku lahir! Memang benar lahirku itu 20 April 1990, tapi harusnya aku masih bayi, bukannya baru saja berumur 10 tahun! Apa-apaan ini?_ '

Luhan menatap isi buku itu tidak percaya. Jika benar ia berumur 10 tahun pada saat 1990, itu artinya sekarang ia sudah berumur 30an. Tapi ia masih ingat jelas di akta kelahirannya bahwa ia memang kelahiran 1990. Candaan macam apa ini sebenarnya?

Kemudian perkataan Sehun terlintas di kepalanya.

 ** _"Jika kau sudah membuka kotak itu, kau bisa langsung ke lantai empat. Ah! Tapi jangan terlalu terkejut ya! See you later."_ **

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Luhan berlari keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa kotak itu ditangannya. Ia akan pergi ke lantai empat. Ia harus menemukan Sehun malam ini. Tidak peduli ia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya karena berani melawan peraturan. Ia hanya ingin Sehun menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya.

* * *

"Oh,"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun yang tiba-tiba bersuara. Pria bersurai hitam itu sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang dan berdiri, menutup laptopnya sambil melepas dasi hitamnya, yang kemudian ia lemparkan ke atas ranjang. Pria itu dengan santainya membuka dua kancing atasnya dan mengeluarkan ujung kemejanya (yang tadinya dimasukkan ke dalam celana) sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Kau harus keluar Chanyeol."

"Hah?"

"Cepat, dia akan segera kemari dengan membanjiriku berbagai macam pertanyaan. Kelihatannya dia sangat syok sekarang. Ckck.. Kasihan, dia terlihat akan tidak sadarkan diri dalam waktu yang singkat."

Chanyeok membungkukkan badannya samar. Kemudian ia berkata, "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya setelah membongkar semua rahasia itu?"

Sehun menyeringai. Kali ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Seolah-olah pria itu akan merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat kejam.

" _Hmm... It looks like I have to take care him from now on._ "

* * *

Thankyou for the 1k reviews! Seperti yang aku janjiin, aku bakal nulis bonus chapter! Daan yang kepilih adalaaaaah **Behind The Scene aka BTS**! Hahahahah:v

Ah... Yaudah sampe ketemu taun depan bhak:v *lol jk*

a/n : buat kemarin yang katanya mau repost fanfic ini tolong pm aku disini atau ke instagram aku karinrsw (bukan promot). Soalnya kemarin linknya ga keluar. Tolong ya ^^

*balik ke lubang ulet*


	9. The Truth

**xselumate 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : The Truth**

* * *

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun tanpa mengetuknya, yang kemudian ia sesali karena ia baru sadar bahwa Sehun adalah atasannya. Namun rasa penasarannya sudah tidak terbendungi lagi, ia harus segera mencari tahu rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Oh Sehun.

Saat Luhan melangkah ke dalam ruangan tersebut, ia mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri menghadap jendela. Dengan bahu lebar dan punggung yang kuat, Oh Sehun benar-benar memancarkan aura prianya. Pria di depannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang menolongnya, namun anehnya, Sehun versi ini terlihat lebih mengintimidasi dan dominan. Ia bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir hanya dari melihat tampak belakang pria tersebut.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun, namun sebelum dia benar-benar berada didekat pria itu, Sehun sudah membalikkan badannya terlebih dahulu. "Kau datang?"

"Y-ya,"

"Jadi?"

Luhan berdeham sebelum membuka suara lagi, "Aku masih tidak paham. Tuan Oh adalah manusia serigala setengah vampir? Ditambah fakta bahwa aku sudah pernah kemari dulu? Kemudian foto-foto masa kecilku, kenapa semua disini? Aku ingin penjelasan."

Sehun terkekeh, yang membuat dahi Luhan berkerut. Kenapa pria di depannya itu justru tertawa?

Sehun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan, membuatnya bergidik ngeri dan otomatis membuat kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah. Entah apa yang membuat kehadiran Sehun begitu mengerikan dan dingin. Ia terlalu takut untuk menatap mata majikannya itu secara langsung.

"Hey, Lu, tunjukkan wajah cantikmu kepadaku." Kata-kata itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah daripada permintaan. Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin menatap pria di depannya ini.

Kemudian Sehun menempatkan tangannya ke pipi, lalu turun ke dagu milik Luhan secara perlahan. Terdengar aneh, namun Luhan bisa merasakan adanya kerinduan dan kehangatan dari sentuhan itu. Sangat kontras dengan aura yang Sehun pancarkan.

"Lu, aku merindukanmu."

Darah Luhan berdesir ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang jauh lebih halus dari sebelumnya. Kata-katanya terdengar seperti seorang pria yang telah kehilangan kekasihnya selama bertahun-tahun. Akhirnya Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata biru milik Sehun yang tertutupi oleh lensa kontak berwarna coklat. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dan ketenangan dari mata pria di hadapannya. Pandangannya sendu, namun terdapat kerinduan di matanya.

Luhan menitikkan air matanya, karena ia juga merasakan kerinduan yang hebat di dadanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa merasakan hal itu. Seolah-olah ada memori yang benar-benar terhapus dari ingatannya. Ia ingin tahu memori apakah itu.

"Lu, kenapa kau menangis, hm?" Tangan Sehun bergerak ke arah rambut Luhan dari mengelus rambut coklatnya, berusaha menenangkannya. Namun bukannya Luhan berhenti, lelaki itu justru menangis keras, sampai-sampai seluruh badannya bergetar.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Tapi...aku hanya ingin menangis. Se-sehun, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa sakit sekali disini?" Tangisnya sambil menghantam-hantam dadanya pelan.

Karena melihat Luhan menangis adalah salah satu hal yang dibenci oleh Sehun, akhirnya pria itu menarik Luhan ke pelukannya. Membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan lelaki yang sangat ia cintai ini, lelaki yang tidak memiliki satu kenangan pun tentangnya. Namun lebih baik seperti itu.

Luhan melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Sehun dan menatap mata pria itu dalam-dalam. "A-aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Kau menyembunyikan kebenarannya dari aku kan? Kumohon beritahu aku kebenarannya. Kumohon bantu a-aku mengingat ingatanku yang hilang."

Pandangan Sehun berubah menjadi dingin. "Kenapa kau ingin mengingatnya? Bisa saja ingatan itu sangat buruk. Aku takut kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataannya."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku ingin ingatanku kembali. Baik atau buruk, aku akan menerimanya. Karena aku yakin kau adalah bagian dari ingatanku yang hilang."

Kemudian tangan Luhan bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan besar milik Sehun. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit terlonjak, jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin mengingatmu Oh Sehun."

* * *

"Park Chanyeol, aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan Min Yoongi." Ujar Baekhyun yang memainkan rambut milik Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau tahu kan keadaan Yoongi bagaimana?"

Baekhyun berdecak. "Tapi aku melihatnya sedang menggodamu Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap Baekhyun secara intens. Auranya berubah menjadi dingin, sampai-sampai Baekhyun ingin saja kabur dari ruangan ini.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau tahu kan kalau Min Yoongi adalah kekasih dari adikku? Dan kau tahu kan adikku sekarang sedang ditahan oleh Hunter sialan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang." Chanyeol mengambil napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Semenjak adikku diculik, Yoongi benar-benar seperti kehilangan seluruh hidupnya. Bahkan jiwa milik Yoongi jarang berada ditubuhnya. Yang kau lihat beberapa hari itu bukan Yoongi yang asli, namun arwah yang tiba-tiba masuk ke tubuhnya."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah. Ia memang tidak pernah dekat dengan Yoongi, maka dari itu ia tidak tahu hal tersebut. Namun Baekhyun sangat mengenali Yoongi dan adik Chanyeol, Park Jimin. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang benar-benar serasi. Saling melindungi satu sama lain, saling menyayangi, bahkan Baekhyun hanya bisa iri melihat keduanya.

Selain itu, mereka juga bisa dibilang pasangan terkuat. Yoongi adalah seorang penyihir yang kuat, sedangkan Jimin adalah faerie yang langka. Namun sayangnya, Jimin tertangkap oleh Hunter ketika sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Protector di hutan. Sejak itu Yoongi berada diantara hidup dan mati. Ia membuat dirinya sendiri bisa keluar dari tubuhnya; membiarkan arwah-arwah tak dikenal memasuki tubuhnya secara bergantian.

"Maaf Chanyeollie, aku tidak tahu jika Yoongi seperti itu..."

Kemudian sebutir airmata jatuh dari mata milik Chanyeol. "Aku sudah menganggap Jimin seperti adikku sendiri. Namun aku membiarkannya diambil oleh para Hunter sialan itu!" Ujarnya, matanya kembali merah menyala. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa memeluk pria jangkung itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Orangtuaku menemukannya di hutan. Terdapat sebuah daun yang sudah diberi sihir melindungi tubuhnya dari Hunter. Hanya Protector saja yang bisa memecahkan sihir itu. Jimin sangat kecil dan rapuh, orangtuaku akhirnya mengangkatnya sebagai anak mereka. Namun resiko bagi mereka yang mengangkat faerie sebagai anaknya, mereka akan dikejar oleh para Hunter sampai akhir hidupnya. Malam itu, saat Jimin baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 8, orangtua kami dibantai ketika kami tidur. Karena ikatan serigala sangat kuat, aku bisa merasakannya dan langsung membawa Jimin kabur dari rumah."

Baekhyun akhirnya menitikkan airmatanya. Mendengar cerita masa lalu kekasihnya yang pedih ini membuat hatinya sakit. Baru kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar terbuka padanya. Ia membiarkan airmata Chanyeol membasahi bahunya, sembari tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut coklat tua milik Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat takut saat itu. Aku hanyalah seorang remaja yang baru berumur 11 tahun saat itu. Aku berlari kencang dalam bentuk serigalaku, berlari tak tau arah. Sampai akhirnya aku diselamatkan oleh tuan Oh."

"Sehun? Umur berapa memang dia?"

"Bukan Sehun, ayahnya."

"Oke, maaf karena aku sudah mengingatkanmu kejadian itu lagi. Tapi aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menceritakan sesuatu yang penting seperti itu." Baekhyun mengecup kepala Chanyeol dan membiarkan kepala Chanyeol berada di bahunya.

* * *

Jungkook mengelus pelan rambut coklat milik lelaki yang sedang berada disampingnya. Sambil sesekali ia menciumi kening, pipi, dan bibir lelaki itu, yang kemudian disambut oleh tawaan ceria dari bibirnya.

"Kookie, gelii~" Tawanya sambil mencubiti lengan kekar milik Jungkook.

"Bagaimana? Ada perkembangan tentang keberadaan Jimin?"

Kemudian lelaki itu berhenti tertawa. Wajahnya menggambarkan kesedihan, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Jungkook sudah tau bahwa kekasihnya belum mendapatkan kemajuan apa-apa dalam misi pencariannya.

"Sebenarnya akan lebih mudah lagi jika Yoongi bisa ikut dalam misi ini, karena aku yakin ikatan mereka sudah sangat kuat. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan keadaannya bagaimana. Jadi karena kita sesama faerie, aku hanya bisa berusaha merasakan kekuatannya dengan mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatanku."

Kemudian Jungkook menatap kekasihnya ini dengan tatapan tidam percaya. "Kau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu? Bagaimana jika Hunter merasakannya juga dan kau diserang oleh mereka? Sehun hyung tidak akan senang jika ia kehilangan dua faerie dari kediamannya."

"Maaf, tapi keadaannya sudah memaksa. Lagipula masih ada Namjoon dan Hoseok, mereka masih bisa melindungiku kan? Ah, Luhan hyung pasti sudah kembali kesini ya?"

Jungkook memandangnya penuh tanya, "Kau tahu darimana?"

Lelaki itu terkekeh sambil membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. "Hanya Luhan hyung yang memiliki aroma faerie yang khas dan kuat."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku juga."

Kemudian keduanya terdiam.

"Mm... Bukannya kita tidak seharusnya bisa mencium aromanya?"

Dengan secepat kilat, Jungkook bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Shit, kita harus melaporkan hal ini kepada Sehun hyung! Sihirnya sudah tidak bekerja!"

* * *

Mm.. Halo? 2017 baru update haha :)) plis jangan bunuh aku T_T Daaan maaf karna HH momennya cuman sedikitt, karena chapter depan bakalan full bahas masa lalu Luhan. Disini kita fokus ke pasangan lainnya, karena mereka juga bagian dari cerita dan saling berkaitan juga. Siapa hayo yang sama Jungkook itu? Tebak tebak wkwk.  
Tolong baca chapter sebelumnya biar ngga tersesat~ sampai bertemu tahun selanjutnya wkwkkwkw :v

a/n : aku tau ini pendek banget, maaf. aku tau kalian kecewa karna penantiannya panjang tapi chapternya pwendeeekk sekali. tapi butuh mikir panjang (dan aku males mikir) buat nulis ini jadi mohon maafkan T_T tolong doakan aku dapet hidayah terus chapter selanjutnya bisa panjang sampe kalian capek bacanya mwahaha


End file.
